Alfes
by T.Tramontane
Summary: Il existe, dans des contrées lointaines et inconnues, des êtres qui ont des oreilles pointues. Certains sont des elfes, d'autres des fées, d'autres encore des gnomes et ainsi de suite. Les humains, dont Quatre fait partie, partagent parfois la vie de certains d'entre eux. Ceci est l'histoire de cinq compagnons d'aventure qui vont changer la face du monde et le sauver.
1. Les cousins

Petit rappel habituel, Gundam Wing et les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs légitimes propriétaires qui en font bien ce qu'ils veulent.

J'en fais personnellement aujourd'hui et dans cette histoire, de vaillants personnages qui vont combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Mon monde, mes folies !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**ALFES**

**Chap 1. **

**Les cousins.**

Le Seigneur Odin Lowe quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, son casque sous le bras, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Lèvres pincées, l'air neutre, il contenait visiblement son irritation.

Il venait de se dérouler une conversation houleuse dans la salle de travail de son seigneur et maître.

Ce qui y avait été dit n'avait pas été des plus agréables à entendre.

Une fois arrivé à l'extérieur et sur le pas de la porte, il n'adressa même pas un un hochement de tête poli pour remercier l'adepte qui lui amena sa monture, ce qui était le minimum requis dans ce cas.

Il se contenta de lui arracher la bride des mains, sauta en selle puis donna un petit coup de talon sec pour mettre celle-ci au pas avant de l'inciter à se mettre au petit trot. Il était profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

Son maudit cousin allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Cet individu ne semblait n'avoir eu de cesse depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, de le contrarier et de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre.

Y compris lui enlever son épouse.

Une belle et adorable jeune femme qu'il avait chéri et aimé. Une dame, une guerrière enfin, qui s'était battue à ses côtés et qu'il avait perdue lors d'une terrible bataille qui s'était livrée quelques années plus tôt.

Elle avait rendu son dernier souffle entre ses bras, au milieu des cadavres, des cris des mourants, du sang et des flammes, dans un endroit qui avait depuis été baptisé les Champs de Morts. Sa tombe se trouvait dans cet endroit abominable, parmi celles de ses sœurs et frères d'armes qui étaient tombés au combat.

Leurs troupes avaient été cantonnées à ce moment là entre le Mont de la Dent Sombre et le Pilier du Démon, en plein territoire hostile. Ils avaient simplement compté traverser la zone sans s'attarder plus d'une nuit après avoir contourné la montagne.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec un contingent de moines guerriers alliés qui avaient patrouillé dans le coin à ce moment là. Les troupes qu'Odin avait commandé s'étaient faites aussi discrètes que possible. Elles avaient l'intention de se rendre en direction de Sank pour se ravitailler.

Ceci avant de bifurquer un peu plus vers vers le sud et ensuite gagner les Marais des Pleurs. D'autres batailles importantes les attendaient alors.

Leur but était très loin de provoquer un affrontement. Ils avaient été attendus pour renforcer les troupes qui se trouvaient à Pierre Noire, dans le sud. Ils devaient garder le col qui menait des Terres Arides au reste du continent.

Il apparaissait pour beaucoup, y compris ceux de la Grande Alliance Romefeller , qu'ils se battaient contre un seul et même ennemi. Hors Odin savait, pour être dans le secret et occuper un poste important, qu'il n'en était guère question.

L'on préparait le retour du Seigneur Khushrenada en ce monde.

Il était, en attendant, préoccupé par des considérations bien moins glorifiantes et bien plus terre à terre en ce qui concernait son cousin Howard. Il allait enfin se faire un plaisir de le détruire et de le rayer du monde des vivants lorsqu'il allait le voir. L'envie ne lui en avait pas manqué pendant des années.

Mais ses supérieurs et son maître lui avaient donné l'ordre d'attendre et de dissimuler sa haine. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

Pourtant, quelques jours plus tôt les choses avaient été un peu plus sereines dans la très belle capitale aux mille couleurs. Elle portait très bien son nom. Sank la lumineuse.

Elle se trouvait tout au nord, en Sandie, bien après l'impénétrable et Grande Forêt, le domaine sacré et exclusif des druides. Celle-ci était immense et couvrait des lieues de terrain. Elle était zone neutre et servait de frontière entre le Nord et le Sud.

Il s'y trouvait, quelque part en son centre, un village sacré dans lequel ne pouvaient y parvenir que ceux qui avaient des intentions pures et le cœur en paix. Dans le cas contraire, tout autre personne passait à côté sans jamais le voir. Le village était fortement protégé par des barrières magiques qui étaient totalement impénétrables et des êtres extrêmement dangereux.

Deux jeunes elfes couraient à travers les rues artificiellement éclairées de la capitale nordique et essayaient de ne pas bousculer les passants. Ceux-ci leur jetaient soit des coups d'œils indignés pour ensuite les ignorer, soit des regards amusés et les suivaient des yeux un court moment avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire. Certains émettaient quelques réflexions désagréables et d'autres encourageaient celui qui poursuivait l'autre à rattraper le fuyard avec des rires.

Les gardes, quand à eux, se contentaient de demeurer imperturbables. Ils les suivaient du regard.

Ils étaient habitués à aux frasques de ces deux jeunes, pour les plus âgés d'entre eux, depuis des années. Ils les avaient connus enfants, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas plus hauts que trois pommes.

Les deux garçons étaient les fils de deux des plus importants et célèbres moines guerriers du pays.

Les deux jeunes avaient traversé presque toute la ville pour finalement arriver sur la place de la Lune où se trouvaient des promeneurs et des marchands ambulants. L'un des endroits les plus agréables de la ville, près de la flèche du Vent Béni.

- Par la Déesse ! Arrête toi ou je ne réponds plus de rien, cousin ! Tonna le poursuivant, furieux.

Le poursuivi bondit par dessus un buisson puis finit en quelques pas sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Perché sur son promontoire, il fit face à son poursuivant.

La longue tresse brune qu'il avait dans le dos se déplaça avec le mouvement. Elle vint se placer sur son épaule tandis qu'il se penchait avec un rire.

Il mit ses deux mains en avant.

- C'est promis, Ro, je ne recommencerais plus ! Assura-t-il, avec une lueur de malice dans son regard violet.

Il avant s'esclaffa de nouveau.

Son regain de bonne humeur avait été déclenché par le spectacle que lui offrait son poursuivant. Le dénommé Ro était nettement essoufflé. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas son habitude.

Il avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches et son teint était légèrement rouge. Sa chevelure était deux fois plus ébouriffée que de coutume.

Sa tenue était complètement débraillée.

Il était également et inexplicablement, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

- Désolé, Heero. Dit-il enfin, avec un sourire sincère.

Son vis à vis fronça les sourcils.

Heero le considéra un court instant, puis soupira. Il avait l'habitude du comportement de cet énergumène depuis des années. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pour ne pas dire depuis la naissance. Ils avaient été frères de lait puis élevés ensembles par la même nourrice lorsque la mère de Duo était décédée à la naissance de dernier.

Sa propre mère était une guerrière. Elle n'avait fait que le mettre au monde. Si elle leur avait tout deux dispensé de l'amour, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les nourrir. Elle avait eu un contingent de femmes soldats à diriger.

Il repoussa sa chevelure mouillée vers l'arrière des deux mains d'un geste rapide. Lorsque Duo faisait des promesses, il tenait parole. Mais il lui arrivait de ruser et légèrement contourner ou déformer le contenu de ses paroles simplement pour le faire enrager.

Cela était devenu un jeu.

- A d'autres, Duo. Lorsque je te demande de rester tranquille et d'éviter de martyriser les membres du Conseil, cela est pour une bonne raison. Répliqua-t-il, sévère. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu aurais pourtant dû savoir ce qui t'attendrait si jamais tu t'étais fais prendre. Nom d'un phénix, ce baquet d'eau que tu réservais à ton maître de magie n'était que la graine de pilil de trop ! Il est heureux que je sois arrivé en avance pour venir te chercher et que ce soit moi qui l'ai pris à sa place !

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Gronda le jeune elfe, autoritaire, qui secoua un doigt en direction de son cousin. Et qu'ai-je donc appris avant de monter te voir ? Que ce maître à qui tu réservais un sort funeste venait de te punir parce que tu ne travaillais toujours pas ta magie divine ! Il y a des moments où j'ai la sensation que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de progresser dans la voie de la Lumière !

Il avança jusqu'à poser son index au niveau de l'estomac de Duo. Il tapoter celui-ci du bout du doigt.

Le ventre de son cousin était ferme et souple, agréable au toucher. Il retira son doigt, surpris de penser cela.

- Mais enfin, Ro ... Commença Duo, l'air sincèrement contrit, qui n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de Heero.

- Cesse de piailler comme un marmouset ! Répliqua durement son cousin germain, dont l'expression se durcissait. Si je n'avais pas pris le baquet d'eau à la place de ton maître en magie divine, il serait trempé à l'heure qu'il est. Nous serions tous les deux devant le conseil de discipline parce que je suis ton supérieur et que je réponds de ta personne ! Tu serais en fâcheuse situation et je ne pourrais pas plaider grand-chose, cousin. Ton cas est désespéré.

Duo serra les lèvres mais ne répondit rien sur le moment mais il jetait de furtifs coups d'œils autour de lui tout et tassait la tête dans les épaules.

- Ro... Commença-t-il, à voix basse avant de s'interrompre.

Il avait pris un air embarrassé et avait légèrement baissé la tête. Il observait Heero au travers des longues mèches de sa frange châtain. Ses lèvres serrées et son attitude générale démontraient qu'il était également légèrement vexé.

Il admettait que Heero n'avait pas tort dans l'ensemble, mais il aurait pu éviter la réprimande en public.

- Les répercussions ne sont bien entendu même pas à envisager. Soupira Heero, qui leva les bras en l'air avant de les laisser retomber. Je me ferais incendier, mon père sera furieux, la réputation de notre famille sera ternie, celle de ton père également et je passe sur le reste. Duo, tu n'es plus un enfant, par la Déesse ! J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps à rattraper tes bêtises !

Le moine guerrier était exaspéré. Cela en disait long sur sa colère et sur combien sa patience avait été mise à l'épreuve. Duo était sincèrement désolé. Son cousin avait une année de plus que lui et s'était toujours chargé de lui comme s'il était responsable de sa personne. Alors que cela n'était pas réellement le cas. Il avait un père, qui se chargeait très bien de lui, même s'il était très souvent par monts et par vaux en ce moment.

L'ennui était qu'il était réellement sous la responsabilité de Heero puisqu'il n'était techniquement qu'un Néophyte et Heero son supérieur. Son cousin était entré au monastère trois années avant lui et était déjà un sous-officier.

Duo était d'ailleurs son homme de pied.

- Euh, Ro ? Lui dit-il pour attirer son attention.

Un léger attroupement était en train de se former. Duo se sentait cette fois réellement embarrassé. Jamais son cousin ne s'était montré aussi peu discret et bavard.

Il avait littéralement envoyé sa réserve habituelle par dessus les moulins. Il s'exprimait en règle générale peu, le plus souvent pour donner des ordres à ses subalternes.

Duo trouvait qu'il était aujourd'hui en train de se dépasser.

- Et j'ai autre chose à te dire pendant que nous y sommes ! Gronda Heero.

Il tendit brusquement le bras pour saisir son jeune cousin par le col. Il le fit descendre de la margelle de la fontaine d'une secousse et l'attira à lui.

- Heero ... Tenta encore une fois Duo.

Il jetait de brefs coups d'œils de droite et de gauche pour lui indiquer se qui se passait autour d'eux et avait saisi son poignet d'une main.

- Tais toi donc et écoute moi plutôt ! Déclara le moine guerrier entre ses dents serrées.

Il était vibrant de colère. Duo cilla et ramena son regard dans celui, très bleu de son cousin. Il lui accorda pleinement son attention. Heero était sérieusement mécontent et son ton avait baissé au point de devenir pratiquement grondant.

Il oublia complètement les gens autour d'eux pendant un instant.

- Quand penseras-tu à véritablement te consacrer à la Déesse et à ton entraînement ? Lui demanda Heero, impitoyable. Cela est bien plus important et concerne ton avenir, non les parchemins que t'a envoyé Geai. J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les nourrices et de nettoyer derrière toi ! J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à chercher à te mettre du plomb dans la tête ! Il est plus que temps pour toi de grandir un peu ! Tu es un futur moine guerrier, Duo ! Je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour te protéger !

Heero se tut, reprit son souffle. Duo avait pâli sous la réprimande.

Il s'en voulut un peu faillit ajouter quelques mots pour adoucir l'algarade puis tint sa langue.

Son cousin venait de froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

- C'est bon, n'en jette plus, la cour est pleine ! J'ai parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir ! Cracha son cousin, subitement en colère.

Il était rare qu'il le soit. Il réussit à se défaire de son emprise avant de faire un pas en arrière pour se distancier de lui.

- La moindre des politesses aurait été que tu aurais pu attendre que nous soyons en privé pour me dire ce que tu avais sur l'estomac ! Lui dit-il, glacial. Je n'apprécie guère de me faire moucher le nez en public !

Heero prit tout à coup conscience que son cousin et lui n'étaient plus seuls. Il parcourut les environs du regard et faillit émettre un juron.

Il s'en voulait. Il y était allé un peu fort. Il avait été incapable de se contrôler et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Uniquement en présence de Duo. Il n'y avait que lui pour le faire réagir avec autant de violence. Pour ne pas dire d'émotions.

Cela était devenu plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Il regarda de nouveau son cousin qui attendait, les sourcils froncés. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que ce dernier n'ait pas exactement apprécié ce qui venait de se passer.

Et il venait de directement l'attaquer sur un sujet personnel, en public.

Il connaissait l'amour immodéré que Duo portait à un certain domaine de connaissance depuis très longtemps.

Hors l'existence d'un moine guerrier consacré à la Lumière, ne devait, en théorie, n'être entièrement consacrée qu'à la Déesse Séléné. La froide Déesse lunaire était celle qui offrait sa force aux guerriers et permettait aux océans leurs marées. Les prêtres, les guérisseurs et les moines guerriers qui consacraient leur vie à la déesse ne devaient se vouer qu'à elle et rien d'autre.

Il venait d'éventer un très lourd secret familial qui pouvait tous les envoyer, Duo en premier, à la mort. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et se tendit.

En dépit du fait que l'endroit paraissait pour le moment relativement déserté à cette heure de la journée, les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le coin avaient toutes la tête tournée vers eux et les observaient. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

Il pinça les lèvres, prit Duo par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin d'un pas rapide. Son cousin ne protesta pas et le suivit, docile, quoique traînant un peu les pieds.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui enjoindre de presser le pas mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un.

- Héla ! Héla ! Que vois-je ? Mes deux cousins préférés ! Seriez-vous encore en train de vous disputer ? Allons, allons, que d'énergie dépensée pour rien alors qu'il serait tellement mieux d'aller rire et chanter autour d'une bonne bière !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en direction de la voix enjouée qui venait de se faire entendre.

Un autre jeune moine guerrier se dirigeait vers eux, l'air jovial, les pouces glissés dans la ceinture. Il salua une jolie jeune fille qui passait près de lui, avec un panier au bras.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire charmeur qui la firent rougir.

- Mil ! S'exclama Duo.

Il avait immédiatement retrouvé le sourire.

Il était plutôt heureux de l'intervention de leur ami. Ce dernier arrivait à point nommé.

Mais Heero ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Ne te mêle donc pas de ceci, Mil. Grommela-t-il, lorsque le dénommé "Mil" s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Allons, allons, l'ami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as chaussé tes galoches à l'envers ce matin et que tu marches de ce fait de travers, que tu dois passer ta mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde. S'esclaffa Mil.

Il lui asséna de grandes claques dans le dos et Heero endura la caresse d'ours sans protester. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même corps de régiment, ils avaient le même âge et étaient de la même année de promotion.

- Remets donc tes galoches à l'endroit et ta tête aussi et viens donc avec ton cousin et moi te détendre. Lui suggéra son ami, avec un large sourire. Je connais un endroit et toi aussi d'ailleurs, où les servantes y sont fort jolies et l'alcool excellent. Je suis certain que Trowa nous y attend, ainsi que maître Roland, avec toute une gamme de nouveautés à goûter. Personne n'est intéressé ?

Il observa un moment, l'œil plissé, le sourire en coin, les visages des deux cousins qu'il connaissait aussi bien que sa poche.

Lui aussi pouvait prétendre au titre de frère. Sinon frère de lait, au moins frère d'armes. Il connaissait ces deux garçons depuis qu'il était capable de marcher. Sa sœur Relena, qui était sa jumelle, était moniale guerrière et la meilleure amie de Heero.

Quoiqu'il soupçonnait fort ces deux là d'avoir noué une relation un peu plus approfondie depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de les rencontrer un peu partout ensemble. À la caserne, au monastère, au quartier général et en ville. La situation en était au point que beaucoup de ses amis et connaissances lui avaient demandé si sa sœur ne lui avait pas annoncé ses épousailles avec le beau moine aux yeux bleus.

Mil avait ri à la question, surtout parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

Il était le joyeux drille de la petite bande qui s'était constitué depuis des années autour de Heero et de Duo. Il était surtout celui qui passait son temps à jouer les médiateurs. Rôle dans lequel il excellait. Il était l'un des meilleurs jeunes moines guérisseurs de sa promotion.

Et tout comme Heero, il passait son temps à surveiller de loin les progrès et déconvenues de Duo dans leur monastère. Le cousin de Heero était un médiocre moine guerrier Néophyte. Il l'était dans toutes les matières considérées comme essentielles pour un moine guerrier.

La méditation, durant laquelle il finissait toujours par s'endormir.

La prière, qu'il ne paraissait pas prendre particulièrement au sérieux.

Le jeûne, qu'il ne respectait jamais. Il avait toujours faim, était un véritable estomac sur pattes.

A l'exception de ces trois domaines ci, il était un bon élève, studieux et excellait dans toutes les autres matières, comme le combat ou tout autre qui faisait d'un moine guerrier ce pourquoi il était si apprécié sur un champ de bataille.

S'il était si peu motivé à devenir un moine guerrier, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était idiot ou qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il possédait d'autres talents et depuis longtemps.

Il possédait une capacité innée de la compréhension de toutes choses. Il paraissait être naturellement pourvu d'un instinct que l'on pourrait qualifier d'animal. Il avait une facilité extraordinaire d'aller au devant des autres et de communiquer. Pas simplement avec les hommes mais également avec les animaux et avec d'autres choses.

Il possédait plusieurs capacités et dons, qui lui venaient de ses deux parents. Cela est la raison pour laquelle il avait, en grand secret, choisi la voie de la nature. Il avait fait cela pour se consacrer aux autres.

Cela entrait en contradiction totale avec son actuelle croyance de la déesse Séléné et sa formation de moine guerrier, mais ce qu'il faisait à Sank était un choix politique et non pas personnel. Il devait rester tel qu'il apparaissait aux yeux de tous pour le bien de sa famille.

La voie qu'il avait choisi ne l'empêchait pas de se former chez les moines guerriers. Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre et de se battre. Il maîtrisait plusieurs arts de combat. Ses capacités de combattant étaient bien supérieures à ce qu'il voulait bien montrer à ses maîtres d'armes.

S'il était arrivé avec deux années de retard au monastère, cela était parce qu'il avait été envoyé pendant deux années chez un druide qui se nommait Geai. Cet elfe lui avait enseigné tout de qu'il pouvait, la base du savoir naturel druidique, avant de le renvoyer à Sank.

Duo était à lui seul un être unique et étrange. Il n'y avait que son cousin et son père qui savaient très exactement ce qu'il était.

Ses maîtres à l'académie ignoraient la moitié de ses talents. Mil et une poignée d'autres de leurs amis connaissaient son secret mais n'avaient jamais réellement vu l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Mil posa une main sur chacune des épaules de ses amis et n'eut qu'à très légèrement se concentrer pour que sa bonne humeur rejaillisse sur les deux cousins. Cela était l'un de ses dons. Il avait la possibilité de canaliser son énergie pour la renvoyer chez les autres sous une forme définie, en particulier curative. Lui aussi était très doué, dans son domaine.

Il était un guérisseur pur.

Des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages.

- Allons donc le boire ce verre. Proposa alors Heero. Mais vous partez devant. Je vais faire une petite course avant.

Il tapota l'estomac de son jeune cousin du dos de la main.

- Va avec lui, Duo.

Il repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns trempés vers l'arrière d'une main.

- Je passe place des Tilleuls, au quartier général. Leur dit-il rapidement. Pour me changer. J'irais ensuite voir mon père. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui. Depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, en réalité.

Duo grimaça un sourire d'excuses et son cousin secoua la tête avec un sourire. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était pardonné depuis longtemps et son être tout entier se sentit comme allégé d'un poids. Il lui rendit un sourire radieux.

Heero convint avec eux de les rejoindre à la Couronne d'or.


	2. Les amis d'enfance

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif dans lequel nos habituels et vaillants Gboys vont se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

J'ai fait de légers changements avec le chapitre précédent que j'ai coupé en deux. Il y manquait en effet quelques précisions quant à la nature de la relation que pouvaient avoir entre eux Duo, Heero et leurs amis.

J'espère que cette fois-ci les choses sont un peu plus détaillées :)

Vous avez un autre chapitre en bonus à la suite pour la peine ^_^

Par la Grande Déesse Séléné, que n'ai-je encore inventé pour vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chap 2.**

**Les amis d'enfance.**

Lorsque Milliardo et Duo arrivèrent à l'auberge, elle était bondée. Fin de semaine, arrivée de voyageurs. Il s'y trouvait la population habituelle.

Il y régnait une activité moyenne. Pour une fois, l'auberge n'était pas bondée, ni trop bruyante.

Duo remarqua immédiatement les nains à la peau sombre qui se trouvaient avec les gnomes, attablés dans un coin. Ces nains, qui vivaient sous les hautes montagnes plus au nord, avant le Désert de Glace, étaient des cousins de ceux qui vivaient plus à l'Ouest. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement des amis du peuple elfe Gris mais n'étaient pas ennemis non plus.

Ils n'étaient que des mineurs et d'excellents forgerons qui faisaient commerce de leur marchandise. Celle-ci était recherchée et appréciée pour sa qualité. Ils devaient être en train de faire des affaires avec les gnomes.

Répartis un peu à toutes les tables du rez de chaussée se trouvaient des elfes Gris de tous les âges et classes de métiers comme classes sociales.

Il se trouvait de tout. Certains étaient sangs purs, d'autres sangs mêlés. Certains recommandables, d'autres pas.

Il y avait une ou deux jolies elfes qui gloussaient, assises sur les genoux de clients. Un peu plus loin, en train de danser, enchaînées au mur, une humaine, un elfe Lumineux et une elfe Lumineuse, tous trois à peine vêtus d'un pagne.

Il y avait des mages, des sorciers, des voleurs, des moines guerriers, des rôdeurs, des chasseurs, ainsi que des marchands, honnêtes ou pas.

Certains en plus mauvais état que d'autres, en fonction du trajet ou du voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. D'autres encore étaient plus ou moins saouls, c'était selon.

Certains venaient à l'auberge pour boire, d'autres pour traiter affaires, d'autres encore uniquement pour le plaisir. Il y avait des chambres au troisième étage et les trois esclaves ne servaient en général qu'à satisfaire la clientèle de passage. Ils n'étaient jamais les mêmes et étaient régulièrement changés. Au rythme où ils étaient utilisés tous les jours, leur santé déclinait rapidement.

Il y régnait un bourdonnement continu de conversations à un niveau tolérable, mêlé de musique joué par un barde qui était régulièrement remplacé par un autre de ses confrères toutes les trois heures. Lorsqu'il n'était pas assommé ou tué par un client.

Et ils se trouvaient dans l'auberge la plus recommandable de la ville.

Milliardo alla chercher deux pichets de bière qu'il saisit d'une main et des chopes qu'il prit de l'autre. Il tendit l'une des chopes à Duo, qui la saisit, puis lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre.

Ils montèrent au premier étage où se trouvaient les petits salons privés. L'un d'entre eux leur était réservés. Ils y entrèrent, refermèrent la porte posèrent chopes et bières sur la table ronde qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce qui était assez spacieuse.

Milliardo enleva ses bottes, défit son plastron d'armure, tout comme le fit son ami et ils conservèrent leurs cottes de maille.

Tout deux gardèrent leurs épées à portée de main, posées devant eux sur la table, dans leurs fourreaux. Ils étaient sans doute dans un salon privé, mais avec l'actuelle faune qui se déplaçait dans l'auberge, mieux valait rester sur ses gardes avec une arme à portée de main.

- Aaah ! Le meilleur moment de la journée. Déclara Milliardo, avec un large soupir d'aise.

Il posa ses pieds croisés sur le rebord de la table.

- Sers toi Duo, ne les attends pas et ne m'attends surtout pas ! Dit-il, après avoir posé l'une des deux bouteilles sur la table et il se versa à boire. J'ai personnellement le gosier sec et besoin de le rafraîchir.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu avais une descente de nain ? Tu ne prends même pas le temps d'apprécier ce que tu bois. Grommela Duo, tandis qu'il se versait à boire à son tour et posait la bouteille sur la table.

Il contemplait son ami qui étanchait une soif qu'il avait visiblement grande et secoua la tête, bras à demi levé et chope à portée de lèvres.

Milliardo était en train d'avaler le contenu de la sienne comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'eau pure.

Il reprit une gorgée de son breuvage.

Il avouait qu'il estimait que pour réellement se désaltérer, mieux valait boire de l'eau que de l'alcool. Mais il pensait également qu'il fallait savoir gérer ses frustrations pour éviter de finir comme son très vénérable et très honorable - la déesse Séléné le bénisse ! - maître en magie divine.

Et cela était très exactement ce que son ami Milliardo était en train de faire.

Né noble, son ami guérisseur était supposé ne parader qu'avec les éléments d'une certaine classe sociale et ne fréquenter que certains cercles.

Hors s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se moquait peu du quand dira-t-on et préférait aller s'encanailler dans la meilleure auberge de Sank avec ses amis et sa petite sœur toutes les fins de semaines, cela était bien Milliardo.

Ce dernier posa sa chope sur la table avec bruit, émit un claquement de la langue pour montrer son appréciation du breuvage qu'il venait d'ingérer avant de proprement éructer un rot bien gras.

Duo éclata d'un rire franc puis se remit à tranquillement boire le liquide ambré et pétillant qui se trouvait dans son bock. Il le savourait à petite gorgées, comme un chat, avec gourmandise. Il en inhalait l'arôme de temps en temps, riche et puissant.

Il aimait passer du temps ainsi avec ses amis et pleinement profiter de ces rares instants de calme. Il aimait partager ces moments avec eux et avec Heero.

Que ne donnerait-il pour goûter sur ses lèvres le goût de cette bière de qualité que le propriétaire faisait spécialement venir des montagnes de l'ouest pour eux.

Il soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Milliardo venait de terminer sa seconde chope. Il rota de nouveau, avec plus de discrétion et soupira d'aise après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Voyons, si je compte bien, cela doit bien faire cent trente deux fois que tu me dis que je bois comme un trou. Déclara-t-il avant de poser un coude sur la table.

Il appuya son menton sur son poing pour contempler son cadet, amusé.

- Et ceci depuis que nous sommes en âge de boire autre chose que de l'eau. Ajouta-t-il, avec un grognement. Tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup, jeune _druide. _

- Mil ! Chuchota Duo, qui venait d'afficher un air catastrophé. Mère nature ! Tais toi donc, imprudent que tu es !

Il posa le plat de sa main sur le front de son ami puis lui repoussa la tête d'un geste brusque mais amical.

Tout autre que Duo qui se serait permis ce geste se serait vu arracher le bras. Mais voilà, Duo était Duo et le jeune noble lui permettait certaines choses qu'il ne permettait pas à d'autres.

Il se laissa faire avec le sourire.

- Tiens-tu à me faire écorcher vif ou quoi ? Poursuivit le cousin de Heero, d'un ton toujours aussi bas. Sans doute sommes-nous dans un salon privé mais ici…

- Les murs ont des oreilles. Dit Milliardo, qui finit sa phrase. Je sais. Toutes mes plus humbles excuses, ami, cela ne se renouvellera pas.

Duo eut un bref sourire lorsque son ami lui adressa une grimace contrite.

Milliardo avait posé son regard dans celui de son cadet. Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu presque gris. Cette nuance légèrement métallique ne rendait en rien son regard froid, bien au contraire.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire, au monastère comme ailleurs, que le Guérisseur était la plus bienveillante de l'hospice. Il avait une façon de poser les yeux sur vous qui vous mettait immédiatement en confiance. Il ne jugeait pas, ne voyait que l'individu que vous représentiez et votre souffrance. Sa compassion pour vous était réelle et son sourire sincère.

Il pouvait de plus devenir la personne la plus mal embouchée et la plus énergique si l'envie lui prenait. Cela en avait surpris plus d'un et continuait à étonner. Les gens ne s'attendaient pas à voir un elfe comme lui, de haute naissance, racé avec une excellente éducation, se conduire de la sorte. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, il devenait le moine guérisseur le plus amusant de tout le monastère. Il était ainsi, le plus souvent, avec les enfants malades.

Au dessus de la chope, les yeux de Duo brillaient. Il y avait une lueur au fond de ce regard. Elle ne pouvait se voir que lorsque l'on prenait le temps de bien observer ses yeux et que le jeune elfe voulait bien vous laisser voir ce qui se cachait au fond de ses prunelles. Cette lueur était un mystère pour beaucoup, mais pour Milliardo et pour Heero, elle était le signe de son pouvoir endormi.

C'était lorsque l'on arrivait dans la pénombre, loin de la lumière des torches, qu'il était possible de mieux la voir. Cela était également à ce moment là que la compréhension se faisait à propos de la nature réelle de Duo ou tout du moins une partie de la vérité se révélait à vous.

Le regard de Duo n'était pas tout à fait bleu.

Pas aussi bleu que celui de Heero et pas tout à fait approchant des teintes de bleu que pouvaient posséder la très grande majorité des Gris qui vivaient dans la grande cité.

Le bleu de Duo était nettement proche du violet. Il fallait penser à ce violet qui se voyait lors du crépuscule. La toute petite, très fine, bande de bleu violet qui s'étire entre le bleu sombre et le rose-rouge de fin la de journée, un peu au dessus du soleil qui se couche.

A ce moment précis où la lumière décroît et où le soleil disparaît. Un peu avant que la lune ne commence à se lever dans le ciel, juste au dessus de l'horizon.

Duo était un être qui vivait entre deux lueurs, deux couleurs, deux vies et deux ombres. Il vivait entre deux mondes. Cela était ce qu'avaient compris Milliardo. Heero surtout qui l'avait connu depuis sa toute petite enfance.

Il n'y avait pas que ce regard qui pouvait trahir ce qu'il était en réalité.

Son teint également. Il était beaucoup trop clair pour être celui d'un elfe Gris. S'il était pour l'instant sombre, cela était parce qu'il avait recours à un artifice pour dissimuler le fait qu'il était un sang mêlé.

Il possédait beaucoup de qualités identiques à celles de son père. Il possédait sa vaillance, son courage, son ardeur à la bataille et était quelqu'un de déterminé. Il lui ressemblait également physiquement bien assez pour que l'ensemble de la communauté à Sank, dans laquelle il vivait depuis des années, ne voie en lui que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir.

Seules quelques personnes connaissaient le secret de sa naissance et faisaient en sorte de le protéger du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

C'était cela ou Duo risquait la mort. S'il venait un jour aux oreilles de certains des notables de la ville ou de la population qu'il était à demi elfe clair ou un demi Lumineux, il serait arrêté et impitoyablement exécuté. Sans autre forme de procès. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il serait envoyé au bûcher s'il advenait que la vérité se sache à propos de la véritable voie qu'il s'était choisie.

L'animosité entre les Gris et le reste du monde existait toujours en dépit des très nombreuses années qui avaient passé depuis les derniers combats.

Ou plutôt, la très grande majorité des Gris avaient tendance à détester tout le monde et les origines comme les motivations de cette haine étaient si anciennes qu'ils ne les connaissaient même plus eux-mêmes.

Mais la haine et la peur qu'ils éprouvaient envers leurs cousins Lumineux était si grandes qu'il était impossible de venir à bout de leurs préjugés.

Cela commençait à peser sur une partie de la population. La jeune génération. Ils avaient fini, pour les plus intelligents d'entre eux, par comprendre et se dire qu'il était normal que la très grande majorité du peuple était volontairement maintenue dans l'ignorance à propos des Lumineux.

Le peuple était mal instruit et n'était utile à la caste dirigeante que comme serfs. Ils avaient commencé à discrètement former de petits groupes de résistance depuis quatre ou cinq ans et à travers tout le pays, dans toutes les petites villes ou villages, étaient enseignés l'alphabet et les principaux écrits.

Les plus jeunes des moines guérisseurs et les prêtres qui venaient d'être promus, partaient sur les routes et apportaient tout le nécessaire aux schola qui avaient été créées. Rien ne se savait en haut lieu bien entendu. Autrement un nombre impressionnant de têtes tomberaient.

À commencer par celle de Howard, le père de Duo.

Il était à l'origine du mouvement. Il ne faisait que faire son travail après tout. Il était responsable de la communication des écritures.

Dans les monastères du pays.

Il n'avait jamais compris les raisons pour lesquelles il fallait absolument laisser tout un peuple dans l'ignorance pour pouvoir le manipuler comme du bétail et n'en privilégier que certains.

Cela était de cette façon que certains des elfes de sa génération et ceux de la jeune génération des elfes sombres en étaient venus à travailler ensemble pour remédier aux différents problèmes qui grevaient la contrée toute entière.

Tous commençaient à en avoir plus qu'assez des lois rigides et de l'esprit étroit de certains.

- Tu devrais arrêter ta formation de moine guerrier, partir d'ici et rejoindre Geai, Duo. Dit tout à coup Milliardo.

Son regard bleu intelligent était posé sur le cousin de Heero. Il affichait un air extrêmement sérieux.

Il prit une autre longue gorgée de bière, posa sa chope sur la table puis l'entoura de ses deux mains. Il donnait le temps à Duo de répondre.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Mil. Grommela le cousin de Heero, qui posa sa chope sur la table pour se pencher au dessus.

Il fixa son regard sur le liquide ambré qui tournoyait lentement au fond de celle-ci et refusa d'ajouter un mot de plus sur le sujet.

Avoir le don et la formation de guérisseur aidait énormément Milliardo. Cela avait l'avantage de comporter plusieurs facettes, dont celui d'être fin psychologue. Cela était non seulement utile mais obligatoire, si l'on désirait devenir un bon praticien. Rien de tel qu'un minimum de psychologie pour mieux comprendre ses patients, appréhender leurs besoins et leur peurs pour ensuite les soigner.

Cela devenait aussi très utile, à l'occasion, pour aider ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le conseille, ami. Tu es malheureux ici. Ajouta-t-il honnêtement, tandis qu'il jouait avec sa chope.

Il avait passé deux doigts dans l'anse de celle-ci, avait posé le fond sur la surface de la table et l'avait fait basculer. Il la faisait rouler tout doucement d'un côté sur l'autre avec lenteur, le regard posé dessus.

- Agir en bon fils n'est pas la meilleure des façons qu'il y a de remercier ton père pour l'éducation et le toit qu'il t'a fourni toutes ces années. Dit-il doucement.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard aigu, les sourcils froncés. Milliardo se tendit. L'aborder sur ce sujet était difficile et il était actuellement en train de marcher sur des œufs. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

De son côté, Duo estimait qu'il était juste de devoir faire ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire. Il le faisait par amour pour lui et par devoir filial. Il avait toujours été un bon fils.

Mais ses décisions lui appartenaient en propre depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait été emmené chez Geai pour y subir une formation qui allait le changer à tout jamais.

S'il était à Sank et s'il effectuait cette formation de moine guérisseur, cela était uniquement pour une personne. Pour demeurer près d'elle.

Milliardo baissa ses longues jambes puis se pencha vers lui.

- C'est très beau la reconnaissance, Duo et je comprends même tout à fait ce qui te pousse à agir de la sorte. Ajouta le jeune guérisseur, qui une fois de plus était très loin de la vérité. Mais n'oublie pas que ton père t'aime et que ce qu'il veut vraiment est un fils heureux. Il ne veut pas d'un fils qui n'agit envers lui que par sens du devoir et qui pour cela se contraint à vivre en cage comme un animal. Tu as besoin de liberté et de grand air, pas de vie dans une ville.

Il le regarda franchement dans les yeux.

Son vis à vis n'arborait plus du tout la même expression. Ce qu'il craignait, était arrivé.

Le visage de Duo s'était fermé. Son corps était rigide, il s'était rejeté en arrière sur sa chaise et le contemplait le regard noir. De tout son être émanait une froide détermination qui présageait d'ennuis si par malheur il insistait sur cette voie.

Il ne ressemblait tout à coup plus du tout à son géniteur, le Grand Héros Howard, mais à quelqu'un que Milliardo n'avait jamais rencontré.

Personne ne connaissait la mère du jeune homme. Très peu savaient à quoi elle avait pu ressembler et qui elle avait pu être.

Tous la présumaient morte. Howard était un jour revenu d'une mission dans le sud, après plusieurs années d'absence avec Duo. Il n'avait jamais cherché à détromper qui que ce soit à propos de l'existence de la mère de l'enfant et savoir si celle-ci était en vie ou non importait peu aux parents du jeune elfe à l'époque.

Duo n'avait été qu'un nourrisson de trois mois à ce moment là et celle qui avait pris soin de lui avait tout d'abord été la mère de Howard avant que la mère de Heero, Saaya, qui avait une nourrice à demeure, ne se charge de lui.

- Duo. Prit tout de même le risque d'insister Milliardo, d'une voix douce. Écoute moi.

Il le vit s'enfoncer dans son siège, tendre sa main vers sa chope d'un geste sec pour la saisir puis la porter à ses lèvres et finir sa bière sans un mot.

- Écoute moi, je t'en prie, mon ami, mon frère. L'implora-t-il, sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Retourne vers elle. Retourne vers ta mère et vers ton peuple. Je suis certain qu'elle est encore vivante et que dans le sud tu pourras t'accomplir. Tes racines existent et sont solides, mais pas ici, pas dans cette contrée. Il est évident qu'ici tu te meurs, Duo. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je dis la vérité.

- Tu as sans doute parfaitement raison, Mil. Nous savons tous qu'il n'a pas sa place dans notre communauté pour l'instant. Déclara une voix féminine, d'un ton paisible. En tout cas pas tant que les esprits n'auront pas changé. Mais notre Duo sait que cela est impossible pour lui de réaliser son rêve pour le moment. N'ai-je pas raison, petit monstre ?

Duo s'était retourné avec une légère exclamation et un sourire ravi pour saluer l'entrée d'une jeune elfe d'une grande beauté.

Milliardo tourna la tête. Celle qui venait d'entrer avait une très longue chevelure blonde, d'un blond doré brillant, qui ressemblait à de la soie. C'était une des plus jolies elfes des alentours avec son grand regard de biche et ses yeux clairs intelligents. Elle portait de petites lunettes carrées sur le bout d'un nez qu'elle avait petit et bien fait.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe chamarrée lie de vin et d'une petite toque ronde de même couleur qui était juchée sur le haut de son crâne. Ses vêtements ainsi que son arme annonçaient la caste à laquelle elle appartenait. Un bâton de mage la suivait en flottant dans les airs deux pas derrière elle.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Milliardo avant de poser deux autres bouteilles et une chope sur la table.

- Salutations, mes amis. Dit-elle avec un large sourire, avant de s'installer.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de faire ton entrée autrement, Dorothée ! Protesta Milliardo, légèrement agacé, qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Tu m'as fait rater mes effets. Comment veux-tu que je le convainque maintenant ?

Il vit soudain, du coin de l'œil, Duo qui se resservait de la bière. Il s'avança pour aussitôt poser sa main autour de son poignet et l'arrêter du geste.

- Héla ! Pas plus, mon garçon ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramener sur mon dos ! Encore moins d'avoir d'ennuis avec ton cousin ! Tu sais pourtant que l'alcool te joue des tours !

Il n'eut pour toute réaction et n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un grondement bas d'animal sauvage. Chose à laquelle il s'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Duo s'était immobilisé et avait très légèrement tourné la tête vers lui. Milliardo se mit à rire lorsqu'il nota l'air frustré du jeune elfe. Il fut aussitôt imité par Dorothée qui était en train de tranquillement se servir à boire.

Il n'avait pas seulement remarqué que cela comme changement chez Duo. Le regard du cousin de Heero s'était légèrement transformé. Sa pupille était devenue oblongue.

Il y avait longtemps que les tours du jeune druide ne les effrayait plus, pas plus que ces minuscules changements physiques au niveau du regard ou parfois des mains, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des griffes. Plus rien ne les étonnait.

Ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'enfance, se fréquentaient et s'appréciaient régulièrement et l'ensemble du groupe s'était fait extrêmement protecteur autour de Duo.

Il était leur secret, leur trésor, leur licorne. Leur ami qui pouvait parler aux choses, aux êtres qui peuplaient la nature environnante et aux esprits. Leur ami qui pouvait guérir ou tuer avec une aisance confondante. Aucun d'entre eux ne possédaient l'ensemble de ces dons réunis mais l'ensemble d'entre eux les possédaient tous.

Le reste de leur petit groupe d'amis vint rejoindre les trois compagnons au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait et de l'heure qui avançait.

Duo commençait à être nerveux. Heero mettait du temps à revenir.

Tout le monde fut là au bout d'une heure tout au plus.

Pouvaient se voir autour de la table, autour de la table Duo, qui était officiellement sergent moine guérisseur et officieusement druide.

Catherine et Relena étaient toutes deux des sœurs de l'Ordre. Elles étaient donc des moniales qui avaient choisi de servir dans les rang des guerrières. Elles étaient d'excellentes amies et travaillaient ensembles dans le même monastère féminin. Leur réputation en tant que combattantes n'était plus à faire. Elles avaient été promues récemment.

Catherine, comme commandeur et elle avait aujourd'hui, tout comme Heero, un petit contingent d'hommes sous ses ordres.

Relena, qui avait choisi la voie diplomatique, était devenue prêtresse et camérier. Elle était attachée à la personne du Sénéchal, effectuait tout ses travaux d'archives et gérait tout ses rendez-vous. Son intention était de devenir Abbesse dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Trowa était le seul rôdeur et donc le seul – si l'on ne comptait pas Duo – à avoir choisi une caste dont les membres ne vivaient en général qu'au grand air. Il avait choisi de suivre les traces de sa mère qui venait du milieu forestier. Contrairement à sa sœur aînée, Catherine, qui avait préféré suivre celles de son père.

Milliardo était Guérisseur et Lucrezia prêtresse de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tout deux voués à Séléné. Milliardo était devenu cette année gestionnaire de sa propre unité de soins dans l'aile du monastère où se trouvait l'hospice. L'hospice était ouvert et gratuit pour l'ensemble du peuple de Sank. Les moines offraient les soins à toute personne qui en avait besoin.

Lucrezia venait de recevoir la charge d'une petite équipe d'infirmières prêtresses. Ils travaillaient régulièrement ensembles. Que ce soit à l'hospice ou sur le terrain, lors de missions de routine ou pendant les récents conflits.

Meiran et Wu Fei appartenaient à la grande maison Chang. Ils en étaient les principaux membres et à la tête de la famille. Ils étaient également prêtresse et prêtre mais de leur culte. Le clan Chang n'était pas issu du Nord. L'ensemble des membres du clan étaient tous des fées. Peu d'entre eux avaient contracté des unions sur le sol de Sandie et les mâles fées qui l'avaient fait, vivaient avec épouse et progéniture à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la forteresse du clan qui se trouvait en dehors de la capitale, non loin de la frontière Est.

Le culte du clan était voué aux esprits des anciens du clan et de l'ensemble des esprits en général. Ce qui faisait de Meiran et de Wu Fei des maîtres des esprits. Cette classe était plus une fonction qu'une classe pour eux en réalité. Etre maître des esprits était très demandé en Sandie. Il n'y avait que les membres de leur famille qui usaient de pratiques pour communiquer avec les esprits ou les apprivoiser pour en faire des familiers.

Ils étaient, à leur jeune âge, de grands érudits et de grands savants. Meiran était la sœur aînée de Wu Fei.

Sally était une guérisseuse apothicaire extrêmement douée et une femme de science reconnue dans tout le pays depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Ses soins, ses potions et ses onguents étaient demandés à travers tout Sandie et elle avait ouvert sa propre pharmacie près de celle de ses parents aussitôt son apprentissage achevé. Elle avait aujourd'hui une clientèle fidèle et un compte en banque bien rempli ainsi que plusieurs aides.

Sa famille était rattachée à la maison Chang.

- Fin de la journée pour moi. Annonça Relena, avec une grimace satisfaite.

Elle s'était installée une seconde plus tôt auprès de son frère lorsqu'elle était arrivée et l'air qu'avait affiché Milliardo lorsqu'elle lui prit sa chope des mains, avait fait éclater de rire tout le monde.

- Tu as assez bu toi, laisse moi donc ceci. L'alcool n'est autorisé qu'aux gens qui peuvent l'assumer et le digérer. Lui avait-elle calmement dit, pince sans rire.

- Mais enfin Rel ! Avait protesté son frère, avant de sourire.

Elle lui avait attrapé le nez avec deux doigts et avait bu ce qui restait dans la chope sans sourciller pendant qu'il tentait de se défaire de son emprise.

Les rires avaient redoublés. Les voir faire était toujours un plaisir.

Ils étaient habitués aux frasques du frère et de la sœur et ne se lassaient jamais de les voir exprimer leur affection de cette façon. Ils le faisaient systématiquement au travers de ces chicaneries bon enfant. Leurs relations étaient complètement différentes de celles qu'entretenaient Heero et Duo.

Ceux-ci étaient considérés par beaucoup dans le groupe et ailleurs comme des frères, puisqu'ils avaient été élevés ensembles. Ce n'était pas ce que pensait tout le monde.

Les deux cousins éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre un amour certain. Quand à dire s'il était fraternel, là se posait la question.

Pour la grande majorité de cette petite bande de jeunes gens, qui se connaissaient tous depuis très longtemps, si Heero et Duo s'aimaient depuis longtemps, s'ils avaient un jour éprouvé des sentiments fraternels l'un pour l'autre, ce n'était plus du tout le cas aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient tous d'accord pour se dire que si Heero se mentaient à lui-même depuis au moins cinq ou six années, Duo lui, ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'y avait sans doute que Milliardo s'était mis en tête, allez savoir pourquoi, que sa sœur et son meilleur ami auraient pu faire un couple splendide.

Heero jouait au grand frère protecteur et Duo au petit frère taquin. L'aîné des cousins n'avait jamais été capable de voir combien forts étaient les sentiments que éprouvait pour lui. Il ne réalisait pas lui-même combien ses sentiments envers Duo étaient différents de ceux auxquels il pouvait penser.

Si Heero était aveugle, leurs amis ne l'étaient pas, mais ils n'osaient pas leur dire ce qu'ils en pensaient. Pas encore. La chose était délicate. Beaucoup était en jeu en ce moment. Bien plus qu'une simple amourette entre deux jeunes gens.

La petite bande d'amis tenaient à prendre soin des uns et des autres. Sans doute se connaissaient-ils tous depuis leur toute petite enfance mais ils avaient adopté des voies différentes et avaient des sensibilités différentes. Ce qui faisait d'eux des antagonistes par tradition.

Les classes qu'ils avaient choisies parce que leurs dons naturels les destinaient à devenir ce qu'ils étaient actuellement, étaient supposées ne pas s'apprécier pour moult raisons qu'ils jugeaient ridicules. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas fondées et remontaient à la création de ces classes par les Anciens.

La magie d'arcane, la magie divine ainsi que les voies de la nature et ses mystères étaient des domaines étranges qui n'avaient pas à s'expliquer par qui que ce soit. Excepté par les dieux eux-mêmes parce qu'ils avaient créé l'essence même de ces pouvoirs et dons qui leur permettait d'agir sur le monde. Chacun avaient leurs particularités et si leurs différences existaient, cela était pour une raison.

La complémentarité. La magie d'arcanes ne pouvait pas exister sans la divine qui ne pouvait pas non plus exister sans la naturelle et rien ne pouvait exister sans la vie et encore moins sans l'existence de la mort.

Ces pouvoirs et dons, dont ils partageaient une très petite quantité avec les êtres qui vivaient dans le monde qu'ils avaient rêvé puis un jour enfin créé, la plupart des dieux les utilisaient pour agir de façon bénéfique. Seul l'un d'entre eux tentait toujours de rompre le déséquilibre des mondes. Celui du Dessous et celui de la Surface.

Celui-ci tentait constamment des êtres de chair qu'il était aisé de corrompre. Il avait failli y parvenir avec un certain Kushrenada il y avait encore peu. Il avait bien l'intention de recommencer.

Mais il y avait tout d'abord un groupe de gêneurs dont il fallait se débarrasser. Ils étaient plusieurs. À Sank même, à Nightsville, plus loin à l'Ouest au Sud.

Cinq êtres qui risquaient de lui porter préjudice et qui risquaient, une fois réunis, de devenir extrêmement puissants.

Loin de se douter de ce qui pouvait se passer à des centaines de lieues de là, sous terre et des intentions d'un certain dieu de la guerre, des amis fêtaient la fin de semaine.

Relena s'était assise sur les cuisses de son frère aîné et lui avait entouré le cou de son bras.

- Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Ro ? Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup.

Elle venait de tendre l'oreille. La cloche de l'horloge de la cour des Comptes d'Or venait de sonner l'heure.

Elle venait de réaliser, tout comme les autres autour de la tablée, que Heero aurait dû les rejoindre depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils commandaient normalement le repas du soir à emporter avant de se rendre chez Wu Fei pour le consommer tous ensemble.

La jeune guerrière appela la serveuse avant de commander de la soupe et du ragoût pour tout le monde, puis donna sa chope à remplir à son frère lorsque celui-ci lui proposa à boire.

- Il doit encore être avec son père. Odin avait besoin de le voir. Répondit Catherine, décontractée.

Elle nota ensuite que son amie venait de froncer les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, à moins d'un imprévu, je vois mal ce qui pourrait bien nous tomber sur le coin de la tête en ce moment. Je vois donc mal ce que son cher papa pourrait bien lui vouloir. Formula-t-elle, l'air pensif.

Elle tapotait sa chope de son index, le front plissé.

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe de loin ou de près au monastère. Entrevues officielles, entrevues ordinaires et autres. Dit-elle, le nez plongé dans sa chope. Il était supposé être de quartier libre ce soir et ce jusqu'à après demain matin, tout comme nous.

- Il ne doit s'agir que de simples considérations familiales, rassure toi. Suggéra Sally, avec un gentil sourire.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Qu'en penses-tu Duo ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Ceci avant de subitement réaliser, comme les autres, qu'il n'était plus sur sa chaise.

Il avait disparu.

- Maudit gamin ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Il a encore utilisé son truc pour disparaître et filer en toutes discrétion !

- Il est aussi doué que moi pour ça. Déclara Trowa, avec un large sourire. Il s'est trompé de vocation, il devrait être Rôdeur !

- Cesse de dire des bêtises toi et bois ta bière. Lui dit sa sœur, avec le sourire.

- Riche idée ! Répondit le jeune elfe avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se remit à parler de sa journée, des événements qui se déroulaient un peu partout ces derniers temps en Terres d'Angard, de tout et de rien, mais le seul qui restait silencieux, pour une fois, était Milliardo.

Il était soucieux. Il avait un pressentiment.


	3. La colère d'un père

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif dans lequel nos habituels et vaillants Gboys vont se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Par la Grande Déesse Séléné, que n'ai-je encore inventé pour vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chap 3.**

**La colère d'un père.**

Des éclats de voix parvenaient aux oreilles de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs de l'aile Sud du monastère des moines de la Grande Déesse. Le son provenait d'une porte fermée en particulier, une que beaucoup redoutaient parce que l'occupant de cette salle de travail n'était pas le plus sympathique de leurs dirigeants.

Il l'avait pourtant été autrefois. Il s'agissait du Maréchal de l'Ordre Odin de Lowe.

Cela n'empêchait pas aux moines des environs de vaquer à leurs occupations. Toutes les tâches devaient être accomplies avant l'heure du repas du soir. Ceux qui se trouvaient non loin grimaçaient et s'adressaient des regards entendus avec des soupirs.

Ils plaignaient le pauvre diable qui était en train de se faire hurler dessus. Lorsque leur supérieur hiérarchique s'énervait, cela n'était jamais bon pour celui qui était en train de subir l'algarade.

À propos de celui qui se trouvait actuellement face à Odin :

- Lorsque je te demande de faire quelque chose tu le fais, Heero ! Aboya le Commandeur, qui dominait son fils de toute sa hauteur. Depuis quand te permets-tu de discuter mes ordres ?

- Mais... Tenta d'argumenter son fils, avant de retenir un soupir découragé.

Impossible de se faire entendre. Lorsque son père était dans cet état de colère, essayer de lui faire entendre raison revenait à essayer de dire à un dragon qu'il avait tort.

La seule différence avec un dragon et Odin était que le dragon avait toujours raison. L'expérience d'un tel être n'était jamais à remettre en cause et celui ou celle qui le faisait était un idiot.

En ce qui concernait son père, les choses étaient moins certaines quant à la véracité de ses dires.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il insiste et encoure son ire. La survie de quelqu'un était en jeu.

- Quoi mais ? Rugit son père. Je viens de te donner un ordre, exécute le ! Aveuglément ! Sans poser de questions ! Qu'il a-t-il donc de si difficile à faire dans ce que je te demande ? Je en pense pas avoir élevé un idiot !

Heero déglutit, la tête tassée dans les épaules. Il avait sa fierté. Il était un elfe fait et accompli depuis quelques temps déjà. Il était un individu et un mâle adulte qui était reconnu comme membre de la société, respecté comme tel par ses pairs et ses supérieurs. Il avait un contingent d'hommes et des responsabilités.

Personne ne se plaignait de lui ou de son travail au sein de la communauté de frères.

Mais ce n'était jamais le cas avec Odin. Ce dernier avait toujours à redire, toujours la critique à la bouche. Face à son père, Heero avait toujours cette sensation qu'il n'était qu'un subalterne, même pas son enfant.

Il avait la très nette sensation depuis quelques temps de n'être pour lui que quantité négligeable.

Il n'avait toujours été qu'un enfant qui avait tout fait pour plaire à son père. Si cela avait porté ses fruits au début, alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune garçon, passé un certain âge et une fois son père revenu de la Grande Guerre, les choses avaient changé. Plus rien ne l'avait jamais vraiment satisfaisait. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fourni. Toutes ses actions s'étaient vues accueillies par l'indifférence ou le dédain, c'était selon.

Odin était ainsi depuis qu'_elle_ était morte.

Il l'aimait pourtant ce père. Malgré les mauvais traitements. Malgré l'enfer qu'il lui faisait vivre.

Malgré les coups, les injures, les insultes et les humiliations, publiques ou non.

Il l'aimait.

Il était son père, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Odin n'avait rien qui pouvait physiquement expliquer son comportement. Il ne buvait pas à l'excès. Il ne buvait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Il ne consommait pas de ces substances exotiques qui pouvaient se trouver dans les bas quartiers de la ville.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui devait expliquer son comportement erratique et sa pâleur constante. Ceci avait commencé au décès de son épouse, après qu'il soit revenu du champ de bataille avec les honneurs. Même ses amis proches et le seul parent qui lui restait, Howard, avaient fini par lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était plus le même.

Heero, alors adolescent, avait pu, depuis, toutes les nuits, l'entendre bouger dans leur vaste demeure, au milieu de la nuit. Ceci avant de se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Son père était devenu insomniaque.

A l'époque, l'adolescent s'était dit que le manque de sommeil pouvait sans doute expliquer une partie de son attitude dans la journée. Puis cela avait empiré et il n'avait plus su quoi penser.

Odin avait eu ses bons moments. S'il n'avait pas su se montrer affectueux ou démonstratif, il était au moins été capable de le féliciter du travail bien fait. Il lui avait montré, par le passé, plus d'une fois, qu'il avait été intéressé par ce qu'il faisait.

Pour Heero, cela avait été la façon de son père de lui signifier qu'il avait de l'importance pour lui. Mais plus les années avaient passé et plus les choses s'étaient dégradées.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Odin avait encore changé depuis quelques mois. Il était devenu encore plus exigeant, ne laissait plus rien passer et surtout l'ignorait parfois totalement.

Au point de passer près de lui dans un couloir du monastère sans même lui adresser un regard. Qu'il soit seul ou non.

Ce type de comportement, de la part de quelqu'un que vous admirez et que vous aimez, finit par vous briser.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux faire ce que tu m'as demandé. Osa déclarer Heero, d'une voix mal assurée.

Il avait pris une longue inspiration et rassemblé son courage pour dire ces quelques mots. Il avait l'air immensément malheureux.

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire allait lui coûter très cher. Il le savait. Il pouvait le voir dans le regard d'Odin. Mais il avait fait un choix.

Quitte à choisir entre deux personnes qu'il aimait, il avait pris la décision de sauver la vie du plus jeune. Son père comprendrait. Il comprendrait. Il devait comprendre.

Et si cela ne devait pas être le cas et qu'il devait payer son refus, sa rébellion par un emprisonnement, par un passage en conseil de discipline et une condamnation à mort, que cela en soit ainsi.

Si cela devait lui coûter la vie d'avoir pris cette décision, cela lui importait peu. L'important était qu'il n'exécute pas l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. Il en était incapable.

Odin était en train de le fixer avec une insistance qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

Le jeune moine serra les poings pour dissimuler le tremblement involontaire de ses mains. Il sentait son appréhension augmenter de seconde en seconde. Il serra les mâchoires après avoir de nouveau pris une courte inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il allait prendre la tempête de plein fouet cette fois.

La peur était installée au creux de son estomac et pesait comme du plomb. Il n'y pouvait rien, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

- Tu refuses ? Demanda Odin, sur un ton presque doux, l'air étrangement calme.

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

- Oui. Je refuse catégoriquement de transmettre le contenu d'un tel ordre. À qui que ce soit. Articula posément Heero, qui releva le menton. Parce que je ne le comprends pas. Je n'en comprends pas les raisons.

Il se sentait subitement moins effrayé, était en train de puiser de l'espoir dans un regain de courage qu'il ne pensait plus posséder. La motivation lui était subitement revenue avec une pensée. Une seule.

Duo était en danger. Duo était celui qui était menacé.

Il devait tenir ses positions pour lui.

Combattre pour quelqu'un, en particulier quelqu'un que l'on aimait, donnait envie de lutter pour une raison valable et bien plus.

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure mais ce n'était pas sous les effets de la peur. S'il ne tremblait pas, s'il se sentait aussi déterminé, plus certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie, cela était grâce à son cousin.

La simple pensée de pouvoir venir en aide à Duo avait fait naître un boule de chaleur au centre de son torse et elle allait grandissant. Il serra les poings, inspira, redressa un peu plus la tête, fier et volontaire.

Il mourrait pour Duo. Il l'aimait à ce point.

- La raison pour laquelle tu tiens absolument à envoyer Duo, dans un endroit où il a toutes les chances de trouver la mort, me paraît totalement incompréhensible. Osa-t-il dire à son père, d'un ton contrôlé. Il est le fils de Howard, le fils de ton cousin et mon frère de lait. Il est de notre famille, père. Tu le considérais comme étant un neveu autrefois, presque un fils. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu changes d'avis à ce point ?

Odin s'était arrêté à deux ou trois pas du jeune moine guerrier et conservait son regard bleu gris assombri sur lui. Le simple fait que son fils ne manifeste tout à coup plus du tout de peur à son égard le surprenait. Non seulement n'avait-il plus peur de lui mais il était en train de s'adresser à lui d'égal à égal.

Il était furieux. Mais une part de lui-même, celle qu'il pensait pourtant morte depuis longtemps, venait d'avoir un sursaut. Une étincelle. Elle vivait encore. De vieux sentiments émergèrent une seconde avant de disparaître. De l'amour et de la fierté.

Il adressa mentalement un bref rire sarcastique à l'adresse de cet ancien lui-même qui était quelque part au fond de son esprit et qui était en train de lentement disparaître.

Ce qui restait de cet Odin était fier parce que ce garçon agissait véritablement comme l le devrait. Il était après tout son fils et celui de sa mère et il avait été éduqué pendant toute sa petite enfance par des parents qui avaient été soucieux de lui donner d'excellentes bases.

Il était fier parce que le garçon avait les tripes de lui tenir tête. Il était bien celui qu'il avait élevé. Celui qu'il avait entraîné pendant des heures enfant puis adolescent, avant de parfaire son éducation militaire au monastère.

Mais ce qu'il était devenu était furieux. Ce moinillon n'avait pas à lui désobéir. Il était son supérieur hiérarchique. Heero se devait d'obéir à un supérieur, peu importait le grade. Lorsqu'un ordre lui était donné, il devait l'exécuter.

Il avait pourtant été certain que l'entraînement et le conditionnement de Heero lui aurait assuré une obéissance aveugle. Le jeune moine était déjà un guerrier parfait. Il aurait fait un assassin aveugle et un très intéressant outil qu'il aurait pu manipuler à volonté.

Il aurait dû être son bras armé, celui qui frappait dans l'ombre pour lui. Mais voilà, Heero avait une conscience.

Ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère.

Cette conscience était quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un s'était mis en travers une fois de trop.

- Ce que tu viens de me demander de faire porte un nom. Cela est tout simplement une exécution. Un meurtre, père. Gronda Heero, dont les poings s'étaient légèrement levés. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne sais pour quelle raison tu tiens absolument à me faire effectuer un acte de ce genre. Je ne pensais pas que le monastère donnait dans ce type de pratiques. Je refuse de faire cela, même si cela doit m'en coûter la vie.

Odin l'observait avec un regard étréci. Heero le vit battre des paupières, vit son regard s'éclaircir une courte seconde avant de s'assombrir de nouveau tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient et que son père paraissait réfléchir.

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'Odin ne répondrait pas à sa question.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner la réelle raison de sa décision.

- Puisqu'il te faut absolument une réponse et que je doive me justifier, tu vas en avoir une. Mais je t'avertis, cela va te coûter très cher. Soupira brusquement Odin. Pourquoi ne puis-je compter sur la chair de ma chair pour m'aider à accomplir ce qui doit être accompli. Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu que tu aies hérité de ce sens de l'honneur ridiculement exacerbé que possédait ta mère ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu hérites de cela et de sa passion ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de lui tourner le dos. Il se parlait plus à lui même qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi l'honneur, pourquoi la passion, pourquoi l'amour ? Pourquoi tout cela on se le demande. C'est ce qui t'empêche d'agir Heero, c'est ce qui te rend faible. Les émotions. Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il balayait l'air d'un geste irrité de la main. Je ne te demande pourtant rien de bien compliqué. Il s'agit d'éliminer un parasite. Duo est l'ennemi. Il n'a rien à faire avec dans cette ville ou dans ce pays. J'ai tout essayé depuis ces quatres dernières années pour le faire disparaître, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il est comme certaines plantes. A chaque printemps, il revient !

Heero était atterré. Son père venait d'avouer qu'il avait commandité plusieurs tentatives de meurtres à l'encontre de son cousin. Sur quatre ans.

Il réalisa tout à coup que tout ces incidents étranges, chutes de gravats près de bâtiments en construction, attaques de malandrins dans les rues basses de la capitales, tard le soir, lorsqu'il revenait des cours et autres étranges faits n'étaient jamais arrivés par hasard.

Toutes ces situations périlleuses dans lesquelles Duo s'était retrouvées depuis un certain nombre d'années, tout ceci n'avait jamais été fortuit. Et à chacun de ces soit disant accidents, il avait à chaque fois réchappé de justesse.

S'il s'en était parfois sorti qu'avec quelques égratignures, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il s'était souvent retrouvé immobilisé plusieurs jours chez eux ou à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il avait un bras ou une jambe de cassés ou encore un membre de démis ou foulé. Il avait même dû une fois être emmené à l'hospice en raison de la gravité de ses blessures. Il y était resté plusieurs semaines et ils avaient tous craint pour sa vie.

Ce qu'il leur avait donc narré, à lui et à leurs amis à propos de ce qui avait pu lui arriver lors de ces incidents, n'avait jamais été des fariboles. Heero avait toujours pensé qu'il plaisantait à ce sujet. Son cousin n'était pas un menteur, loin de là. Duo détestait mentir, mais adopter le ton de l'humour pour narrer sa journée ou un fait précis était ce qu'il faisait souvent. Il ne pensait jamais à mal lorsqu'il évitait d'amoindrir les faits.

Heero admit qu'il avait commencé à douter que tout n'était pas dû à un simple hasard à partir de certains incidents qui avait eu lieu récemment et qui avaient l'air de se précipiter. L'un d'entre eux avait eu lieu alors qu'il s'était trouvé sur place.

Un mur s'était effondré dans un fracas épouvantable alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux près d'une vieille ferme en ruines, en patrouille. Il n'avait réussi à saisir Duo par le col et la ceinture, pour le tirer vers lui. Il ne l'avait écarté de la trajectoire de la chute que d'extrême justesse.

Il avait réussi à entendre les sons produits par le mortier qui était en train de se désagréger et les pierres qui se descellaient. Son ouïe fine avait sauvé son cousin cette fois là.

La fois suivante avait eu lieu à peine quelques jours après. Cela avait été un échafaudage. Trowa avait été celui qui l'avait sorti d'affaire. Duo ne s'en était sorti qu'avec de légères blessures et sa réputation de plus agile de la bande légèrement entamée.

Et il y avait à peine quelques jours, quelqu'un avait poussé Duo "par inadvertance" dans l'ouverture profonde et dangereuse d'un tout à l'égout. Ses eaux usées se jetaient directement dans la mer. La grille avait comme par hasard disparu.

Dorothée, avec qui il s'était trouvé en promenade, avait été celle qui l'avait sorti de là avec un sort de lévitation.

Ce jour précis avait été un jour de fin de semaine et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'auberge comme d'ordinaire. Le groupe complet s'était alors posé des questions sur ces étranges coïncidences qui se répétaient un peu trop souvent. Ils s'étaient alors tous demandé si d'autres que Duo dans le groupe avaient été visés. La réponse avait été mitigée.

Tous faisaient partie de la compagnie clandestine du père de Duo qui aidait à l'information du peuple, les Sweepers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été agressés mais ils avaient tous pointé du doigt que Duo étant le fils de Howard, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne, il était fort possible qu'il soit visé pour ces raisons précises.

Lorsque Heero et Duo étaient retournés chez eux, ce soir là, Heero avait longuement retenu son cousin contre lui sans un mot. Il l'avait simplement pris puis enserré dans ses bras après qu'ils aient refermé la porte. Chose qu'il ne s'était encore jamais permis de faire auparavant. Duo n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas paru choqué ou courroucé.

Il avait simplement refermé ses bras autour de lui et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de rester immobile contre lui. Il n'avait pas paru vouloir se défaire de ses bras le moins du monde.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Déclara le jeune elfe, les sourcils froncés. Père ? Je ne comprends pas ! Duo est de notre sang ! Il est le fils d'un autre Grand Héros ! Que ce soit politiquement ou d'un point de vue familial, ce que tu as fait est beaucoup plus qu'interdit par la loi ! Cela est immoral !

Odin ne répondit pas mais serra ses poings et les remonta légèrement. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne. Son visage tout entier était un masque.

- Si tu tentes de nouveau de lancer un assassin à ses trousses ou qu'il meure dans des circonstances suspectes, si l'on arrive à relier les circonstances de son décès directement à ta personne, tu risques ton honneur et ta carrière ! Ta vie même ! Ajouta Heero, qui était cette fois en colère.

Il en avait assez d'être inquiet pour la santé et l'avenir de son père, assez d'avoir peur de blesser son orgueil ou sa fierté. Il en avait assez de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Il en avait assez de tout.

Il avait l'intention de le lui faire savoir.

Odin n'avait maintenant qu'une seule chose en tête. Son fils était en train de lui manquer de respect.

- Il suffit ! Considère qu'à partir de maintenant, la chambre que tu occupais chez moi n'est plus libre. Cracha le Seigneur, qui avait pivoté vers lui, aussi vif et mordant qu'un serpent. J'estime que tu ne vaux même pas la couche et la chambre que je t'accorde dans ma demeure ! Encore moins celle que t'accorde la Déesse dans tes quartiers au monastère, dans sa haute bienveillance !

Le jeune moine le contemplait, sans réactions. Il avait l'air frappé par la foudre. Son père venait de le renvoyer de la demeure familiale.

- J'ajouterais que le seul ici qui est en train de risquer sa vie et son honneur n'est personne d'autre que toi ! Gronda le maréchal, menaçant. Te rends-tu compte que tu es le seul à savoir ce que je viens de te révéler ? Personne n'arrivera à relier quoi que ce soit à moi. Il me serait si simple de me débarrasser de toi, Heero, ici et maintenant. Sans difficulté aucune !

Heero recula de deux pas avec précipitation, le regard agrandi par le choc, lorsque son père avança sur lui.

L'homme qui était l'auteur de ses jours venait de le menacer de mort.

La lueur de meurtre qui se trouvait dans ses yeux était bien réelle. Il avait l'intention de le tuer.

- Ne te permets pas de me dire ce que je dois ressentir ou penser à propos d'un homme que je hais, autant que je honnis sa progéniture ! Gronda Odin, blême de colère. Ne te permets pas de me dire non plus ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, petit ! Encore moins de me faire de remarques !

Il avança une fois de plus vers son fils, l'air menaçant. Heero, l'estomac noué, n'eut que la possibilité d'effectuer un mouvement de recul, très pâle. Il n'avait guère de place pour faire autre chose. Il était gêné par un fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui et son père se trouvait juste devant lui.

- Tu retourneras chez moi pour y enlever tes affaires ! Je ne veux désormais plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Aboya Odin, méprisant. Ta vue et ta personne m'indisposent ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas te jeter hors du monastère, c'est au conseil d'en prendre la décision. Mais sois assuré qu'à la prochaine réunion, je proposerais ton renvoi pur et simple des rangs de nos frères !

Il avança d'un autre pas, un sourire sardonique affiché aux lèvres et se pencha légèrement en avant. Heero avait baissé la tête sous ses paroles blessantes.

Il décida de pousser jusqu'à lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services. définitivement. Le garçon, après tout, ne lui était plus utile. Il n'était que de la marchandise avariée. Duo était pour lui à l'origine de sa corruption.

- Je te renie. Je renie le jour de ta naissance. Tu ne fais plus partie de la maison Lowe. Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton froid, avec le sourire, délibérément cruel dans le ton. Mais tu attendras pour cela que je te donne congé aussitôt que nous aurons réglé ceci. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Il semblerait que tu aies l'air d'avoir oublié quelle était ta place, subalterne. Je vais te la rappeler.

Heero n'avait que compris trois mots.

Je te renie.

- Tout ces années à tenter de faire au mieux. Murmurait-il, atterré. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te faire plaisir, père. Tout fait pour toi. Donc tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ces efforts, cela était pour rien ? Pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête, perdu.

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te taire ! Gronda son père. Ne m'appelle plus père !

Avant de se jeter sur lui.

Heero fut incapable de l'esquiver, encore moins de bloquer le coup qu'Odin lui porta. Ce dernier se trouvait bien trop près de lui.

Le Grand Héros fut sur lui avec une telle vitesse qu'il ne put que rester là et recevoir la masse de muscle que celui-ci représentait, de plein fouet.

Puis subir.

Son père était l'un des combattants les plus dangereux qui existait dans le royaume avec quelques autres. Il avait fait partie, en son temps, avec sa mère et Howard, d'un petit contingent, une troupe d'élite, qui s'était illustrée sur le terrain.

Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à être revenus d'une terrible bataille où la presque totalité des soldats qui avaient combattu sur le lieu dit des Colonnes d'Air avaient perdu la vie. Ce jour terrible avait marqué tous les esprits de la contrée et cette bataille avait été l'une des plus terribles batailles de l'histoire de Sandie.

Une bataille décisive qui avait remporté la guerre et qui avait vu naître des héros.

Ce jour est devenu depuis un jour de souvenir qui se célèbre chaque année.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'Odin perdit l'esprit. Le jour où il perdit Saaya, l'amour de sa vie et la mère de Heero.

Odin n'avait pas réellement besoin d'armes pour faire physiquement mal à quelqu'un ou le tuer. Il avait ses poings et ses pieds, sa tête également. Son corps tout entier pouvait aisément devenir une arme.

Lorsque son poing gauche frappa, ce fut sur le haut de la tête de Heero. Juste au dessus de son œil droit. Ce fut comme recevoir le coup d'un marteau de forgeron.

Dire que le jeune elfe eut la sensation d'être une enclume fut un euphémisme.

Il sentit sa tête vibrer. Il avait plus ou moins vu arriver le coup au dernier moment et avait d'instinct relevé ses bras pour se protéger. Ce qui n'avait servi à rien. Son père avait été plus rapide.

Ses jambes plièrent immédiatement sous lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Le choc à la tête avait été extrêmement violent. Odin savait où frapper pour rendre l'adversaire vulnérable.

Heero perdit l'équilibre, puis se sentit rapidement partir vers l'arrière sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Il heurta quelque chose.

Sans doute le fauteuil qui devait se trouver là. Il ne savait pas trop. Il commençait à perdre pied. Ce qu'il ressentait surtout était la douleur.

Elle était incroyable.

Effarante. À la tempe et dans le haut de la mâchoire, puis sur le côté du cou. Il pouvait la ressentir dans l'oreille également. Elle se mit à irradier vers une zone plus étendue de la boîte crânienne et à l'intérieur de la bouche presque tout de suite après.

Il avait dû se mordre la langue lorsque sa mâchoire avait claqué sous l'impact. Il devait certainement avoir une dent cassée.

Il ne s'étonnait même pas de réussir à pouvoir faire le détail de tout ceci.

Il s'était endurci à la souffrance physique depuis des années. Il avait donc l'habitude d'endurer, plus par instinct de survie qu'autre chose. Mais cette fois, il avait réellement très mal. Sans doute parce qu'en plus de cela, venait-il d'apprendre qu'il venait d'être jeté dehors et d'être renié.

Il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir et n'en avait pas envie. Il s'en contrefichait. Ce qui lui importait maintenant était de tenir le plus longtemps possible pour gagner du temps. Pour Duo.

Il se raccrochait à la pensée de Duo comme un naufragé à sa planche.

Il clignait sans arrêt des paupières et respirait à petit coups rapides pour atténuer la douleur et reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur son corps défaillant.

Ce qu'il savait faire, il l'avait appris grâce à plusieurs personnes. Il avait surtout eu d'excellents maîtres et de l'aide en les personnes de Mil et de Lucrezia qui étaient de très bons guérisseurs.

Il se sentit à peine tomber sur le sol. Il y demeura étendu quelques secondes, totalement inerte, à demi assommé.

Il cilla. Il voyait un peu flou. Il tenta de rassembler ses esprits et de se remettre debout. Il poussait sur ses bras et retombait aussitôt. Son père avait dû frapper si fort qu'il était incapable de se relever.

Il resta allongé et se prépara à recevoir d'autres coups. Odin ne s'arrêtait d'ordinaire pas à quelques coups. Il n'était pas du genre à cela. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. Seulement le battre comme plâtre parce qu'il avait osé lui tenir tête. Il voulait lui donner une leçon.

Il venait de le lui dire.

Heero attendit, résigné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été battu.

Puis il réalisa, avec un temps de retard, que son père ne s'acharnait pas sur lui alors qu'il aurait dû le faire.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit le son.

A travers son brouillard de souffrance et les battements sourd de ses pulsations dans ses oreilles, il entendit quelque chose de miraculeux. Quelque chose de totalement inattendu dans cet endroit.

Le grondement sourd et impressionnant, d'un animal.

Cela était près de lui. Très, très près.

Ce devait être produit par un très, très gros animal.

Un félin.

Il battit de nouveau des paupières puis tenta une fois de plus de se redresser. Il y parvint cette fois, péniblement. Il se mit sur ses coudes puis secoua lentement la tête pour chasser les derniers reliquats de son malaise naissant.

Il n'y avait aucun animal, même familier dans la capitale. Ne comptaient pas les montures et animaux de bât qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des animaux familiers, mais domestiques utiles.

Quelque chose comme une joie terrifiante mêlée à de la crainte saisit tout à coup le jeune moine. Il n'osait espérer que ce soit celui auquel il pensait. Hors ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne et non pas un animal qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec son père et lui.

Il aurait préféré que celui qui se trouvait là ne soit pas présent dans cette pièce. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour sa vie.

Il grimaça, plissa le regard et inspira avant de relâcher de l'air. Un vertige l'avait saisi. Il attendit quelques secondes et celui-ci disparut. Un mal de tête lancinant avait envahi sa boîte crânienne.

Il put enfin redresser un peu la tête. Il l'orienta vers la gauche. Son regard s'agrandit et il retint une exclamation.

Son premier réflexe fut de se relever aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il réussit, il ne sut comment, à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il s'aida du dossier du fauteuil pour rejoindre l'énorme félin au pelage miel qui se tenait devant lui.

L'animal faisait barrage de son corps pour le protéger.

Heero ne l'avait jamais encore vu sous cette forme, ainsi complètement transformé, mais il savait parfaitement qui était le métamorphe qui était venu à son secours.

Il identifia l'espèce du félin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une panthère des forêts de l'ouest. Ou tout du moins d'une version améliorée et légèrement humanisée de cette panthère. Ce qui indiquait la présence d'un druide métamorphe et non d'un animal.

La taille, tout d'abord. D'ordinaire les panthères n'étaient pas de gros félins, hors ici, la bête était énorme. Et un mâle, superbe. Il était impressionnant. Ses muscles roulaient sous son poil ras et velouté. Son regard était extrêmement expressif, trop vivant pour être celui d'un animal.

Il se tenait face à son père, crocs découverts et grondant.

Celui-ci le fixait avec un sourire mauvais.

- Regarde. Mais regarde cette chose. Ricana-t-il. Elle est venu voler au secours de sa pauvre petite larve d'amant en détresse !

Heero lui adressa un regard confus. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que son père venait de lui dire.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était la raison pour laquelle il venait d'employer le mot amant. Il se demandait sur quelle théorie fumeuse ce dernier avait bien pu se baser pour penser cela.

- Eh bien ? N'est-ce donc pas ce que vous êtes ? Lui demanda Odin, sarcastique.

Il avait noté l'étonnement du jeune moine. Il osa tendre la main vers l'avant pour désigner le félin, qui avait cessé de gronder mais qui conservait un œil sur lui.

- N'est-donc pas la raison pour laquelle il se trouve dans tes quartiers depuis maintenant presque deux années ? Demanda le Maréchal, avec un demi sourire entendu. Pour réchauffer ton lit ? Avec les nouvelles règles en vigueur depuis quelques années, entre celle qui autorise les jeunes elfes à conserver la longueur de cheveux qu'ils désirent et celle qui permet d'avoir un compagnon plutôt qu'une compagne, pour ceux qui désirent avoir une vie maritale, les choses ont beaucoup changé. L'on peut trouver de tout parmi les recrues. De la plus masculine des jeunes sœurs aux plus délicieux des frères. Celui que tu as choisi pour toi n'est pas le plus inintéressant.

Le gros félin pressait son flanc contre Heero pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il était réellement énorme. Si gros qu'il arrivait aisément au niveau de la hanche du jeune elfe.

Celui-ci était penché au dessus de la panthère et avait passé un bras autour de son cou. Il avait toujours des vertiges et se retenait à lui tant bien que mal. Il avait eu un mouvement d'humeur aux paroles de son père mais le félin avait émis un léger son alors qu'il avait la tête légèrement tournée vers lui.

Aussi étrange que cela ait pu paraître, même pour lui, Heero comprenait ce que ce regard, si familier dans sa teinte, tentait de lui transmettre.

Il lui fallait conserver son sang froid.

- Ceci explique parfaitement les raisons de son arrivée ici puis son attitude protectrice envers toi. Ajouta Odin, sarcastique. Regarde le ! Cette chose que tu vois transformée est en temps normal un elfe. Une personne qui déforme son corps pour devenir ce qu'il est maintenant. Duo est un Druide et un Lumineux, Heero. Il pue le métamorphe. Il n'y a qu'eux pour produire ces êtres dégénérés qui ne sont que des animaux. Il n'a pas sa place parmi les Gris. Il devait être abattu sur le champ comme le dangereux animal sauvage qu'il est !

Il eut un geste méprisant tandis qu'il émettait un grognement de dégoût.

- Je suppose que tu étais au courant de tout cela ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire à un individu qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme étant son père. Même plus comme son géniteur.

Encore moins comme son supérieur. Il allait quitter le monastère et devenir un frère libre. Sa main se referma un peu plus sur la poignée de fourrure qu'elle avait entouré.

La panthère se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

- Mes raisons de te chasser de ma vie et de ma maison ne s'en voient que plus renforcées. Déclara Odin, avec un reniflement méprisant. Tu es un échec, Heero. L'échec de ma vie et une déception.

Si le jeune moine n'en laissa rien paraître, il n'en réagit pas moins vivement. Les mots d'Odin pouvaient faire bien plus souffrir que ses coups. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, mais il se sentait au bord des larmes.

L'enfant qu'il était intérieurement était d'ailleurs en train de pleurer. Sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu et parce qu'il venait de se faire rabaisser une fois de plus.

Il avait fait appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour conserver un air totalement indifférent.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie. Il n'y avait que son père pour jouer avec lui et l'atteindre de cette façon.

Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Pour le punir de faits dont il n'était pas coupable en réalité. Il avait fini par le comprendre grâce à ses amis, grâce à certains de ses maîtres au monastère et surtout grâce à Duo.

- J'ai des espions, mon garçon. Je sais donc tout ce qu'i savoir à propos de la vie de mon imbécile de cousin et de celle de son fils. Révéla tranquillement Odin. Sache que si Howard a envoyé son rejeton étudier le savoir ancestral de sa mère en pays druidique, cela est à mon avis parce que cela devait cacher une bonne raison. Nous avons fini par la découvrir. Ton Duo n'est pas exactement un druide ordinaire.

- Je vois. Articula alors Heero avec un peu de difficulté, d'un ton neutre.

Il avait un peu de mal à parler. Sa langue avait enflé.

- Duo n'est pas ordinaire parce qu'il possède en lui le sang de deux peuples et ce que voulait oncle Howard était qu'il possède les faiblesses comme les forces de ces deux peuples. Poursuivit le jeune elfe, avec un peu de lenteur. Son fils est un sang-mêlé. Il doit en savoir le plus possible sur les deux cultures. Il doit également posséder la discipline, ainsi que les notions d'art de la guerre d'un moine guerrier, puis le savoir millénaire des druides. Cela lui permettrait de mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Duo n'est ni un monstre, ni une bête et encore moins une plante sauvage. Il est un Druide dont la magie naturelle est très puissante. Il la maîtrise d'ailleurs parfaitement.

- Ce garçon possède des pouvoirs qui n'ont rien à avoir avec les nôtres ! Cracha son père. Et encore moins avec ceux de son peuple, comme tu le dis si bien !

Il n'appréciait guère que le crachoir lui ait été repris. Il eut un rire bref.

- Il ne fait pas partie de ces druides qui sont capables de s'illustrer au combat. J'avoue avoir une certaine admiration pour eux. Déclara-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne fait même pas partie des autres castes de druides. Il fait malheureusement partie de la seule caste de druide qui est à la fois crainte et révérée par les elfes Lumineux. Cette caste est unique et n'est occupée que par un seul membre sur l'ensemble du monde dans toutes les contrées pour une simple raison. Il n'y a qu'un seul druide comme celui-ci par millénaire et Duo est celui de ce millénaire-ci. Il est dangereux.

Odin afficha un air légèrement craintif pendant une demi seconde avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et la panthère se remit à gronder.

Le magnifique regard violet, légèrement en amande, de celle-ci, scintilla.

- Il est un druide d'un genre très particulier. Déclara Odin, avec un petit reniflement méprisant. Je l'ai déjà dit, il est à la fois craint et aimé chez les siens pour les services qu'il offre. Je me demande s'il sera tant que cela apprécié parmi les gens de son peuple lorsqu'il sera découvert.

Il se pencha en direction de Duo et celui-ci avança en découvrant un peu plus les crocs.

- Je pourrais éventuellement changer d'avis à son sujet. Susurra-t-il. Ce qui me permettrait peut être de t'oublier. A condition qu'il décide de veiller à mon plaisir personnel, comme il l'a fait pour toi bien entendu. Quotidiennement, sans faillir. J'ai des exigences.

Duo se remit à gronder. Il se tut aussitôt qu'il sentit la main de Heero venir se poser avec douceur sur le haut de sa large tête.

- Ce n'est pas... Commença Heero.

Il s'interrompit, porta le dos de ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il laissa retomber sa main et inspira.

- Il n'est pas question que nous acceptions ton chantage. Lui dit-il fermement, en dépit de la douleur que lui infligeait sa langue blessée. Duo n'est l'esclave sexuel de personne. Il n'a jamais été le mien. Je ne l'ai jamais contrôlé. Il est son propre maître.

Puis il vit.

Il vit la peur dans le regard de son père.

Odin avait peur de Duo. Il ne cessait de conserver ses yeux sur lui. Il le haïssait parce qu'il en était terrifié.

Le jeune elfe fixait son père, stupéfait.

Duo représentaient une menace pour Odin Lowe. Un danger.

- Laisse moi voir. Entendit-il tout à coup dire près de lui.

La voix était profonde, veloutée et calme.

Le regard, lorsqu'il tourna le sien et qu'il rencontra celui de son cousin, crépusculaire.

- Laisse moi regarder, Ro. Murmura Duo, de sa voix paisible.

Il avait repris forme humaine. Si Odin craignait son cousin, ce n'était pas le cas de Duo qui était en train de prendre ses aises et de tenter d'examiner sa blessure à la tête.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Heero remarqua que Duo était nu. Il ne portait absolument rien. Il savait que son cousin ne pouvait pas porter de vêtements lorsqu'il devait se transformer.

Il rosit sans le réaliser.

Duo devait se dévêtir en catastrophe, raison pour laquelle il préférait, comme les druides et les rôdeurs, généralement ne porter que du cuir. La plupart du temps des chemises à lacets au niveau du col et un système de lacets le long de la cuisse, aux bras et au col pour la tunique et les chausses en cuir. Les vêtements devaient pouvoir se retirer avec beaucoup de facilité ou pouvoir s'adapter à la demi forme animale du druide lorsque celui-ci se transformait.

Heero accepta de se laisser examiner avec un léger hochement de tête. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son cousin s'approcher un peu plus. La proximité de ce corps chaud et nu le troublait malgré la présence de son père.

Il se morigéna et reprit son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Les doigts de Duo venaient de se poser sur la peau de son visage.

Le frisson qu'il ressentit fut plus dû aux effleurements et aux palpations que son cousin exerçait plutôt que du soin.

Il se relaxa instantanément. Les soins de Duo étaient différents des siens ou même de ceux de Mil. Plus naturels, moins divins. C'était en tout cas de cette façon qu'il ressentait les choses.

Naturels et puissants.

Il oublia où il était pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à la sensation de bien être qu'il ressentait et à la présence de celui qui le bénissait de sa présence.

Il oublia tout, même son père et la menace qu'il représentait. Il alla même jusqu'à instinctivement porter ses mains sur les hanches nues de Duo qu'il sentit frissonner sous son toucher.

- Ro… Murmura Duo, troublé.

Heero entrouvrit les paupières pour ne trouver sur le regard violet à la pupille dilatée de Duo dans le sien. Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Pendant un très court instant, Heero eut sincèrement l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser.

La seconde suivante il fut témoin d'un phénomène étrange. Là où se trouvait Duo l'instant d'avant, ne se retrouva tout à coup plus qu'un léger scintillement qui disparut presque aussitôt. Il y avait eu un léger déplacement d'air.

Il ne sentit plus la présence de son cousin.

Il se faisait entendre une voix dans l'antichambre, derrière les doubles portes.

Quelqu'un frappa.

- Odin ? Veuillez pardonner notre intrusion mais la première porte était grande ouverte. Est-ce bien à cette heure-ci que nous devions nous voir ? Un elfe d'âge mur, qui entra, avec le sourire.

Sa voix grave avait empli la pièce. Il possédait au moins autant de présence qu'Odin sinon plus.

- Salutations Heero. Salua-t-il le jeune moine. Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

L'elfe était un prêtre. Son regard bleu perçant ne manquait aucun détail. S'il avait noté que Heero n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'adresser un sourire au jeune moine qui le lui rendit avec un peu de mal.

Tous au monastère savaient quelles étaient les relations qu'Odin avait avec son fils depuis quelques années. Ils avaient bien tenté de lui en parler, lors de certains conseils, mais le Grand Héros avait été intraitable. Il était impossible de parler avec cet individu. Il avait énormément changé depuis le décès de son épouse.

Le prêtre était accompagné d'un elfe dont la vêture, au motif riche et compliqué, dénonçait le mage expérimenté.

Un autre moine guerrier, un autre Maréchal, les suivait de près.

Odin et Howard n'étaient pas les deux seuls Grand Héros parmi les moines que la nation Grise possédait encore de vivants. Il s'en comptait d'autres. Quelques anciens, beaucoup plus âgés qu'eux, qui étaient à la retraite depuis très longtemps, mais il en restait peu. Tout au plus une petite dizaine à travers tout le pays.

Il y avait ensuite tout ceux de cette génération, ceux du tout dernier conflit contre les centaures, qui avait été très court – il avait tout juste duré trois semaines et les elfes Gris avaient perdu les terres qui se situaient plus au Sud.

Ils étaient très peu, environ cinq et étaient encore en service. Il y en avait deux dans les rangs des moines et trois autres dans les autres castes. Il s'agissait de Heero, Milliardo, Trowa, Wu Fei et Sally.

Ceux de leur génération, qui avaient combattu aux Colonnes d'Air, n'étaient que trois vivants. Les autres avaient été nommés à titre posthume.

Les deux premiers étaient Howard et Odin, le troisième se nommait Talith et était leur ami depuis des années. Ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble et ils avaient même été aux différentes tavernes de la ville ensembles. Inséparables.

Jusqu'au jour où il y avait eu cette bataille et où ils avaient perdu Saaya.

Talith était maître d'armes au monastère et enseignait aux jeunes qui arrivaient pendant leurs deux premières années. Il suivait le parcours de tout le monde et les entraînait jusqu'à la fin de leurs quatre années de noviciat.

Ils étaient en tout et pour tout au total, anciens comme jeunes Héros, très exactement dix huit.

Tous de castes différentes. Cela allait du moine guerrier, en passant par le mage ou le guérisseur. Il y avait également de simples notables qui s'étaient illustrés par leurs actions dans la ville pendant les conflits.

Heero se retenait au dossier du fauteuil. Il ne s'était pas demandé où était passé Duo. Il avait très bien compris que celui-ci s'était esquivé dans ce fameux "monde du dessous" dont il lui parlait souvent. Il l'avait fait avec sa discrétion habituelle pour aller se rhabiller. Il pouvait avoir accès à ce plan d'existence sans aucune difficulté pour y faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Il l'utilisait la plupart du temps pour ses déplacements. Mais ne le faisait qu'en cas d'urgence. Chacune de ses utilisations de se monde avait un coût. Chaque "bond" qu'il effectuait, lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

Le jeune elfe s'inclina avec déférence pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

De son côté, Odin ruminait sa vengeance et attendait le moment pour agir. Il ne pouvait rien faire en présence de ses collègues pour le moment. Seulement faire bonne figure et prétendre avoir de bonnes relations avec son fils.

Leur brouille familiale ne regardait personne et il avait surtout envie de conserver son souffre douleur le plus longtemps possible.

- Heero ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir, avec soulagement, le visage souriant de son cousin, qui était de nouveau dans ses vêtements. Il avait tout, du gambison, en passant par les chausses, la cotte de maille et les bottes souples.

Il ne se demandait pas de quelle manière il s'était débrouillé pour se vêtir aussi rapidement. Il le savait.

Duo avait utilisé le monde du dessous comme vestiaire.

- Aah ! S'exclama Talith, avec un large sourire. Duo, mon gaillard ! Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Il donna une claque dans le dos au jeune druide sous l'œil bienveillant de ses deux compagnons et celui courroucé du père de Heero.

- Bien, maître Talith. Lui répondit Duo, qui endura la caresse d'ours avec un sourire. Toujours bon pied, bon œil et en parfaite forme pour me mesurer à vous demain malgré l'entraînement d'hier !

Talith éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de lui saisir l'épaule pour le ramener vers lui avec un sourire empli de fierté.

Il n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune elfe n'était vraiment pas brillant en magie divine. Mais rares étaient ceux qui l'étaient. La magie divine était difficile. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup d'appelés et peu d'élus dans ce domaine. Il avait lui-même été un cancre absolu en cette matière plus jeune et avoir la foi n'y changeait rien.

L'important était de simplement connaître quelques sorts basiques d'attaque et de soins. Ceux-ci pouvaient toujours être utiles en cas de besoin si l'on avait pas de prêtre ou de guérisseur sous la main.

Duo était largement plus doué qu'il ne l'était puisqu'il savait guérir avec l'ensemble des sorts de guérison qui leur était mis à disposition par la déesse. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas quelle était la raison pour laquelle son collègue maître en magie divine s'acharnait autant du ce jeune. Duo était certainement l'un des meilleurs combattants qu'il connaissait, il possédait un sens du social et de l'organisation extraordinaires.

Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'était pas né idiot.

- Duo ? L'appela Heero, de sa place.

Duo sentit son cousin sur le point de s'effondrer. Heero et lui étaient reliés par un lien invisible depuis l'enfance. Il se rendait bien compte que Heero faisait bonne figure pour éviter de montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était heureux qu'il ait réussi à ôter toute marque de coup avant que les visiteurs d'Odin n'entrent.

Le jeune druide salua son maître d'armes d'un léger hochement de tête poli puis se rendit près de son cousin.

Heero posa une main sur son épaule. Il allait se laisser guider. Il avait un tel mal de tête qu'il n'arrivait plus à y voir clair et en avait la nausée. Les deux jeunes gens s'excusèrent auprès de leurs aînés avec un petit salut déférent puis se dirigèrent sortie.

Duo fit passer son cousin en premier. Il allait le suivre lorsque Odin l'appela.

- Sergent ! Le retint celui-ci, d'un ton sec.

Le jeune druide ferma les paupières l'espace d'une seconde et émit un soupir inaudible.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir. Déclara Heero, à voix basse, avec calme. Je sais que tu ne risques rien avec Talith dans la pièce. Vas-y.

- Surtout attends moi. Lui dit Duo, l'air inquiet, à voix basse.

Heero opina sans répondre puis s'achemina avec lenteur vers la seconde double porte.

Le jeune druide se retourna pour regarder Odin, l'air interrogateur.

- En ce qui concerne ce dont nous avons parlé un peu plus tôt, il semblerait que tu aies déjà fait ton choix. Cela se voit dans ton regard. Déclara Odin, d'un ton neutre.

Duo haussa un sourcil ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

_- Ton opinion à propos de mes choix m'importe peu. _Pensa le jeune druide, indifférent.

Il était heureux qu'Odin n'ait pas eu connaissance du fond de la pensée de son vis à vis.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Vous semblez, ton cousin et toi, vouloir conserver une paix relative. Lui dit-il, tranquillement. Passe l'épreuve à laquelle je te soumets et confirme ton rôle de mâle adulte en ce monde. Si tu la réussis, tu pourras non seulement braver tous les dangers futurs qui se présenteront à toi, mais tu pourras te présenter la tête haute devant tes pairs. N'importe où. Je dis bien n'importe où, Duo. Personne, même pas moi, mes amis ici en sont témoins, n'aura le droit de t'en empêcher. Cette épreuve aura pour prix ta liberté.

- Me fous totalement de confirmer mon rôle de mâle adulte en ce monde. Marmonna le jeune elfe dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ? Demanda Odin, qui, malgré son excellente ouïe, avait mal entendu.

- Rien de bien important. S'excusa Duo, qui leva une main, l'air contrit.

Talith, Darlian et Will, qui avaient parfaitement entendu ce que le jeune druide avait dit, retenaient à grand mal leur envie de rire.

Duo arborait une expression particulière, un air d'indifférence absolue, qui le faisait ressembler à quelqu'un de bien particulier. Ce n'était pas Howard.

Cela agaça prodigieusement Odin.

Le père de Heero n'avait croisé cette personne, une druidesse, qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Il était alors très jeune et avait accompagné son cousin Howard en territoire ennemi pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Cette druidesse avait un caractère impossible. Personne, même pas ses parents, n'arrivaient à lui faire faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle était pourtant l'une des druidesses les plus douées de son village et de sa contrée. La plus jeune à avoir été intégrée dans le cercle des druides de la capitale sur la demande même de l'archidruide.

Cette elfe Lumineuse était la mère de Duo.

Howard en était tombé amoureux peu de temps après qu'il soit reparti dans le Nord en le laissant sur place. Cette chose se tenait maintenant devant lui. Encore en vie.

La personne qui l'avait mis au monde avait pourvu ce garçon de la plupart de ses dons et qualités. De sa puissance magique.

S'il était druide et non pas moine guerrier, comme son père, cela était de la faute de cette elfe. S'il possédait ces cheveux châtains et ce regard violet, cela était parce qu'elle avait la même chevelure et le même regard. S'il était aussi fier et racé, cabochard et constamment empli de bonne humeur, cela était parce qu'elle était ainsi.

Elle avait été une farouche combattante et celle qui l'avait marqué d'une belle cicatrice au torse pour le restant de son existence, il y avait des années de cela.

Un magnifique coup de griffes. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la tuer dans la forêt.

Il se retint de grincer des dents de joie. Il tenait maintenant sa vengeance. Il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de la progéniture des deux êtres qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Parce que ceux-ci avaient tout et que lui n'avait plus rien.

- Il y a un vieux monastère, près de Nightsville. Dit-il, avec un sang-froid remarquable.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards surpris que se jetèrent ses trois visiteurs.

- Rends toi sur place. Lui ordonna-t-il. Mais il ne s'agit pas simplement de te rendre là bas et revenir. Je veux une preuve de ton passage et je te charge d'une mission. Il y a une personne dans les murs de ce monastère que je veux que tu retrouves. Il s'agit d'une elfe aux longs cheveux blonds qui répond au nom de Liriana. Élimine la et ramène moi la bague de perles qu'elle porte à la main gauche.

- Odin ! Tenta d'intervenir le mage, qui avait froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Tu ne peux pas possiblement demander de tuer Liriana voyons ! Est-ce en raison de tes dissensions avec Ji ?

Odin leva une main pour demander quelques secondes.

- Pas maintenant Darlian. Tues cette fille et ramène moi ce que je t'ai demandé, Duo. Je considérerais que tu es capable d'être non seulement un elfe digne de ce nom et un moine guérisseur, mais je reconnaîtrais publiquement que tu es le digne fils de ta mère. Ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire rusé.

Il vit le regard violet du jeune druide s'élargir et manqua de sourire d'amusement.

Il savait que Duo n'était pas un imbécile et qu'il avait parfaitement compris que même s'il revenait de sa mission et qu'il tienne ses promesses, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui serait impossible de demeurer à Sank.

Dévoiler à tous qui était réellement sa mère serait le condamner à mort.

Odin se tourna vers le sorcier.

- Mon ami Will, ici présent, te renverra ensuite au monastère vers Geai avec une lettre de recommandation. Déclara-t-il avec une certaine emphase. Mon fils pourra même t'accompagner. Je lui accorde bien volontiers quelques vacances.

Duo hocha la tête, l'air neutre, sans quitter du regard celui d'Odin.

Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était complètement piégé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'accepter de tuer cette pauvre fille. Mais accepter de sortir de cette ville vivant, de signer une trêve et de permettre à Heero d'être tenu à l'écart de leurs affaires, cela était valable.

Son cousin était à l'abri et en sécurité. Odin ne toucherait pas à son fils.

Il ne reviendrait pas. Il serait plus logique de ne pas revenir. Il allait avertir le monastère des intentions d'Odin. Il était visible que le père de Heero avait une dent contre les habitants du lieu.

Il était en colère. Odin avait dépassé les limites. Il avait eu cette fois l'intention de tuer Heero. Pas tout de suite. Il aurait pris son temps pour jouer avec lui.

Simplement parce que Heero avait refusé de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. C'est à dire se débarrasser de lui.

Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation que les deux elfes avaient échangée. S'il n'avait pu empêcher le coup que le père avait porté sur son fils, il avait au moins pu empêcher qu'il celui-ci ne le tue.

La fragile trêve qu'il venait d'obtenir n'allait pas durer.

Odin allait s'en prendre de nouveau à Heero aussitôt qu'il allait avoir le dos tourné et qu'il serait sorti de Sank. Il allait faire en sorte que son cousin sorte de la ville et qu'il ne le fasse pas seul. Il voulait que tout le petit groupe de la fin de semaine accompagne Heero. Il tenait également à ce que amis et compagnons, qui faisaient tous partie des Sweepers, partent de la ville.

Il allait organiser leur départ à tous dans le plus grand secret.

Il sortit, referma la porte, non sans avoir une dernière fois salué les visiteurs avec le respect dû à leur rang.

Les questions à son sujets débutèrent aussitôt.

- Dis moi que cela est une plaisanterie et que tu ne comptes pas réellement envoyer ce jeune à Nightsville seul ? Demanda Darlian, le prêtre. N'est-ce pas un peu dépasser les bornes ? Se rendre au monastère seul est du suicide !

- Il a raison, Odin. Je ne comprends pas ta démarche. Renchérit Talith, qui avait les poings sur les hanches. Et pour quelle raison voudrais-tu faire assassiner la fille de Ji ?

- Il n'a pas tort. Tu sais qu'il se trouve que cette enfant est ma filleule. Pourrais-tu répondre aux questions ? Surenchérit le mage, qui avait les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi envoyer Duo là bas ? À moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que nous devrions savoir à propos de Duo que tu nous aurais dissimulé ?

- Je pense que c'est le cas. Confirma Talith, qui commençait à voir clair dans le jeu de son ami et collègue. Cet enfant est celui dont m'a entretenu Geai. Notre ami druide nous a souvent parlé d'un jeune prodige qu'il avait eu il y a quelques années de cela et qu'il avait lui même formé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait environ une dizaine d'années.

Ses deux amis opinèrent. Odin s'assombrit, mais n'émit aucun commentaire.

- S'il s'agit bien de Duo et s'il s'agit bien du druide auquel je pense, ceci explique beaucoup de choses. Déclara le prêtre, l'air grave. Tu es en train de jouer un jeu dangereux, Odin. Ton comportement est étrange depuis quelques temps. Tu sais que nous sommes de fervents partisans de la paix, comme tout ceux du monastère.

- La présence d'un sang mêlé parmi nous, qui a des dons de druide qui plus est, peu se révéler être une chance inespérée ! Ajouta le mage, d'un ton vibrant. Nous avons tant en commun et tant à partager ! Nous sommes cousins après tout !

- Certainement pas ! Marmonna Odin, assez bas pour que les trois elfes aient du mal à l'entendre.

Ils avaient pourtant l'oreille fine.

- Pardon ? Demanda Darlian, surpris. Pas quoi ?

- Je disais que je ne savais pas. Que vous étiez aussi intéressés par Duo, s'entend. Mentit le père de Heero.

Il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il n'y avait que peu de point sur lesquels il se trouvait en accord avec eux. Ces trois elfes allaient être parmi les premiers dont les têtes allaient tomber lorsque les choses allaient changer.

Ils étaient des ennemis.

Will jeta un coup œil soupçonneux à Darlian et celui-ci souleva un sourcil. Ils trouvaient la réponse fumeuse.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, chez ami, je tiens à préciser une chose essentielle en tant que chef du corps diplomatique. Annonça Talith, avec sévérité. Nous avons jusqu'ici réussi à entretenir une paix fragile avec les Lumineux, Odin. J'espère que ta décision d'envoyer cet enfant passer cette épreuve ne nous portera pas préjudice. Je vais surveiller sa progression. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce garçon, tu en subiras les conséquences le premier.

Odin avait le regard vert de son vis à vis plongé dans le sien. Il le lui rendit avec assurance.

- Tes considérations diplomatiques et politiques, Talith, m'importent peu. Lui répondit Odin, qui fit un geste évasif de la main dans les airs. C'est à toi de te charger de ces problèmes, non le mien.

Il alla se placer derrière sa table de travail et leur désigna de la main un petit objet, une boîte en bois, qui était posée dessus.

- Que diriez-vous de revenir au but de la réunion que nous avions prévue pour aujourd'hui ? Leur dit-il avec un petit sourire froid. À propos des congés des Adeptes de cette année...

La conversation se poursuivit sur le sujet habituel de la vie au monastère dans la capitale.


	4. Eclosion

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif dans lequel nos habituels et vaillants Gboys vont se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Par la Grande Déesse Séléné, que n'ai-je encore inventé pour vous plaire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chap 4.**

**Eclosion.**

Cela avait pris à Heero un certain temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte de l'absence anormale de son cousin.

Il était rentré dans leurs quartiers à la caserne, avec l'aide de Duo, quelques heures plus tôt, s'était immédiatement couché pour s'endormir comme une masse. Les soins de Duo produisaient sur lui généralement cet effet là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait été soigné par son cousin et ce soin, comme les autres, avait été efficace.

Il avait dormi comme un bébé pour ne se réveiller que plusieurs heures plus tard, parfaitement reposé.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son petit lit, s'étira longuement, fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale et bâilla. Ceci avant de se mettre à se gratter avec un manque d'élégance qui en aurait fait hurler de rire plus d'un dans la caserne.

N'importe quel Adepte ou simple soldat aurait donné un mois de solde pour voir le Frère Heero de Lowe, jeune Commandeur de l'Ordre, en simples culottes de toile, se gratter la tête, puis ensuite le ventre, le bas ventre et l'arrière train avec des gestes mous.

Non seulement le spectacle devait en valoir le détour, pour ceux qui s'intéressaient de près à sa personne pour des raisons autre que pour son intelligence, mais cela était plus que certainement hilarant à regarder.

Le jeune moine guerrier se redressa, l'œil subitement plus vif.

Il venait de se souvenir qu'il venait d'être jeté dehors.

Et cela pas plus tard qu'il y avait quelques heures.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, l'air morne. Il devait se rendre chez son père.

Correction.

Chez le Grand Héros Odin Lowe.

Pour aller chercher ses affaires.

Il déglutit, ravala la souffrance qui l'avait envahi et inspira, l'air résolu.

Il devait changer de nom. Il avait été renié par son géniteur, cela allait certainement se savoir d'ici peu et il n'allait certainement pas laisser le maréchal arriver le premier chez le commandeur des maisons pour indiquer le changement dans son état familial.

Il allait s'y rendre le premier et signaler sa décision de prendre un autre nom. Ils en avaient le droit et cela une seule fois dans leur vie de moine. Ils n'étaient pas tenu de donner les raisons de leurs choix.

Il allait désormais utiliser le nom qu'il aurait dû prendre à son inscription, il y avait des années de cela et il allait quitter Sank. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette ville.

Il allait quitter Sank, prendre Duo avec lui et ils allaient partir très loin de cette folie. Il allait l'emmener loin d'Odin et de sa constante envie de le tuer.

Il lui fallait le protéger. Absolument.

Mais il allait manger un morceau avant. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans un ventre creux hors il avait réellement très faim.

Il eut un sourire. Duo avait déteint sur lui.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre dans ses chausses, qu'il avait enfilées à la va vite. La première chose qu'il vit fut un empilement de boites en bois et de sacs en toile.

Il s'en approcha, stupéfait et reconnut, posé contre l'une des caisses, un vieil arc et un carquois qui lui appartenaient. Quelqu'un avait été chercher ses affaires dans son ancienne demeure. Tout était posé là, parfaitement bien rangé et correctement posé contre un mur pour éviter d'encombrer le passage. Ils n'avaient que peu d'espace dans leurs quartiers.

Il y avait un petit mot sur la table qui leur servait à leurs repas. Il était écris d'une main rapide. Heero le prit pour le lire. Il était de son cousin. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il avait pris la liberté d'aller chercher toutes ses affaires chez Odin. N'avaient été ramenée dans leurs quartiers que celles qu'il avait jugé utiles.

Le reste avait été emmené puis stocké chez Wu Fei. Il expliquait également qu'il avait fait une liste de tout ce qu'il avait empaqueté dans les boîtes et les sacs pour que Heero puisse aisément retrouver ses affaires.

Dans les boîtes qui avaient été emmenées chez les Chang, ne se trouvaient que des objets et affaires qui avaient appartenu à la mère de Heero.

- _Ton père ne remarquera même pas leur disparition._ Avait ajouté Duo, dans le petit mot. _Mais, quand bien même. Ro, ton père est quelqu'un qui passe son temps à changer d'avis simplement pour te faire souffrir. J'ai donc pris la décision, sans te consulter et je te prie de m'en excuser, de mettre les affaires de ta mère. Je me suis souvenu que tu as toujours considéré ces biens comme étant les plus précieux que tu pouvais posséder. Ils sont maintenant bien à l'abri chez Wu. Personne n'ira les chercher dans cette forteresse, même pas ton auguste Héros de père._

Heero en avait la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Duo avait toujours pensé à tout.

Il pensait à tout.

Son cousin expliquait également qu'il avait été aidé de quelques uns de leurs amis qui s'étaient portés comme volontaires et cela avec un enthousiasme qui avait même amusé les gardes des Chang que Wu Fei avait amené avec lui.

Il avait rajouté tout au bas de la feuille qu'il savait que Heero aurait certainement faim lorsqu'il allait se lever. Il lui avait donc préparé de quoi manger. Il n'avait qu'à aller dans la cuisine. Il trouverait tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans la petite marmite qui se trouvait dans l'âtre du four. Le tout devrait être encore chaud lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Il y avait un gros pain frais dans la huche et du lard dans le garde manger. Le dessert était une simple pomme.

Heero se rendit pieds nus dans la cuisine avec le sourire. Il était ravi. Son cousin lui avait préparé à manger. L'endroit qui leur servait à préparer les repas était minuscule mais suffisant.

Il se rendit directement vers ce qui ressemblait à la fois à une cheminée et un four. Il en ouvrit les petites portes et vit la marmite à l'intérieur. Il huma l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de celle-ci et sa faim s'accrut.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était attablé avec une soupe épaisse de légumes au safran et au cumin, dans un large bol. Il s'était coupé une large tranche de pain fait maison. Duo faisait le pain lui-même, tous les trois jours. D'énormes miches de pains bis qu'ils dévoraient à deux au cinq repas.

Il avait coupé une fine tranche de lard avant de la découper en dés dans son bol. Il commença à manger et poussa un soupir d'aise dès la première bouchée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au moment où il finissait de nettoyer son bol avec un morceau de pain.

- Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix forte, sa bouchée avalée.

Milliardo entra, avec le sourire. Comme toujours.

Heero le salua d'un petit hochement de tête rapide et retourna à la cuisine se servir un second bol de soupe. Son cousin était une merveille. Il avait toujours admis qu'il adorait littéralement sa façon de cuisiner.

Il revint s'asseoir et se remit à manger.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim. Constata Milliardo, qui avait pris place dans le seul et unique fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Heero était assis sur épais coussin qui se trouvait sur un vieux tapis. Il n'avait que peu de meubles. Sa salle à manger était fruste. Elle se composait d'une table basse ronde et de deux gros coussins.

- En veux-tu un bol ? S'enquit Heero, après avoir avalé. Il y en a encore.

- Non merci, mais mange. Tu as besoin de nourrir ta grande carcasse. S'esclaffa son ami.

Milliardo s'était confortablement installé, face à lui. Il lui était souvent arrivé de venir ici. Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où il était passé par hasard, assez tard.

Il avait surprenait souvent les deux cousins en train de lire ou d'étudier dans cette pièce le soir venu. Heero lisait assis dans le fauteuil.

Duo était, soit installé le dos appuyé contre le bas de son fauteuil, assis sur un coussin, soit installé assis à la table basse qu'il avait rapproché pour écrire.

Ils faisaient souvent cela pour se tenir chaud l'hiver. L'endroit n'était pas très bien chauffé. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se tenir assis ainsi les uns contre les autres le soir, en particulier l'hiver, que ce soit dans les dortoirs de sœurs ou de frères.

Tout ceux qui partageaient des chambres le faisaient. Les épais murs du monastère étaient appréciés l'été pour leur fraîcheur mais l'hiver, les pièces étaient glaciales.

- Aurais-tu vu Duo ? Demanda Heero, entre deux bouchées. Il n'est pas ici et je me demande pourquoi.

Milliardo secoua la tête.

- Quel besoin a-t-il de courir partout à cette heure ? Soupira le jeune moine.

Il nettoya de nouveau son bol avec le dernier morceau de pain qui lui restait et qu'il avait conservé à cet effet. Il le fit au point de le rendre brillant de propreté.

Il se laissa ensuite aller en arrière sur ses mains avec un soupir d'aise.

- Nom d'un chien, j'avais une fichue faim ! Dit-il, avant de se tapoter l'estomac.

Milliardo se mit à rire.

- Il est heureux que la nourriture de ton cousin sache satisfaire ton appétit. Déclara-t-il, avant de se pencher. Heero, il faut que tu saches…

- Donne moi deux minutes. Lui demanda son ami, qui se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond. Je vais me changer.

Milliardo opina.

Heero se rendit dans sa chambre et se mit à réfléchir pendant qu'il changeait de vêtements.

Il était étrange que Duo ne soit pas encore revenu. Peu importait l'endroit où il s'était rendu, il trouvait qu'il tardait un peu trop. Il était inquiet.

Il avait un peu plus tôt, avant d'entamer son repas, jeté un bref coup d'œil à la petite pièce contiguë à celle qu'ils avaient en commun. Celle-ci servait de chambre à Duo. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans les mêmes quartiers depuis que ce dernier était entré au monastère.

Le jeune moine avait affecté Duo à son service personnel. Il avait droit à une ordonnance puisqu'il venait de passer au grade supérieur. Ce qui avait permis à son cousin de recevoir une petite solde. Il était celui qui le rémunérait puisqu'il touchait un solde conséquent en tant qu'officier.

Duo se chargeait du linge, de la cuisine, de l'entretien de ses affaires, de ses armes et de sa monture. Non qu'il ne se chargeait pas lui-même de ses affaires. L'employer était une excuse pour lui faire partager ses quartiers et bénéficier d'un endroit plus agréable qu'une chambrée.

Son cousin avait de plus, avec lui, des repas gratuits, puisqu'il était celui qui payait la nourriture pour eux. Il n'avait pas que cela. Il bénéficiait également d'avantages qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir comme une monture. Il en avait eu une depuis qu'il se trouvait avec lui et qu'il était entré comme Adepte.

D'ordinaire, les Adeptes n'en avaient pas, excepté ceux qui, comme Duo, étaient des ordonnances. En dehors de cet avantage exceptionnel, le blanchissage de son propre linge, l'entretien de ses propres affaires et celui de ses armes étaient des choses qui étaient ordinaires pour un membre de la communauté.

Le prendre comme ordonnance avait été le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour permettre à son cousin d'avoir un peu d'argent pour payer ses livres d'étude. Non pas que Howard ne lui laissait pas de quoi pour se nourrir ou se vêtir, mais ce n'était que le strict minimum autorisé par le monastère.

Dès l'instant où Duo avait accepté de devenir un membre de l'Ordre, il était devenu le fils de la Grande Déesse et non plus celui de Howard. Il avait donc fait vœu de pauvreté et avait été pris en charge par la communauté. Il devait gagner sa vie pour améliorer son quotidien ou accepter des dons.

Son père ne pouvait lui fournir que peu en monétaire et pas beaucoup plus en matériel.

Heero s'était débrouillé avec Howard autrement. La solution de l'ordonnance avait été ce qui leur avait semblé le mieux à tous les trois et cela avait également évité bon nombre de problèmes à Duo.

En particulier dans les chambrées.

Heero avait toujours protégé son jeune cousin. Cela Howard le savait et il avait toujours fait confiance à son jeune cousin pour prendre soin de son fils.

Heero avait donc fait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'avait pas besoin de consulter Howard pour prendre ses décisions. Pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de consulter son père.

Il avait su, à l'époque, lorsque Duo était entré au monastère comme Adepte, que celui-ci allait subir la dure loi de la ségrégation entre Adeptes. La première des raisons était parce qu'il était, tout comme lui Heero, fils de Grand Héros.

Hors il se passait dans les chambrées des incidents qui n'étaient pas toujours répertoriés, donc pas toujours portés à l'attention des supérieurs. Et parfois, des incidents graves. Il y avait eu des morts. Pas toujours nettes.

Heero avait été le témoin de quelques uns de ces "incidents" et avait été la cible d'autres. Ce qui l'avaient fait se révolter contre ceux qui avaient tenté de le soumettre. Ce n'avait été rien d'autre que cela. Une question de soumission entre dominants.

Il n'avait jamais plié et encore moins cédé devant toutes ces brimades et ces tentatives d'humiliations.

Duo serait devenu un souffre douleur s'il avait intégré une chambrée. Pour plusieurs raisons. Parce qu'il aurait été considéré comme étant le fils d'un privilégié puisque fils de Grand Héros.

Parce qu'il avait une longue chevelure. Il était certainement l'un des elfes qui avait la plus longue chevelure du monastère. Peu la conservaient aussi longue.

Parce qu'il était extrêmement séduisant.

Du moins Heero trouvait-il que Duo l'était. Il avait refusé que son cousin en passe par là.

Ils partageaient donc le même espace. Deux chambres reliées par une petite pièce commune. Celle-ci servait à la fois de pièce pour travailler ou pour les repas, le soir, lorsqu'ils rentraient. Le restant du temps, ils vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations à l'extérieur.

L'un allait se charger de son unité et l'autre, ses longues études de guérisseur.

Cette pièce se trouvait entre les deux chambres. Il s'y était retrouvé plus d'une fois, allongé sur le vieux fauteuil qu'il y avait installé et qu'il tirait près de la porte de la chambre de Duo pour le veiller.

Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé ainsi, à veiller sur son sommeil. Parce que Duo était pris de fièvres. Il s'était retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois trop longtemps exposé au froid en hiver. Les corvées données par le maître de chant liturgique ou le maître de magie divine étaient les plus dures.

Tous les jeunes Adeptes évitaient de s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier. Hors il était un fait reconnu au monastère que celui-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup Duo et que celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

Combien de fois son cousin s'était-il retrouvé alité, guère longtemps, uniquement pour une nuit ou deux, simplement parce qu'il s'était blessé pendant les entraînements. Mais il était si tête brûlée que maître Talith le menaçait de le mettre au piquet comme un enfant des dizaines de fois.

Et maître Talith était quelqu'un qui estimait beaucoup Duo.

Combien de fois Heero avait-il tenu sa main brûlante dans la sienne et l'avait-il contemplé, empli de ce même sentiment de profonde sérénité.

Combien de fois, lors de ces années ou lors de ces derniers mois, après ces tentatives manquées d'assassinat, avait-il veillé sur son sommeil tandis qu'il travaillait.

Il laissait la porte de la petite pièce de travail ouverte et déplaçait juste assez sa table pour l'avoir sous les yeux par la porte entrebâillée.

Il avait toujours eu besoin de le voir. Besoin de surveiller son souffle. Besoin de savoir qu'il était en bonne santé.

Avec Duo il se sentait complet, entier, lui-même.

Il l'avait toujours aimé.

- QUOI ! Explosa Heero, un peu plus tard.

Les Initiés et les Adeptes qui se trouvaient dans les environs rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite tous vers les sorties les plus proches pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la colère du Frère Heero de la maison Lowe.

Tous reconnaissaient que lorsqu'il était en colère, il était bien pire que son père ne l'était.

Il semblait tout à coup s'être transformé en un dragon irascible, lui qui d'ordinaire était plutôt de nature calme et patiente.

- OU M'AS-TU DIT QU'IL L'AVAIT ENVOYE ? Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans les couloirs de la caserne. Milliardo lui fit signe des deux mains de baisser le ton, l'air alarmé.

Heero lui jeta un regard si furieux qu'il en tassa la tête dans les épaules.

Le jeune moine avait été en route pour se rendre dans la salle de travail du commandeur des maisons. Il avait toujours l'intention de changer de nom.

Milliardo l'avait arrêté du geste dans le couloir et lui avait alors avoué savoir où se trouvait son cousin.

Il lui avait donné le lieu où il s'était rendu.

Et qui l'y avait envoyé.

Heero ne perdit pas de temps. Il se précipita chez le commandeur des maisons, fit enregistrer son nouveau nom à la va-vite, avant de courir hors du bâtiment suivi d'un Milliardo interloqué. Celui-ci était stupéfait.

Heero venait de prendre le nom de sa mère.

Il se nommait maintenant Heero de la maison Yuy. Heero de Yuy. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle il venait de changer de nom. Duo leur avait rapidement expliqué ce qui avait eu lieu dans la salle de travail du père de Heero et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient dû déménager les affaires de Heero de la demeure familiale. Il ne s'était pas approfondi sur la question.

Tout ce que le jeune noble elfe avait retenu était que le Grand Héros avait fait une erreur en reniant son fils sur un coup de colère.

Heero allait de nouveau faire parler de lui. Il était plus que certain que la nouvelle de son changement de nom n'allait pas rester secrète. Ces choses là étaient rendues publiques dans les vingt quatre heures.

Tout le monde ne parlait déjà que du jeune moine parce qu'il était nettement au dessus des normes et qu'il avait dépassé son père de plusieurs longueurs. En tout.

Odin ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Heero aurait pu l'écraser des dizaines de fois lorsque celui-ci le frappait. Mais il avait toujours refusé de se défendre. Tout le monde savait cela. Tout le monde savait combien le jeune homme pliait l'échine devant ce père autoritaire et tyrannique qui profitait de la bienveillance de son fils.

Tout la ville le savait.

Heero retourna un premier temps dans ses appartements, au pas de course.

Puis il redescendit pour se rendre dans les écuries. Il y sella sa monture pour ensuite mener celle-ci dans la cour centrale.

Puis il s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la cour, avec la bride de son cheval en main. Il y demeura ainsi, figé et ne bougea plus du tout. Il paraissait complètement ailleurs.

Le jeune elfe venait de prendre conscience de tout ce pouvait qui manquer dans l'équipement de Duo. Il avait fait une rapide vérification lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Un gros coffre en bois se trouvait au pied du lit de Duo. Un coffre qui ordinairement contenait toutes ses affaires de druide, soigneusement emballées dans une couverture. Il avait eu un pressentiment et l'avait ouvert pour regarder dedans.

Le coffre était complètement vide. Ce qui s'y trouvait n'y était plus. Plus d'armure en cuir noir. Il n'y avait plus non plus son épais bâton de druide et ses dagues.

Il avait emporté son sac à dos dans lequel il avait dû mettre des potions, des plantes médicinales et des bandages.

Il avait même emporté autre chose.

Savoir qu'il l'avait pris avec lui l'avait profondément remué.

Il lui avait offert, il y avait peu. Cela avait été un simple bijou qu'il avait fait faire pour ses vingt ans. Un bijou masculin qui était également utile. Le jeune druide y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bijou. Il s'agissait d'un talisman qui protégeait de certains sorts divins. De n'importe quel type de sorts du maléfiques et en particulier de ceux du dieu Talgeese qui était le dieu le plus mauvais du panthéon elfe.

Duo avait paru vouloir se préparer à une bataille. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Planté au milieu de la cour, il arborait un air hagard qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il se tourna vers Milliardo pour lui adresser un regard perdu.

- De grâce, écoute moi, Heero. Lui déclara calmement Milliardo.

Il osa saisir l'elfe par une épaule avec douceur avant de le mener à l'écart. Il y avait un peu trop de monde qui passait autour d'eux et il ne voulait pas que les autres frères le voient ainsi.

La monture de Heero les suivit sans rechigner au bout de sa bride.

- Duo n'est pas parti sans raison, encore moins sans laisser un message pour toi. Lui dit-il, doucement, une fois bien à l'abri des regards dans un coin de la cour. Cela était le but de ma visite un peu plus tôt. Outre le fait que je devais t'annoncer que ton père l'avait envoyé sur une mission dont il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

- Duo ! Gémit Heero, qui porta une main à son visage.

Tout son être n'était plus que souffrance.

Milliardo comprit alors que sa sœur n'avait jamais occupé cette place à laquelle Duo avait toujours prétendu dans le cœur de Heero. Il entoura les épaules de son ami d'un bras pour le réconforter.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Lui dit-il avec un sourire rassérénant.

Il lui tendit un parchemin. Heero le prit aussitôt dans un geste fébrile avec un hochement de tête pour le remercier.

Il le déroula avant de laisser son regard parcourir la familière écriture rapide et nerveuse.

_**Je pars, regard d'azur. **_

_**Il m'a été offert une opportunité que je saisis.**__**Non pas pour la récompense que l'on m'offre, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Non pas parce que je ne t'aime pas ou parce que je ne veux plus vivre à tes côtés. **_

_**Je pars parce que je sais qu'en m'éloignant de la capitale, ton père se sentira moins menacé par ma présence. De ce fait, il te laissera en paix.**_

_**Je pars pour te protéger.**_

_**Je pars parce que je veux un jour passer le reste de mon existence avec toi.**_

_**Je pars, parce que je t'aime. **_

_**Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux et en paix.**_

_**Tu es aujourd'hui libre, Heero, de me rejoindre ou non. Hors, libre, tu l'es et tu l'as toujours été. Libre de te défaire de ces liens que tu penses peut-être encore avoir encore autour du cou. Tu es libre, n'en doute jamais. **_

_**Celui qui se dit être ton père, lui ne l'est plus depuis longtemps et je le sais parce que je suis l'un des seuls capable de le voir dans cette ville et c'est pour cela qu'il me craint.**_

_**Je suis différent de Wu Fei. Je suis différent de ce que tu es. Je ne peux pas rester à Sank.**_

_**Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'étais persuadé que tu voulais que je sois un moine guerrier comme toi. Cela était la raison pour laquelle je faisais tant d'efforts pour en devenir un. **_

_**Je suis druide, Heero. Tu as pu avoir un échantillon de ce que j'étais capable de faire. Ce que je t'ai montré et ce que j'avais montré à nos amis, n'étaient que de petits tours de passe passe pour amuser la galerie. **_

_**Ce que je sais faire est bien plus que cela. Je détecte les esprits. Tous les esprits, morts et vivants. Je vois la vie et la mort, la lumière et l'ombre en tout. **_

_**Dans les êtres vivants et les choses, dans les plantes également. **_

_**Je peux tout voir. Pas simplement comme Wu Fei, les esprits, bénéfiques ou mauvais. Pas seulement les esprits errants et perdus, les non-morts et les démons. **_

_**Je peux voir les mondes de l'éther et du réel dans leur vérité entière. Parce que j'appartiens à ces mondes qui sont faits d'ombre et de lumière. **_

_**Je peux voyager de l'un à l'autre et je possède les pouvoirs des deux mondes.**_

_**Celui du dessus et celui du dessous. **_

_**Parce que je gère les énergies de la vie et de la mort qui existent dans la nature, tout comme les prêtres et comme mes frères, les druides. Bien plus que les prêtres et beaucoup plus que les druides.**_

_**Tout ceci simplement parce que mes parents sont de deux peuples différents et parce qu'ils croient tout deux en des entités bénéfiques.**_

_**Sache que, si par logique et par nature, les druides ont cette faculté de pouvoir lire dans l'être, ils ne l'ont pas de l'âme. Du moins pas physiquement. **_

_**D'ordinaire ce n'est pas l'âme qui intéresse le druide. Uniquement l'être vivant en lui-même. La vie est source de toute chose et le but vers lequel tend toute chose.**_

_**Les formes de vies qui tendent vers la mort sont corrompues par la malice et les maléfices.**_

_**J'ai en moi une faculté de pouvoir maîtriser et comprendre la vie et la mort depuis bien avant la naissance. Cela est la raison pour laquelle je suis si différent Ro. Geai me l'a expliqué il y a fort longtemps de cela. **_

_**Ton père mentait, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il existait une classe pour les druides comme moi et qu'il aurait volontiers voulu faire de moi un esclave. Cela est impossible. J'aurais certainement été celui qui l'aurait soumis. Non l'inverse.**_

_**La classe de druides à laquelle j'appartiens existe, mais elle apparaît et disparaît avec celui qui naît et meurt une fois tous les millénaires. Il vit exceptionnellement âgé parce qu'il possède la puissance des deux mondes et vient au monde pour être le messager pacifique des morts. **_

_**Les mortels qui connaissent son existence le respectent parce qu'il peut apporter réponse à leurs questions et craignent sa colère parce qu'il possède la puissance des dieux. C'est en tout cas que ce m'a dit Geai. Je ne sais rien d'autre. J'ai encore énormément à apprendre sur moi-même et ces pouvoirs qui grandissent chaque jour en moi.**_

_**Inutile de te dire que j'en fais des rêves et des cauchemars pendant des nuits entières. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que je suis. Il m'a fallu des années pour le faire. Cela est la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé du temps avec Geai plus jeune.**_

_**Tu dois savoir à présent une vérité. **_

_**Il existe en ce monde des êtres qui ne vivent pas et qui ont toute l'apparence pourtant d'êtres parfaitement vivants. S'ils existent, c'est contre nature parce quelqu'un a décidé de leur existence et les a créé. Les a ramené à la vie.**_

_**Si cet être ne vit plus, un moine guerrier, un prête ou un druide peuvent le détecter aussi facilement qu'il est capable de différencier la nuit du jour. **_

_**Ces êtres se nomment des non-morts. Tu en as entendu parler, mais tu n'en as encore jamais vu. **_

_**Ou encore vraiment eu conscience d'en voir.**_

_**Il y en a pourtant beaucoup à Sank. Ceux qui les ont implantés dans la ville ont fait en sorte que l'ensemble des autres habitants, ceux qui sont encore vivants, ignorent leur présence.**_

_**Le sort qu'ils ont jeté sur toute la ville ne fonctionne pourtant pas tout à fait sur certains. J'en veux pour preuve ce sentiment de malaise certain que certaines personnes ressentent comme Wu Fei ou Relena ou encore Mil. **_

_**Même toi. Plusieurs habitants de la ville ont déclenché en toi des réactions soupçonneuses. Cela est ce qui aurait dû t'alerter. **_

_**Quelque chose se trame dans la capitale et dans la contrée toute entière. Quelque chose d'une énorme envergure.**_

_**Il y a maintenant plusieurs années que je suis au fait de tout ceci et également au fait d'une vérité terrible. Mon père l'était également. Il a tenu à te mettre au courant, du moins aussitôt que tu serais en âge de l'entendre mais j'ai refusé qu'il le fasse.**_

_**Pardonne moi, Heero. Pardonne moi, Lumière de mes Jours. Je que j'ai si désespérément tenté de te dissimuler par tous les moyens était l'une des plus affreuses des réalités qui se puisse d'exister en ce monde. Je l'ai fait parce que j'estimais pouvoir t'éviter de la souffrance. Je l'ai fais parce que je t'aimais.**_

_**Sans doute aurais-je dû éviter de le faire. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. **_

_**Ou sans doute le serions nous. **_

_**Tout arrive toujours à être découvert, même le plus cruel des secrets. **_

_**C'est à partir de l'instant où celui dont j'ai découvert le secret a décidé que je devais ne plus exister et qu'ont commencé mes premiers accidents. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de me rayer du monde des vivants.**_

_**Tu l'as deviné, il s'agit d'Odin.**_

_**J'ai vu la vérité, Ro. Le jour où je suis revenu de mon séjour avec Geai.**_

_**Ce jour terrible où je suis rentré de voyage avec mon père et où je vous ai retrouvé Odin et toi, chez nous, à nous attendre. Le voir avait été une révélation. La réaction d'alors, ce cri que j'avais poussé lorsque je l'avais vu, n'avait pas été un cri de peur dû à la vision de sa si sombre armure. Elle était terrifiante, certes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait fait si peur. **_

_**Je m'en souviens comme si cela était hier, même si à l'époque je n'avais que huit ans. **_

_**Celui qui avait été ton père et que j'aimais tant, cet homme généreux et bon, toujours si gentil qui aimait jouer et plaisanter avec nous, était déjà, à ce moment là, un être de cauchemar. Jamais mon père n'avait-il autant pleuré que ce jour où je lui ai révélé, une fois que vous avez quitté notre maison, qu'Odin n'était plus de ce monde.**_

_**Il est, tu t'en doutes à présent, mort depuis des années, Ro. **_

_**Il a certainement dû se laisser mourir après être revenu de cette bataille où tout ses amis et ta mère ont été tués. Sa foi en l'existence l'avait vraisemblablement quitté à un moment donné pour ne plus revenir et cela a été le moment où le mal l'a emporté. Le poison qui lui avait été inoculé par l'un des monstres qui l'avait assailli autrefois avait fait son office. **_

_**Il s'est certainement battu au début, pour ce fils qui vivait près de lui. Le mal a dû s'insinuer en lui de manière très progressive. Ton père a toujours eu une volonté de fer et a dû lutter, jusqu'au bout. Il a malheureusement perdu et son corps a dû être récupéré par quelqu'un et pour être ramené à la vie. La personne qui l'a fait a dû s'assurer qu'Odin Lowe lui serait totalement fidèle.**_

_**Odin Lowe est bien là, parmi vous, mais cette chose qui se fait passer pour lui n'est plus celui que nous connaissons. Et cela depuis quelques années déjà.**_

_**Préviens nos amis. Vous êtes tous en danger. **_

_**Les nécromanciens qui sont en train d'agir sur la capitale et la contrée possédaient énormément de patience mais ils ont l'intention d'accélérer le processus. J'ai remarqué de plus en plus de morts dans la cité. Elle est de moins en moins animée et de plus en plus sombre.**_

_**Je crains qu'ils n'aient l'intention de transformer le Nord en une vaste contrée désolée. **_

_**Préviens Wu Fei, purgez vos familles et vos amis. Réfugiez-vous où vous pouvez ou quittez la contrée. Ils sont facilement reconnaissables. Ils ont une marque ronde de la taille d'une pièce de deux sous, qui ressemble à une brûlure faite par le froid. Elle se trouve entre les deux épaules, sur la colonne vertébrale. **_

_**Quitte Sank, ma Lumière.**_

_**Je t'aime, Heero. Je ne t'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments pour toi auparavant.**_

_**J'aurais aimé le faire, aimé te dire tout ceci personnellement, dans notre petit chez nous, au chaud sous une couverture et te tenir dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé tant de choses.**_

_**Quitte Sank et rejoins moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. Je vais là où je peux encore me battre pour toi et pour notre avenir.**_

_**Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Je l'ai toujours vu dans ce regard si bleu qui a été pour moi plus qu'un espoir lors jours difficiles. Tu me manques tant.**_

_**Retrouve moi. Tu sais où je vais.**_

_**Je t'attends.**_

_**Dairiun, de la maison Bois d'Orient-Maxwell.**_

Heero conserva son regard sur le parchemin, interdit.

Il avait parfaitement enregistré la totalité du message, ainsi que la signature. Duo avait signé de son nom de druide complet.

Mais ce qu'il retenait surtout étaient ces quelques mots d'amour qu'il lui avait inscrit.

Regard d'azur, Lumière de mes Jours, ma Lumière, je t'aime, tu me manques tant.

Celui qui resterait toujours pour lui Duo, l'avait appelé regard d'azur et ma Lumière. Il lui avait avoué son amour pour lui.

Il sentait son cou puis ses oreilles chauffer lentement.

Son cousin avait des sentiments pour lui. Il en avait toujours eu.

Son cœur battait à tour rompre. Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il était en train de sourire.

Il était phénoménalement heureux.

Il avait envie de crier au monde entier qu'il était aimé et qu'il aimait en retour.

Puis la réalité le rattrapa à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop et il battit des paupières. Il y avait une recrudescence de morts vivants dans la cité.

Il se recomposa un visage puis leva les yeux vers Milliardo.

- Tu le savais. Dit-il très calme. Tu savais qu'il m'aimait.

Ce n'était pas une question. Milliardo le contemplait, l'air paisible, comme si de rien était. Lui parler des sentiments de Duo lui paraissait normal.

Il se sentit légèrement envieux. Il regarda ses mains, dans lequel le parchemine et la bride du cheval se trouvaient encore. Il referma ses mains autour.

D'euphorique l'instant d'avant, il venait de sombrer dans le plus profond des désespoirs. Duo lui manquait terriblement.

Il n'était plus qu'un grand enfant perdu de nouveau.

Il se sentait trahi par son ami, par le monde entier. Il voulait son Duo.

- Tu l'as toujours su ? Murmura-t-il, malheureux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le dire, mon ami. Lui répondit Milliardo, avec beaucoup de précautions.

Il le sentait fragile à cet instant précis. Il ne l'avait, à vrai dire, jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

Heero avait toujours paru être un elfe fort et au caractère bien trempé. Mais Heero, sans la bonne humeur et le tempérament équilibré de Duo, n'était rien.

Il suffisait de le regarder à cet instant précis. Les deux jeunes gens avaient toujours été complémentaires.

- Heero, nous savions tous ce que Duo éprouvait pour toi et ce depuis très longtemps. Lui avoua-t-il, gentiment avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête avec un sourire. Du moins nos amis le savaient. Je suis l'abruti qui n'a rien compris jusqu'à très récemment. Réalises-tu que j'ai même pensé un moment que Relena et toi alliez vous marier ? J'en avais parlé à ton cousin tant j'en étais persuadé. Il m'avait longuement interrogé là dessus et était prêt à te laisser partir pour elle si elle avait éprouvé de réels sentiments pour toi. Tu sais qu'il aime beaucoup ma petite sœur.

Le regard de Heero s'arrondit sous la surprise puis il se tourna vers sa monture, les joues roses.

Il posa une main sur le pommeau de sa selle et demeura un instant ainsi, immobile, tête baissée, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il repensait à ce que Duo avait écrit dans sa lettre. Pas seulement à ce qu'il lui avait avoué mais ce qu'il avait écris à propos de son… d'Odin.

Ainsi, ce qu'il soupçonnait et redoutait depuis longtemps déjà se voyait confirmé par un autre.

- Es-tu au courant ? A propos de mon père ? Demanda-t-il, sans regarder son ami.

- Je le suis. Nous en avons parlé pendant le déménagement avec Wu Fei, Meiran, Relena et Catherine. Rapidement. Il m'a laissé un mot dans lequel il nous faisait un rapport détaillé sur ton père, ainsi que sur ces créatures et sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation actuelle. Répondit calmement Milliardo. Nous l'avons tous lu et tous pris nos dispositions avec nos familles. Mes parents sont déjà en train de rassembler l'essentiel de leurs affaires avec beaucoup de discrétion et de faire passe le mot à toutes les personnes de confiance. Certains vont quitter le pays, mais d'autres vont se rendre à Ael'Sin qui est, comme tu le sais, une forteresse inviolable. Les esprits ne peuvent y entrer à moins d'être des familiers.

Il soupira et se frotta le front, l'air subitement las.

Les préparations au départ ont été rapides mais nous avons réussi à faire le tour de tout le monde en ville. Déclara-t-il, l'air soulagé. Tous vont se mettre, pour la plupart, sous la protection des Chang. Mon père m'a donné son avis à propos de tout ceci. Il pense que les nécromanciens sont d'une ancienne faction qui existait à l'époque de la jeunesse de nos parents. Il est d'avis de se mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible avant de réunir nos forces pour résister.

Heero hocha la tête, sans mot dire. Il réfléchissait.

- Beaucoup sont déjà au fait de ce qui se passe dans la ville et maintenant la contrée grâce à ce mot que Duo nous a laissé et nous avons tous pu constater que la corruption est partout. Ajouta Milliardo, l'air soucieux. C'est étrange comme je peux les voir à présent. Je ne sais pas si cela est dû à ce message qu'il nous a laissé mais nous avons tous la capacité de les reconnaître sans efforts.

- Il a imprégné le message de sa propre magie naturelle. Il suffisait de le toucher et vous l'avez absorbé. C'est une forme de magie divine et naturelle à la fois. Lui expliqua Heero, tranquillement. Le dieu de Duo est différent de notre Déesse et les dons qu'il possède découlent de ses pouvoirs en plus de ceux qui lui viennent de la nature. C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué une fois. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- Ce qui fait de lui une sorte de moine guérisseur ? Demanda Milliardo, un peu étonné.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Cela est un peu compliqué. Répondit le jeune moine avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il était en train de tenir à la main.

- Fais savoir à toutes les personnes que nous connaissons qu'il faut partir dans les vingt quatre à trente six heures. Ajouta-t-il, pensif. Ceci avant que la nouvelle de la découverte de la nature réelle de certaines personnes dans cette ville ne s'ébruite. L'ennemi va très rapidement prendre des mesures lorsqu'il va se rendre compte qu'un nombre important d'habitants sont en train de sortir de la ville sans aucune raison apparente. Surtout pour se rendre chez les Chang qui ne reçoivent pratiquement jamais personne.

Tout ces mensonges, pendant tout ce temps.

Il avait vécu avec un être qui s'était fait passer pour son père depuis des années. Tout avait commencé à se produire quelques temps après le décès de sa mère, dès qu'Odin avait commencé à fréquenter cette femme étrange.

Elle se faisait appeler Midia. Heero, beaucoup plus jeune, avait un soir, surpris une conversation, alors que le Grand Maître de la maison Chang et elle avaient été invités chez eux. Le Grand Maître avait appelé la femme par un autre nom et un autre titre que celui qu'elle avait donné.

Maîtresse Nécromancienne Midia de la maison Une.

Il aurait dû tuer son père lorsqu'il avait commencé à constater les premiers symptômes de sa transformation. Il était sans doute bien trop jeune à l'époque mais s'il avait su, il était certain qu'il aurait pu le faire.

Il l'avait pourtant plus ou moins compris d'une certaine manière. L'on ne change pas de cette façon, du jour au lendemain.

Odin avait toujours été plus ou moins sévère et strict. Ce qui était normal en raison de sa formation de moine guerrier. Mais il avait également été un père. Un père aimant et juste qui aimait son fils, qui était joueur et qui avait consacré plusieurs heures par jours, lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Et puis il avait brutalement perdu cet amour qu'il lui vouait pour se mettre à le brutaliser sans la moindre raison. Heero était devenu son souffre douleur pratiquement d'un moment à l'autre.

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait été à l'époque n'avait pas été le seul. Tout son entourage avait constaté le changement radical. Tous avaient mis cela sur le compte des responsabilités et de la solitude. Pour eux, la disparition de son épouse Saria était certainement ce qui devait lui peser le plus.

Odin avait été le seul parent qui restait à Heero.

S'il n'avait pas été capable plusieurs années auparavant de détruire celui qui ressemblait encore à l'auteur de ses jours, il allait le faire aujourd'hui. Pour ce père fier et bon qu'il avait un jour eu et aimé.

Il allait le détruire puis le mettre en terre. Ensuite seulement faire son deuil.

Celui qui était important pour le moment et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre aujourd'hui était Duo.

Il éprouvait pour lui des sentiments puissants. Le simple fait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés le rendait malade. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait imploser sous la force de ces sentiments tout neufs qu'il ressentait.

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, Milliardo. Rassemble tout nos amis. Nous partons le rejoindre. Il n'est pas question qu'il affronte ce qui l'attend là bas seul. Déclara Heero, d'un ton ferme, avant de monter en selle, l'air résolu.

Il se pencha vers son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Donne le nom du lieu à tout ceux dont l'aide nous sera utile dans l'immédiat. Eux mêmes devront le transmettre à toute personne qu'ils estimeront de confiance pour leurs propres raisons. Dit-il d'un ton rapide. Ce nom est à lui seul bien suffisant pour leurs préparatifs. Mil, Duo est parti se battre dans cet endroit avec aucune intention de revenir à Sank. Je refuse de le laisser mettre sa vie en danger pour moi. Entends moi bien, Frère. Nous n'allons pas faire un pique nique mais bien nous battre.

- Je le sais bien. Répondit Milliardo, avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire. Les préparatifs ont déjà été faits, Heero, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

- Mais, alors, puisque cela est le cas, allons y séance tenante ! Duo a pris de l'avance et il est certainement déjà en train de combattre l'ennemi tel que je le connais ! Déclara vigoureusement Heero, avec un sourire carnassier.

Milliardo faillit se mettre à rire devant son enthousiasme. Il reconnaissait bien là son ami.

- Dans ce cas, rendons nous au plus vite à l'embarcadère pour prendre le bateau passeur. Déclara-t-il avec le sourire.

- Mil, tu as bien compris qu'il est bien question de ne sans doute ne plus revenir à la capitale ensuite. L'avertit Heero, l'air subitement très sérieux. Une fois notre départ constaté, il est fort possible qu'Odin va prendre des mesures contre nous pour avoir porté secours à Duo. Ce que nous allons faire va très rapidement se savoir.

- Mais je l'entendais tout à fait ainsi, mon ami. Répondit Milliardo avec un sourire. A présent pars devant pour affréter le bateau passeur. Je rassemble nos amis et je te rejoins à l'embarcadère.

- Direction le Monastère de Nightsville. Murmura Heero, qui lui adressa un bref hochement de tête.

Le petit groupe que Milliardo avait réuni se composait de tout ceux qu'ils connaissaient et qui étaient pour eux des personnes de confiance. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des non-morts et aucun des néophytes en matière de combat.

Il y avait Wu Fei et Meiran, tout deux maîtres des esprits, Heero, Catherine et Relena, tous trois moines guerriers, Mil était guérisseur, Lucrezia, prêtresse et Sally, guérisseuse apothicaire. Il y avait également deux rôdeurs, Orel et Trowa.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Nightsville en un temps record grâce au savoir faire et aux connaissances des deux rôdeurs.

Tous avaient eu des explications supplémentaires de Milliardo, qui leur donna un peu plus de détails une fois arrivés sur le vaisseau qui allait leur assurer la traversée.

Il leur expliqua que Duo lui avait décrit par le menu la route qu'il allait prendre et quels étaient les moyens qu'il allait mettre en œuvre pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible au couvent de Nightsville.

Il allait avoir quelques heures d'avance mais quelques heures, avec Duo, qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes, très rapidement, sous sa forme animale. Cela équivalait à accumuler le retard pour eux s'ils ne trouvaient pas des moyens rapides de déplacements. Par les airs, par terre ou par les eaux.

Ses compagnons étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Heero demeurait assis dans son coin, l'air sombre. Tout ceci n'allait pas assez rapidement pour lui.

Il participait de temps à autres à la conversation, mais il ne pipait mot. Lui qui était d'ordinaire relativement taciturne, l'était cette fois davantage. Ses pensées étaient toutes entières consacrées à celui qui si était cher à son cœur. Si son visage n'était qu'un masque d'indifférence, son esprit était bouillonnant d'activité. Il était effrayé et en colère. Effrayé pour celui qu'il aimait.

Non qu'il doutait des compétences de son aimé sur le plan du combat. Il le savait parfaitement capable de se battre et de se défendre. Mais il avait peur pour sa vie. Il arrivait toujours un moment où même le meilleur des combattants se faisait dépasser en nombre et en force. Hors il était incapable de savoir ce qui attendait Duo à Nightsville.

Une vague de haine le saisit du fond de son être. Celui qui l'avait envoyé dans ce couvent savait ce qu'il faisait. Personne de censé n'irait là bas seul. Parce que tout le monde savait qu'y aller seul était ne jamais en revenir vivant.

Le petit groupe d'amis débarqua dans le petit port d'une ville malodorante de nuit et ne perdit pas de temps. Ils achetèrent plutôt que de perdre le temps de louer, deux chariots avec leurs chevaux, pour se rendre ensuite au point de ravitaillement neutre le plus proche.

Ils firent le voyage de nuit et se relayèrent pour conduire. Ils se restaurèrent et dormirent dans les véhicules. Ils avaient pris la précaution d'acheter du ravitaillement avant de partir.

Ils y arrivèrent à destination en quelques heures, bien après le lever du jour. Ils trouvèrent un maître de transports qui leur fournit une monture, moyennant quelques pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes bien entendu.

Chacun eut la sienne. Fraîche, dispose et nourrie, avec son harnachement et sa selle. Ils reprirent du ravitaillement puis repartirent aussitôt. Les montures les menèrent jusqu'à la capitale des elfes Gris du nord.

Ce point se trouvait très exactement au nord-est de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre et qui se nommait Silverstar.

De Silverstar, ils purent se rendre à Nightsville par un portail magique créé par l'un des esprits familiers de Wu Fei.

Ce qui put leur considérablement raccourcir le temps de voyage. Mais cela était une chose à éviter et ne faire qu'en cas d'urgence. Effectuer ce type de saut sur de trop longues distances et trop souvent vidait les esprits de leur énergie. Hors l'esprit familier d'un maître des esprits était son arme et il en avait constamment besoin pour combattre.

Plus il avait d'esprits, plus il était puissant et capable de se défendre et donc capable de gérer de l'énergie lui-même. Mais l'esprit possédait sa propre énergie qu'il devait précieusement utiliser avec sagesse. Il arrivait que le maître en donne à l'esprit, mais cela était rare. L'inverse était plus courant et se produisait toujours en cas d'urgence.

Orel resta sur place et ils furent ensuite pris en charge par un grand ami de Trowa, Mekal, un humain de la guilde des marchands de la ville voisine.

Nightsville était très proche de la frontière, tout juste à deux lieues et il suffisait de la traverser pour se retrouver en territoire humain.

Mekal allait leur fournir des montures et leur servir de guide jusqu'au monastère. Il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche parce qu'il s'y rendait plus d'une fois par semaine pour y livrer des marchandises qui venaient directement de Moonwell, son petit bourg.

Le monastère de la Lune Noire. Ses hautes murailles étaient sombres. Il était entouré de noires et effrayantes forêts. Il apparaissait à tout voyageur ou habitant des environs, vu de loin, comme hostile et inhospitalier, perché sur sa colline.

Il ne s'appelait pas ainsi autrefois, mais le monastère Pierre de Lune. Il avait été un monastère dédié à Séléné, un grand centre d'éducation et d'illumination, la fierté des grands érudits du Nord. Leur orgueil.

Des elfes et des membres de tous les peuples des pays et contrées environnantes, y compris les plus éloignées, comme le pays d'où était originaire la grande maison Chang, venaient y étudier les arts communs.

Ces arts n'étaient autre que ceux qui traitaient de l'art de la guérison, ceux qui traitaient de celui des arcanes, ceux qui traitaient de l'art de contrôler les esprits, ceux qui traitaient l'art et la manière de maîtriser le pouvoir de la nature et ceux qui traitaient du divin.

Ils y venaient tous avec cette même passion dans et ce même dévouement en eux pour les êtres qui les entouraient. Tous étaient destinés à devenir de grands maîtres de magie, des prêtres, des moines guerriers, des druides ou encore des guérisseurs.

Les grands maîtres de chacun des arts enseignés avaient été, il y avait fort longtemps de cela, des compagnons de route et d'armes lorsqu'ils avaient été plus jeunes.

Il étaient au nombre de sept et étaient tous de tendance politique absolument neutre. Ils arrivaient tous de contrées différentes qui avaient leurs luttes intestines, qui avaient eu ou qui avaient encore leurs différents avec d'autres contrées.

Ils se moquaient peu ou prou de ce qui pouvait avoir lieu entre les contrées. S'ils y portaient un intérêt, cela n'était que d'un point de vue social. L'essentiel pour eux était la connaissance, le savoir et le partage de ceux-ci de manière universelle entre tous.

Ils avaient combattu de nombreuses guerres ensembles. Ils étaient connus à travers de multiples terres et pays à travers le monde pour leurs haut faits. Ils étaient considérés dans leurs contrées comme des héros et comme des maîtres dans leur art.

Il y avait deux elfes, l'un Lumineux, l'autre Gris. L'un se nommait Geai de la maison du Vent Léger et l'autre Ji de la maison des Saules. Ils n'étaient pas nés des mêmes parents mais se comportaient en frères. L'un était druide et l'autre un moine guerrier.

Il y avait également deux humains. Un rôdeur, Esse de la maison du Loup, qui était maître des Rôdeurs et un paladin et Ash of House of Proudmore, qui était maître en soins et en potions.

Venaient ensuite Ta-O de la maison Ying qui était maître des esprits et qui était fée. Puis Zarin de la maison Kor, qui était gnome et maître mage et enfin Vad de la maison Ashim, qui était centaure et maître d'armes.

Ils avaient tous eu l'intention, lorsqu'ils avaient fondé Pierre de Lune, de rassembler en ce lieu qu'ils avaient appelé leur université, tous les esprits libres et enthousiastes de Terra. Pour que ceux-ci y étudier librement et puissent échanger et partager leur savoir.

Ils n'avaient toujours eu que les meilleures intentions du monde.

Tous avaient d'ailleurs considéré le projet d'un très bon œil à l'époque. Les faits se situaient juste après un conflit qui avaient été redoutablement meurtrier. Tous y avaient vu un espoir. Celui de créer un monde neuf pour leur descendance.

Un monde meilleur pour tous.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas l'opinion de tout le monde et le cas pour tous.

Certains avaient immédiatement considéré d'un mauvais œil tout ceci et émis des protestations, mais le projet s'était tout de même réalisé. Il avait même duré. Plusieurs décennies. Au dernières nouvelles, l'endroit existait encore et était en fonctionnement.

Les anti universitaires ne voyaient en ce que ces maîtres faisaient qu'un mouvement militant pour l'unification de divers territoires, une pacification généralisée et sournoise qui ne les arrangeait pas.

Ils avaient tentèrent d'accuser à maintes reprises les sept anciens de se liguer contre le monde de l'ensemble des cinq principaux peuples à diverses occasions et à divers moments. Rassemblements politiques dans d'autres pays, rencontres etc

Chacun des peuples concernés par leur message, c'est à dire les nains, les gnomes, les fées, les hommes, les centaures et les elfes des deux clans, leur avaient ri au nez.

Tout le monde leur avait répondu qu'il était ridicule de penser que les maîtres de l'université cherchaient à renversaient le monde. Chacun d'entre eux étaient des représentants de ces peuples et ne voulaient que le bien des leurs. La preuve en était les effets bénéfiques qui en résultait au retour de chacun de leurs élèves dans leur contrée.

Les problèmes qui avaient assailli le petit monde de Pierre de Lune n'avaient eu pour origine qu'une seule et même source.

Un seul et même personnage. Un elfe Gris très puissant qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'un de ces anciens lui vole la place qu'il convoitait au Conseil des Dignitaires des elfes Gris qui se trouvait à Sank.

Il désirait ardemment avoir le poste de responsable des affaires des arts magiques et divines.

Ji était celui qui avait gagné cet honneur et qui venait, une fois par mois, remplir ses responsabilités au sein du Conseil en faisant un rapport complet sur ce qui se passait dans le pays.

Ce haut dignitaire, nommé Treize Kushrenada, estimait que Ji n'avait pas à avoir ce poste. Il vivait loin de la capitale. Il n'était qu'un provincial qui était cloîtré dans son monastère, au milieu de ses livres poussiéreux et de ses étudiant. Il ne savait donc rien de ce qui se passait dans le pays.

Lui était bien plus au fait de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Etre responsable des affaires magiques et divines était posséder un poste de pouvoir extraordinaire. Cela était comme avoir la main droite sur l'ensemble de la magie des arcanes et celle du divin confondues. Avec cela il était possible de contrôler le pays.

Voire le monde.

Les années avaient passée sans que Ji ne soit inquiété outre mesure. Pierre de Lune avait gagné en importance, ses bâtiments également. Le monastère recevait énormément d'élèves. Il avait même sa propre garde et il y avait à présent un épais mur d'enceinte qui entouraient la totalité de ses terres.

Il y avait eu la montée soudaine d'une faction dissidente. Au sein même du gouvernement des elfes Gris, qui avait pris le nom d'Organisation Zodiacale.

Une petite partie du conseil s'était mis à faire des remous. Les protestations que ces membres avaient émis, étaient étrangement semblables à celles qu'un certain elfe de haut rang. Il avait pour habitude d'inlassablement répéter depuis quelques années à qui voulait l'entendre à propos du maître Ji qu'il n'était pas fait pour son poste et qu'il se tramait un complot au monastère Pierre de Lune.

Beaucoup de regards commencèrent à se tourner vers Nightsville et Pierre de Lune. Beaucoup parmi ceux de la population, qui étaient des francs partisans des produits de terroir, contre les différentes guildes de marchands étrangers et qui étaient pour la fermeture des frontières, commencèrent à gronder.

L'ambition de Treize avait lancé quelque chose qui n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Quelque chose qui allait même le dépasser.

L'Organisation Zodiacale avait rapidement pris de plus en plus d'importance dans le pays. Le conseil fut réformé lorsque changea sa composition après le traditionnel vote qui avait lieu tous les dix ans. La majorité avait été composée de membres qui appartenaient à OZ.

Tout s'était rapidement mis à changer. Les lois et la structuration de la société des elfes Gris elle-même. De petits groupes de ce qui était devenu des gardes d'élites s'étaient régulièrement mis à patrouiller dans la capitale et ailleurs où ils avaient établi leurs quartiers dans les bâtiments autrefois occupés par les moines guerriers.

Ceux-ci avaient été contraints d'occuper d'autres locaux, plus vétustes.

Tout avait également changé quant à la politique qui concernait les étrangers qui se trouvaient sur le sol des elfes Gris. Ils avaient dû tous partir.

Y compris ceux qui se trouvaient à Pierre de Lune. Au début.

Mais le monastère n'avait pas fermé ses portes, bien au contraire. Il avait continué à dispenser son savoir au peu d'élèves qui étaient resté. Puis les semaines et les mois avaient passé et il y avait eu de nouvelles arrivées d'élèves.

Il avait fini par recevoir en ses murs beaucoup plus d'adeptes elfes des environs pour compenser. Avec ce qui était en train d'arriver un peu partout dans le pays, beaucoup de jeunes avaient préféré faire leurs études en arts magiques, naturels et divins dans la forteresse du savoir plutôt que dans la capitale ou les autres villes.

Treize avait fini par le savoir bien entendu et cela l'avait fait enrager. S'il ne s'en était encore pas pris à Ji et ses élèves, cela était parce qu'il avait eu trop à faire. Sa récente nomination au poste de grand maître suprême le contraignait à être partout demandait énormément de travail. Il ne s'en plaignait guère, il aimait ce poste et en avait rêvé depuis des années.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié celui qu'il considérait comme son plus vieil ennemi. Il n'allait certainement pas oublier de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait d'autres affaires urgentes à traiter.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la guerre contre la nation elfe Lumineuse fut déclarée.

Avec le conflit qui poussa les elfes gris à combattre leurs cousins clairs du sud, au cours de la Troisième guerre, la rumeur s'était mise à courir que le paisible monastère Pierre de Lune était devenu une forteresse de fanatiques avides de sang.

Rien n'était moins vrai.

Il était en réalité devenu un refuge pour toute personne qui désirait se restaurer, se reposer ou simplement recevoir des soins.

Avec les conflits, Nightsville s'était retrouvée partagée entre deux contrées. L'humaine et l'elfe du Nord. Les terres du monastère s'étaient toujours trouvées assez loin, à l'extérieur de la ville, et plus près du côté humain que du côté elfe.

Il se trouvait en hauteur sur une colline et à ses pieds se trouvait un petit lac. De l'autre côté de ce lac, passait une route qui longeait un petit bois. Alors seulement pouvait-on apercevoir la petite ville de Nightsville.

Ji et ses compagnons avaient désiré cet isolement pour deux choses, lorsqu'il avait fait bâtir le monastère. Parce qu'il était plus aisé, stratégiquement de défendre une place forte placée ainsi, sur une colline entourée de terres recouvertes de bois sauvages, de rochers et de ronces.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que la tranquillité pour bien étudier.

Les humains avaient pris parti contre la nation des elfes Gris et avaient formé une alliance avec les elfes Lumineux. Combattaient avec eux les fées, les nains et les centaures. Les gnomes avaient pour leur part, rejoint les elfes Gris, avec qui ils avaient toujours eu une affinité…

Économique.

Ils vivaient dans le Nord depuis des générations et n'étaient intéressés que par les espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Ils s'étaient vendus aux plus offrants.

Plus le temps avait avancé, plus les combats étaient devenus meurtriers. Et les rumeurs étaient allées bon train.

En particulier celle qui disait que les habitants de Lune Noire - et non plus Pierre de Lune - se montraient intolérants envers tout ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas les arts magiques, naturels ou divins tels qu'ils le concevaient.

La rumeur courait surtout sur le fait que l'ensemble des habitants du monastère seraient devenus maléfiques.

Cela n'avait de nouveau été qu'une simple rumeur, habilement lancée par des personnes mal intentionnées.

Les habitants du monastère avaient appris par expérience énormément de choses lors du dernier conflit provoqué par Treize Kushrenada qui était décédé depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Ils n'avaient jamais rejeté les voyageurs et étaient toujours aussi hospitaliers. Ils poursuivaient leurs enseignement et continuaient à recevoir des élèves, mais le faisaient dans le plus grand secret. Tout ces élèves arrivaient de tous les pays, comme autrefois.

L'université était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et sa réputation dans les autres contrées n'était plus à faire.

Ses habitants craignaient tout particulièrement ceux qui pratiquaient une certaine magie et les morts vivants. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup les nécromanciens pour en avoir rencontré un certain nombre et pour avoir combattu le plus grand et le plus puissant d'entre eux.

La rumeur qui courait que toute personne qui s'approchait du monastère était tuée sans hésitation était fausse. Du moins pas entièrement vraie. Lorsqu'ils tuaient, leurs victimes étaient de toutes façons déjà mortes et ils n'étaient malheureusement pas responsables des morts qui survenaient au-delà de leurs murs. Ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient au contraire pour venir en aide aux malheureux qui s'aventuraient près du monastère et les sauver des griffes de ce qui vivait dans les bois qu'il y avait autour.

Certains des rapports faits par un moine guerrier se trouvaient aux archives du monastère de la capitale. Il s'y trouvait indiqué que les habitants de Pierre de Lune avaient tous sombré dans la folie et qu'ils s'étaient entre tué, excepté quelques uns d'entre eux et une femme.

Hors ces rapports étaient faux. Ils avaient été écrits et placés là par un certain Grand Héros nommé Howard Maxwell pour détourner l'attention de certains autres moines guerriers qui se trouvaient encore au monastère et qui étaient corrompus.

Heero et les amis de Duo s'étaient donc précipités à sa poursuite ce jour là. Ils pensaient tous arriver trop tard.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à une figure familière qui les attendaient à l'entrée du petit bois, en compagnie de trois personnes.

- Salutations du soir, neveu.

- Oncle Howard ! Balbutia Heero, surpris, avant de se ressaisir. Comment se fait-il...

- Que je sois ici ? S'enquit le père de Duo, avec un sourcil levé.

Heero se tut, découragé. Howard avait cette façon de finir ses phrases qui l'agaçait légèrement et qui avait une certaine tendance à ne plus lui ôter l'envie de parler.

Il soupira.

- Mes hommages du jour, mon oncle. Fit-il l'effort d'ajouter, avec un hochement de tête poli. Si je comprends bien, votre présence sur ces terres est due à celle de votre fils ?

Howard, qui se tenait assis, décontracté, sur sa monture, soupira.

- Bien le bon jour, mon garçon. Pas tout à fait. J'ai été envoyé ici pour venir te chercher, par Duo lui-même. Lui répondit-il, calmement.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Heero, stupéfait.

Duo n'était pas supposé savoir qu'ils viendraient à son secours à cette heure précise, ce jour précis.

- Il savait que vous arriveriez aujourd'hui. Déclara Howard, avant de se redresser sur sa monture. Ne me demande pas comment, mon garçon. Je serais bien incapable de te l'expliquer.

Puis il se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient et ouvrit un bras pour les désigner de la main.

- Laisse moi rapidement faire les présentation. Dit-il avec un bref sourire.

Il désigna ses trois autres compagnons. Il y avait là un nain, un homme et une jeune femme, tous assis sur des montures et vêtus de curieuse manière. En armure, mais différente de celle d'un moine guerrier. Un peu plus brillante et imposante.

- Voici Aila of Eastbridge et Laurence of Winner, tout deux humains et paladins. Dit-il avant de tendre la main vers le nain. Et voici Gamrund, fils de Rothgar, qui est également paladin. Ils sont ce que nous, moines guerriers, sommes en pays du Nord.

Le petit groupe de jeunes gens adressa un salut poli de la tête aux trois étrangers qui le leur rendit avec un sourire.

Aila était une solide jeune fille d'environ vingt cinq ans, peut être un peu plus, qui dont la longue et épaisse chevelure brune était réunie en une lourde tresse. Elle portait sa pesante et brillante armure avec une aisance qui faisait pâlir d'envie Relena.

La leur était certainement beaucoup plus légère et plus esthétique. Elle était curieuse de savoir combien celle d'Alia pouvait peser. Elle alla lui poser la question.

Aila se fit un plaisir de lui répondre et Relena l'écouta, bêtement perdue dans la contemplation de son joli visage.

- Relena ? L'appela l'humaine.

Son regard gris était posé sur elle. La jeune fille la dévisageait si ouvertement que la sœur de Milliardo se mit à furieusement rosir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée de sa vie.

Alia se pencha sur sa monture pour se rapprocher.

- Je sais que le moment ne se prête absolument pas à ce genre de question. Mais si je ne la pose pas maintenant, je sens que je vais perdre le sens de la réalité pour un bon moment. Chuchota celle-ci dans le creux de son oreille. Auriez-vous un galant ?

- Non. Bredouilla Relena, saisie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Dans ce cas, si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à être courtisée par une femme, qui de surcroît est une humaine, accepteriez-vous ma compagnie ? Poursuivit la jeune femme, avec douceur.

Elle avait posé une main sur son avant bras.

La sœur de Milliardo battit des paupières.

Courtisée par une femme. Elle devait être si rouge que cela devait se voir à des lieues à la ronde.

D'un autre côté, elle avait une envie folle d'accepter. Avoir cette humaine pour elle seule. Elle était subitement saisie d'une étrange et soudaine fièvre alors qu'elle était supposée conserver toute sa tête. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à accepter une compagnie que je trouve fort agréable. Murmura-t-elle, après avoir dégluti.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réussi à le dire.

La tension sur la petite route s'était subitement allégé. Tout le monde était encore sur le qui-vive mais paraissait nettement moins soucieux. La présence de ces aînés et des paladins y était pour quelque chose.

Ils étaient rassurants. Trois d'entre eux, Howard, Laurence et Gomrund, étaient expérimentés. Alia était un peu plus jeune mais paraissait être une guerrière accomplie.

Plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Wu Fei, s'étaient approché de Laurence. Le jeune homme lui avait adressé la parole avec respect pour lui demander s'il connaissait un sien cousin à la capitale humaine, un certain Chang Ho.

Le paladin lui avait répondu avec un sourire indulgent, qu'il le connaissait très bien et qu'il était le fournisseur de l'abbaye en lin et autres denrées.

Il avait l'âge de Howard et avait cette façon d'écouter, patiente, que possédaient tous les pères.

Près d'eux, Gamrund était en train de tenter de converser avec Heero.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir participer à la conversation. Il fixait le nain l'air étonné.

Celui-ci, un court mais solide petit homme roux à la courte barbe bien taillée, portait sa chevelure coiffée d'étrange manière.

Du moins le pensait le jeune elfe qui n'avait jamais encore vu de nain. Il avait trois tresses. Deux lui encadraient le visage et la troisième rassemblait le reste de sa chevelure en une courte queue de cheval retenue par un lien de cuir à l'arrière et haut perchée sur sa tête.

Les nains de l'Ouest ne dépassaient que très rarement la frontière, même pour effectuer du commerce avec eux.

Raison pour laquelle il était si rares d'en voir un spécimen de ce côté-ci du monde et ils ne ressemblaient que peu à leurs cousins des montagnes du Nord. Ils préféraient vendre leurs denrées aux gnomes qui les transportaient ensuite jusqu'aux elfes Gris.

Leur vaste et rude contrée se situait bien plus à l'Ouest. Ils partageaient leurs frontières avec les humains, mais également, un peu plus au sud, avec les elfes Lumineux.

- Ceci est une arme que j'ai forgé moi-même. Je suis un membre du clan de Blackforge, ce qui signifie que nous sommes tous forgerons dans la famille. Était en train de préciser le robuste nain, d'un ton paisible.

Il arborait un air tranquille et présentait son arme, un marteau de guerre impressionnant et qui devait faire un poids conséquent. Si le marteau avait été mis debout près du nain, il aurait été aussi haut que lui. La tête du marteau était carrée, massive et faite dans un métal argenté fort bien travaillé et décoré. Certainement du mithril. L'arme était couverte de runes et de ciselures. Le manche était recouvert de cuir.

Elle était réellement de toute beauté, un véritable chef d'oeuvre et avait visiblement beaucoup servi. Le nain, malgré sa petite taille paraissait pouvoir la manipuler sans aucun effort et son visage buriné était trompeur. Il n'avait que trois années de plus que lui.

Sa charge de paladin devait le contraindre à remplir bon nombre de missions hors frontières.

- Mon père, Rothgar, est l'un des meilleurs forgerons du royaume dans ma contrée. Expliqua le jeune nain, non sans une certaine fierté tandis qu'il rangeait son marteau. Il est devenu un maître à un très jeune âge. Il est celui qui m'a tout enseigné. La forge et l'art de devenir un bon paladin.

Le visage du jeune moine guerrier se ferma à la mention du père du nain.

Howard secoua la tête, attristé. Son neveu était en colère. Il pouvait le sentir. Il connaissait également les raisons de cette peine et de son ire. Il savait la vérité à propos d'Odin depuis un petit moment déjà.

Duo lui avait révélé la véritable nature de son meilleur ami et de son cousin il y avait des années déjà. Il avait tout fait pour protéger Heero comme il avait pu, sans éveiller les soupçons d'Odin, dès que celui-ci avait complètement perdu son humanité.

Mais faire les choses à distance, que l'on soit dans la capitale, à quelques mètres de chez un ami, dans la maison voisine ou au monastère, n'était pas aisé. Odin avait toujours eu la main mise sur le garçon, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Duo avait eu le temps de le lui dire, avant de perdre conscience, qu'il avait tout révélé à son cousin à propos d'Odin dans une lettre.

Howard compatissait au deuil que ce jeune elfe était en train de traverser. Heero était sans doute, sur le papier, pour lui qu'un cousin, mais il était depuis longtemps devenu l'équivalent d'un fils. Il savait que le jeune moine était en train de passer par une période difficile. Il allait rester à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui et partager sa souffrance.

Cette colère qui animait le jeune elfe était dans tous les cas certainement ce qui était le mieux pour lui en ce moment et ce qui était certainement en train de lui sauver la vie.

Il était sans doute, avec Wu Fei et lui, l'un des seuls dans le groupe qui était visiblement imperméable à un sort qui venait d'être jeté sur eux.

Le meilleur moyen qu'il trouva pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde fut de placer ses doigts entre ses lèvres et d'émettre un puissant et bref sifflement. La plupart d'entre ceux qui l'entendirent eurent un sursaut et battirent des paupières comme au sortir d'un long rêve.

Les autres lui adressèrent un regard surpris.

- À présent que vous voici réveillés, je vous demanderais de bien m'écouter. Nous n'allons pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme et sur un ton rapide. Vous êtes quasiment tous en train de tomber dans l'un des pièges que tendent régulièrement certains des monstres qui se trouvent par ici. Ils doivent être très près et très nombreux pour que le charme fonctionne avec autant de rapidité et sur la presque totalité d'entre nous. Y compris sur certains membres du clergé.

Les membres du clergé cités se raidirent, avant de se sentir idiots.

Les plus jeunes se sentirent coupables de s'être laissés prendre et Laurence, interdit, avait l'air complètement perdu. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, Laurence. Lui dit Howard, avec un sourire bref.

Il s'était rapproché de lui.

- La raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé sous l'emprise du sort est simplement parce qu'ils sont très nombreux et assoiffés de sang. Expliqua rapidement le père de Duo, dont le regard ne cessait de fouiller les environs. Qu'ils soient aussi nombreux est d'ailleurs anormal pour cet endroit. Il y en a moins d'ordinaire.

- Tu as raison. Marmonna l'humain, qui lui aussi regardait tout autour de lui. Mais où sont-ils, par Heavy Arms ? Je ne les vois nulle part.

Les monstres ne paraissaient effectivement être nulle part en vue.

Les membres du groupe se resserrèrent instinctivement les uns contre les autres. S'ils ne pouvaient voir ce qui rôdait autour d'eux, leurs montures, elles, les sentaient. Ils durent s'employer à les calmer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Je me demande encore comment j'ai bien pu tomber dans ce piège ? Demanda Relena, avec un soupir.

Allia porta ses doigts au front de la sœur de Milliardo dans un geste rapide. Celle-ci sentit le contact de ceux-ci sur sa peau un centième de seconde puis eut la sensation qu'un voile venait de se lever.

- Par la Mère ! Murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'elle se sentit brusquement envahie par un froid intense. L'endroit sent la mort ! Je n'étais donc pas complètement libérée du sort ?

Alia posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

- J'ai mené énormément de combats contre ces monstres. Je ne suis pas un paladin de salon. Dit-elle avec humour et un rapide sourire.

Puis elle eut un regard désolé.

- À propos du comportement que j'ai eu il y a quelques minutes, je suis absolument navrée, je … Commença-t-elle, avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Relena se pencha brusquement vers elle, furieuse.

- Ne dites pas que vous étiez sous l'influence d'un sort ou je vous découpe en petits morceaux moi-même ! Gronda la jeune moniale, qui avait logé son regard dans le sien. Il ne restera plus rien de vous pour ces choses lorsqu'elles viendront nous dévorer !

Alia avait légèrement reculé sous la surprise. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de la jeune elfe. Un bref sourire éclaira ses jolis traits.

Celle qu'elle dont elle était tombée sous le charme possédait un caractère qui lui plaisait énormément.

- Je n'étais pas sous l'influence du sort. Lui dit-elle à mi-voix, tandis qu'elle pressait doucement son épaule de ses doigts. Je ne me rendais simplement pas compte de combien **vous** étiez sous l'emprise de celui-ci. Laissez moi reprendre les choses où nous en étions, à tête reposée, lorsque nous aurons le temps. Je vous en prie, Relena, cela est important pour moi.

- Cela l'est pour moi aussi. Lui répondit Relena, avec un rapide sourire.

La paladine serra une fois de plus son épaule puis reprit la bride de sa monture en main.

- Il nous faut à présent nous tenir prêtes à nous lancer au galop aussitôt que la situation se présentera. Lui dit-elle, tandis que s'affichait sur ses traits un air concentré et qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas vous laisser entre les griffes de ces horreurs.

Relena lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Elle accepta avec hochement de tête rapide.

Tous avaient maintenant repris leurs esprits et se tenaient en alerte.

Il y avait effectivement une atmosphère sombre qui les avait entourés. Une odeur nauséabonde s'élevait dans les airs.

- Nom d'une brouette ! S'exclama Gamrund. Nous avons perdu bien trop de temps à bavarder ! Ils nous ont mis en confiance pour pouvoir nous capturer et nous vider comme des poulets ! Ce sont des goules !

- Elles ne sont plus très loin ! S'exclama Wu Fei, qui saisit la bride de sa sœur. Tout ceux qui se sentent l'esprit clair et ressentent encore de l'hostilité, prenez la bride des montures de vos compagnons et galopez vers le monastère ! Je pars devant avec ma sœur pour en attirer le plus possible vers moi ! Mes esprits vont les tenir en respect !

- Nous t'accompagnons ! Lui cria Milliardo.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait saisi la bride du cheval de Lucrezia pour suivre Wu Fei et Meiran qui étaient déjà partis. Il s'élança à leur poursuite.

- Ne restons pas statiques ! Aboya Heero, qui dégaina son épée.

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit ! Ajouta Howard, qui avait également dégainé la sienne. Plus nous serons en mouvement, moins nous aurons de chance de servir de dîner à ces monstres !

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Heero éclata d'un rire sombre. Le jeune moine avait toujours dit que Duo avait de qui tenir lorsqu'il savait conserver son humour dans toutes les situations, même les plus terribles.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils les virent. Lorsque le jeune moine laissa éclater son aura. Elle éclaira les environs avec une puissance qui n'étonna que Laurence, Gamrund et Alia.

Son oncle et ses amis savaient depuis longtemps quel était son potentiel.

Heero se pencha et que d'un grand mouvement de bras il trancha le buste complet de la chose qui se trouvait sur le côté de sa monture.

Ils entendirent Lucrezia hurler de terreur un peu plus loin. Ils virent alors Milliardo, Wu Fei et Meiran qui étaient en train de se battre avec énergie en compagnie d'autres personnes. Ils réalisèrent que cela était les esprits de leurs amis.

Ils n'attendirent pas et piquèrent des deux pour les rejoindre. Alia avait la bride de celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa bonne amie, dans sa main droite et ne la lâchait plus. Relena l'avait laissé faire avec le sourire.

Les circonstances était étranges, complètement folles, mais elle se moquait totalement de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Ce qui était important pour l'instant était de survivre.

Elle donnerait ensuite un baiser à Alia pour la remercier.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour les aider à combattre les monstres qui les attaquaient. Le monastère n'était plus très loin, à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres et ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

Ils pouvaient voir les gardes sur les murs d'enceinte qui couraient en tout sens et les entendre leur crier de tenir bon.

Leurs cris furent bientôt couverts par les sons discordants que produisaient les bêtes qui les cernaient. Le soir qui était tombé rajoutait à l'atmosphère d'horreur qui était en train de lentement envahir toute la zone.

Les silhouettes sombres et massives qui se trouvaient sur les deux côtés de la route s'étaient rapprochés à vive allure. Elles n'étaient pas complètement solides et avaient une façon de se déplacer qui était étrange. Elles glissaient, plutôt qu'elles ne marchaient ou courraient.

Tout ce qui pouvait être véritablement vu de leur être était leurs épouvantables bouches voraces dans leurs visages blafards. Rouges, sanglantes, ouvertes sur des dents acérées qui promettaient mille souffrances. Elles possédaient des yeux ronds et lumineux qui émettaient une lueur froide et morte.

- Attention ! Derrière toi, Heero ! S'écria Howard, d'une voix forte, tandis qu'il se lançait au secours du jeune elfe.

Celui-ci avait déjà manœuvré sa monture pour éviter le monstre qui s'était glissé dans son dos et qui avait tenté de lui sauter dessus. Il l'avait occis d'un coup d'épée et littéralement coupé en deux.

Il faisait des moulinets impressionnants et poussait des cris de bataille rageurs. Son regard bleu était empli d'un feu qui lui donnait une lueur terrible. Il paraissait lui-même être devenu un démon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un autre groupe de goules qui assaillaient Meiran, Mil et Lucrezia. Il se mit à tailler et à couper dans le tas, avec cette ardeur guerrière spécifique, non pas à son père, mais aux membres du clan de sa mère.

Il valait Howard, qui l'avait rejoint et qui combattait à ses côtés. Tout deux étaient auréolés de lumière divine, tout comme leurs armes. Les goules qui étaient touchées mouraient instantanément dans un hurlement inarticulé et tombaient en poussière sur le sol.

Avec un même cri de guerre, Alia, Relena et Catherine s'étaient jetées dans la mêlée. Trowa, Mekal, le marchand et Gamrund se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Environné de son aura qui s'était développée d'un seul coup, Laurence était en train de se concentrer. Il se trouvait près de Wu Fei, qu'il avait rejoint et était encadré de deux esprits chiens qui le gardaient de tout mal.

Les guérisseurs avaient été répartis un peu à la hâte. Raison pour laquelle Milliardo et Lucrezia se trouvaient avec Meiran un peu plus loin. Ils assuraient une partie des soins du groupe tandis que Laurence, qui se trouvait près de Wu Fei, se chargeait de l'autre partie.

Le prêtre-paladin tendit ses mains vers l'avant. Sa fonction habituelle était d'exercer des soins mais il en avait une autre qui était, dans ce cas précis, de porter aide et assistance sous une autre forme. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers les guérisseurs. Ses compagnons pouvaient tenir quelques secondes sans lui. Il devait tenter quelque chose où il ne resterait bientôt plus personne à soigner.

Il y avait bien trop de goules. Howard avait raison. Cela n'était pas normal. Il n'y en avait vraiment pas autant d'ordinaire.

Il se concentra. Une forte lueur s'accumula autour de ses mains. Il exhala profondément l'air contenu dans ses poumons tandis qu'il contrôlait le flux d'énergie qui circulait dans son corps pour le diriger vers ses mains.

Celui-ci se réunit en un seul et puissant rayon qui fut projeté vers le petit groupe avant de très largement se diffuser pour englober les membres du groupe et tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

Laurence avait atteint le niveau de maître depuis quelques années maintenant, mais l'effort lui coûtait tout de même beaucoup. Des perles de sueur étaient en train de glisser sur son front plissé. Tout le groupe se retrouva bientôt environné de son énergie curative et se mit à en ressentir les bienfaits.

Mil et Lucrezia, qui avaient remarqué ce qu'il était en train de faire, se mirent à faire de même. Ils eurent un peu plus de mal mais leurs énergies combinées obtinrent le même résultat et l'ensemble des combattants du groupe se sentirent régénérés.

Leurs blessures les plus graves se mirent à guérir d'elle-même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de se battre, éberlués.

Par contre, la totalité des goules autour d'eux s'étaient mise à hurler de souffrance. La lumière douce dans laquelle ils étaient en train de baigner avait l'air de les tuer.

Les prêtres de toutes les religions ou les paladins-prêtres, humains ou nains, ce que Laurence était, ainsi que les guérisseurs et les druides, de toutes les contrées, étaient capables de détruire les morts vivants. De toutes les catégories. Ceci grâce à leur énergie curative.

La source de vie qui guérissait les être vivants détruisait les morts.

L'ennui était que cela demandait énormément en énergie aux guérisseurs et aux prêtres. Cela les vidait même complètement de leurs forces pour au moins quarante huit heures. Ils allaient tous dormir comme des loirs en rentrant au monastère.

Heero et ses compagnons n'eurent bientôt plus à leur pieds que des petits tas de cendres.

- Ne perdons pas de temps et allons aider Meiran et Wu Fei ! S'exclama Laurence, qui les avait rejoint. D'autres goules sont à leur poursuite, sans oublier le fait que nous en avons encore à nos trousses ! Et je ne peux pas recommencer ce que je viens de faire !

- Moi non plus ! Haleta Milliardo, épuisé.

Il retenait Lucrezia contre lui et elle paraissait au moins aussi éreintée.

Ils n'eurent d'autre solution que de battre en retraite. Ils retrouvèrent les autres un peu plus loin, en train de combattre avec énergie. Ils avaient encore de la ressource à leur disposition. Ils avaient jusqu'ici très bien résisté.

Howard, Laurence et Gamrund remarquèrent que les jeunes se battaient avec une cohésion qui était rare pour leur âge.

- Meiran ! Hurla tout à coup Wu Fei, d'un ton désespéré.

Une goule venait de frapper sa sœur et de la blesser. Elle avait une large tache de sang qui lui était apparue sur sa robe, dans le dos. La jeune fée était tombée sur les genoux sous la douleur.

Aila s'était immédiatement portée à son secours, malgré le fait que Sally était en train de tenter de la soigner. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y parvenir en dépit des efforts désespérés qu'elle fournissait.

Sally éclata tout à coup en sanglots. Elle avait les mains couvertes de sang et paraissait terrifiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'écoulement et encore moins empêcher la tâche noire qui se trouvait au centre de la blessure de s'étendre.

Meiran leva une main pour lui caresser la joue sans un mot avant de la laisser retomber sans forces.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Lui dit la sœur de Wu Fei, avec douceur. Fais lui signe que tout va bien. Il continuera ainsi de se battre.

Sally fit ce qu'elle lui demandait puis reporta son attention sur elle.

- Je vais mourir, petite sœur. Dit alors Meiran, sereine.

- Mei ! Bredouilla Sally.

Puis elle porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

La sœur de Wu Fei lui tapota l'avant bras. Elle leva les yeux vers son esprit dragon qui la retenait à demi assise contre lui.

- Je te libère de tes liens, mon bel et bon ami de toujours. Lui dit-elle avec tant d'amour dans la voix que le regard de Sally s'élargit.

Elle avait toujours été la confidente de Meiran et sa meilleure amie lui avait caché qu'elle était amoureuse de son dragon.

- Je ne te quitterais pas. Lui répondit Long Meng.

Il passa ses doigts sur son front.

- Meiran, tu ne te transformeras pas en ces choses. Dit-il dans un murmure tendre. Je vais l'empêcher, tu le sais bien. J'en ai le pouvoir et le droit.

La jeune fée nicha alors son visage contre l'épaule de son dragon tandis que celui-ci se nimbait de son aura rouge.

- Dis lui, Sa Li. Dis lui que je vais mourir pour renaître et rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Murmura Meiran, qui s'était faite lourde dans les bras du dragon. J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais me transformer en esprit et non pas en ces choses qui nous assaillent, petite sœur. Je vais ainsi pouvoir rester auprès de vous tous. De mon frère pour le protéger et de toi que j'aime tant. Je vous verrais avoir des enfants.

Sally avait pris l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant et la porta à ses lèvres. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué combien vous vous dévoriez du regard tous les deux ? Déclara Meiran avec un petit rire.

Elle se mit aussitôt à tousser et du sang perla au coin de l'une de ses lèvres avant de lentement glisser sur son menton. Long Meng la serra un peu plus contre lui lorsque son regard se révulsa et qu'elle se mit à avoir des convulsions.

- Mei ! Fit une voix emplie de détresse. Meng, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas sur ses pieds ?

Sally se releva précipitamment pour ensuite envelopper le frère de Meiran dans ses bras dans une étreinte désespérée tandis qu'il avait son regard rivé sur le dragon et sa sœur. Il l'écouta à demi tandis qu'elle lui expliquait rapidement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il l'écouta puis tourna la tête vers elle, le regard douloureux avant de se retourner pour longuement contempler sa sœur.

Son regard était empli de larmes. Il prit un air résolu, se défit des bras de Sally puis vint s'agenouiller près de Meiran.

Il adressa un regard implorant à Long Meng comme s'il lui demandait la permission de toucher à sa sœur. Le dragon hocha lentement la tête.

Alors seulement à ce moment là, Wu Fei déposa un long baiser sur le front de Meiran.

- Je te la confie, beau-frère. Dit-il ensuite à Long Meng, lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Son regard noir s'était posé dans les yeux dorés du dragon. Ce dernier, qui d'ordinaire ne manifestait jamais ses sentiments, lui adressa un regard légèrement attristé puis grave. L'amour profond qu'il éprouvait pour Meiran depuis des années pouvait enfin se réaliser dans une union. La jeune fée allait devenir un esprit familier et elle l'aimait profondément.

Le jeune seigneur du clan Chang le savait depuis longtemps et il venait de donner son autorisation.

Lorsque Wu Fei retourna au combat, il était enragé.

Il avait l'aide de son dragon, qui avait pris sa forme semi animale ainsi que celle de Jia li, sa vampire. Celle-ci était dans une colère noire. Meiran était bien plus pour elle une petite sœur qu'une amie.

La bataille se poursuivit pendant ce qui leur parut être encore un temps infini. Puis ils eurent la joie de voir arriver des renforts en la personne d'un immense centaure environné d'une bonne douzaine d'autres et de gardes.

Les centaures demeurèrent à distance et, armés d'arcs, ils se mirent à envoyer des projectiles qui contraignirent les autres goules qui se trouvaient encore sous le couvert des arbres, à rester à distance.

Quelques gardes vinrent prendre Meiran sur la demande de Sally pour immédiatement la ramener au monastère. La délicate opération de sa mort et de sa transformation en esprit bénéfique avait réussi. Elle était encore faible et avait seulement besoin d'être au calme.

- Partez devant ! S'écria alors Wu Fei, qui leur indiqua à tous le monastère du bras. Je vais les tenir en respect avec mes esprits familiers puis vous rejoindre.

Ils firent ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Certains avaient de nouveau reçu des blessures légères et ils étaient tous fatigués.

Heero qui paraissait, comme toujours, posséder de l'énergie à revendre, assura leurs arrière avec Howard, Laurence, qui cette fois-ci se contentait d'effectuer des soins et quelques gardes. Le jeune elfe était à pied, comme tous les autres. Ils avaient laissé leurs montures s'enfuir avec le reste du groupe et des hommes du monastère.

Les centaures les avaient rejoints et utilisaient à présent des doubles lances. Le plus grand d'entre eux, qui paraissait être leur meneur, était venu se placer entre Heero et Howard.

- Je suis Vad d'Ashim. Se présenta-t-il rapidement à Heero, tandis qu'il repoussait un monstre avant de le couper en deux d'un mouvement ample.

Le jeune elfe lui adressa un bref hochement de tête qui passa certainement inaperçu dans la mêlée. Il y avait beaucoup trop de créatures autour d'eux, malgré la présence de Wu Fei et des esprits dragons.

- Partez ! Tonna tout à coup la voix de Long Li. Fuyez !

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna aux combattants avant de commencer à envoyer de longs jets d'une eau pure sur les goules.

Comme tous les esprits d'orient, Long Li était maître d'un élément et le sien était l'eau. Celui de Long Meng était le feu. L'un et l'autre déversèrent leur colère sur les monstres alors que ceux-ci arrivaient littéralement en vagues par tous les côtés.

Heero jeta un coup œil par dessus son épaule, alors qu'il courait à toutes jambes avec les autres sur la montée qui menait vers le mur d'enceinte qui entourait le monastère.

Les deux larges dragons, l'un rouge sombre et l'autre doré, qui encadraient Wu Fei, étaient entourés d'une lueur terrible. Celle qu'émettait son ami maître des Esprits. Son aura s'était étendue jusqu'aux dragons. Il les protégeait. Là était son rôle, tout comme celui de leur fournir un minimum d'énergie. Il lévitait dans les airs, bras écartés, uniquement vêtu de ses chausses et de ses bottes. Il avait dû se débarrasser de sa tunique comme il le faisait toujours.

Heero sourit. Wu Fei était en train de faire passer son immense colère sur les créatures qui avaient tué sa sœur.

Il ramena son attention à la route. Son groupe était en train de passer sous le large porche de pierre.

Le lourd mâchicoulis redescendit derrière eux avec un bruit d'enfer et rebondit sur le sol.

- Direction l'infirmerie provisoire pour vous faire examiner ! Et que ça saute ! Ordonna Vad le centaure, qui était arrivé dans la cour.

Il avait pris de l'avance et les attendait, les poings sur les hanches, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne plaisantait pas. Même Howard et Laurence se plièrent au mouvement général et se rendirent vers deux tentes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

L'une servait à se dévêtir, l'autre à l'examen.

Howard, Laurence et Heero ôtèrent leurs vêtements à la hâte pour ne conserver que leurs chausses et leurs bottes, à la demande de la jeune gnome infirmière qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la tente. Ils étaient environnés des gardes qui s'étaient trouvés avec eux. Certains de ceux-ci se lançaient des plaisanteries, d'autres avaient l'air exténués, d'autres encore bavardaient mais aucun ne paraissait réellement préoccupé. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait là de routine, même si les circonstances étaient légèrement différentes cette fois, étant donné le nombre exceptionnel de goules qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

Howard, Laurence et Heero se rendirent dans l'autre tente pour y voir une demi douzaine de guérisseurs qui étaient en train de passer chacun de ceux qui entraient un par un sous un œil scrutateur. Tous furent examinés au centimètre carré.

Pas un seul n'avait cette marque noire ronde fatidique entre les deux épaules qui aurait annoncé un début d'empoisonnement. Celui qui transformait irrémédiablement en non mort maléfique.

Ce poison était ce qui avait tué Meiran un peu plus tôt.

Une fois écartés du soupçon d'avoir été atteint du Mal du Mort, Howard, Laurence et Heero rejoignirent leur petite compagnie.

Celle-ci avait été accueillie un peu plus tôt de la même façon avant d'être conduite dans la vaste cour du monastère. Là les avaient attendus une petite dizaine d'individus.

Plus exactement sept. Deux elfes, un Gris et un Lumineux, deux humains, un gnome et un nain. Tous des mâles.

La seule présence féminine qui se trouvait dans le groupe était incarnée par une ravissante jeune elfe Lumineuse à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard gris. Elle était réellement d'une très grande beauté et paraissait bien connaître Mekal, le jeune membre de la guilde des marchands.

Les mêmes sept personnes attendaient les deux elfes et l'humain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le vaste hall du monastère.

- Bienvenue à Pierre de lune Heero. Déclara l'elfe Gris, qui était imposant avant de se tourner vers Howard et Laurence. Heureux de vous revoir sains et sauf, mes amis.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe au dehors, Ji, mais il n'y a jamais eu autant de goules dans les environs. Lui dit Howard, qui secoua la tête.

Il avait encore les scènes de violence de la bataille dans la rétine. Laurence lui tapota l'épaule avec un geste lent et un soupir, l'air compréhensif devant son air désorienté.

- Quelque chose les attire. Confirma-t-il, l'air sombre.

- Nous avons la sensation que la présence de ton fils y est pour quelque chose. Déclara un elfe Lumineux à la longue chevelure grisonnante.

Il portait des vêtements de cuir rebrodés de perles colorées et de plumes, deux épaisses et courtes tresses encadraient son long visage orné d'une superbe paire de moustaches. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Il n'était pas exactement un bel homme mais irradiait une telle bonhomie et une telle gentillesse qu'il paraissait immédiatement sympathique.

- Druide Geai ? S'enquit Heero, avant même que Howard ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

- Je suis cette personne, en effet. Répondit le druide, avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire. Et toi tu es le cousin de Dairiun, n'est-ce pas ? Etrange, tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à un elfe sombre non plus. Plutôt à un être fée de la contrée de Nippon.

Tout autre que Heero aurait pris cela comme un compliment. Les habitants de l'île de Nippon, qui se trouvait dans la mer des Chants, au sud de la contrée de Sin, étaient des êtres qui étaient reconnus par l'ensemble des autres contrées dans le monde comme étant une noble et fière race de fée.

Odin avait visiblement oublié ce chapitre.

Le jeune elfe avait pâli et s'était légèrement tassé sur lui-même.

- Heero ? L'appela doucement Howard, avant de venir poser une main sur son épaule. Suis mon conseil, mon garçon et écoute moi. Essaie d'oublier tout le mal qui t'a été fait et ne te souviens que de ce père que tu aimais. Essaie d'oublier tout ce qu'il a pu te dire à propos des Nippons. Tu as vécu un certain temps là bas, tu devrais savoir que tout était mensonges et paroles destinées à te déstabiliser.

Heero hocha la tête, ému par les paroles de son oncle.

- Tu es un fier représentant de la contrée de ta mère. Ajouta Howard avec un sourire. Saaya aimait profondément ton père lorsqu'il était en vie, souvient toi uniquement de cela. Elle était immensément fière de toi, tu m'entends? Tu peux choisir d'être ce que tu veux, d'être qui tu veux. Tu es libre Heero, personne n'a le droit de te dicter ta conduite, encore moins de te dire si tu mérites ou non de faire partie d'un peuple ou pas.

Heero acquiesça sans répondre.

- Il a raison mon garçon. Lui dit doucement Geai.

- Que diriez vous de parler de tout ceci et des derniers événements au dîner ? Leur proposa Ji.

Heero tourna son attention vers lui. Il trouvait cet elfe impressionnant. S'il l'était, ce n'était pas en raison de sa taille ou encore sa prestance. Son visage était couturé de cicatrices.

Il lui manquait un bras, le gauche. Celui-ci avait été remplacé par un autre, artificiel. Manifestement de la technologie gnome. Son œil gauche manquait également, remplacé par un œil de verre. Il portait d'épaisses lunettes, toujours de facture gnome.

Le regard du jeune elfe s'abaissa instinctivement vers la jambe gauche de son aîné.

- Chercherais-tu à savoir s'il me manque la jambe gauche, gamin ? Lui demanda alors l'elfe, avec un sourire amusé.

Heero se raidit, l'air embarrassé. Il ne s'attendait pas à être surpris par ce dernier.

- Il est amusant celui-ci. Commenta l'elfe, avant de venir poser sa main de chair sur l'épaule du jeune moine. Tu devrais m'en amener des comme ceux-ci plus souvent. Entre Duo et lui, nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous ennuyer.

Il s'adressait à Howard. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

- J'ai bien peur que dans toute la capitale, des comme ceux-ci, il n'y en ai que deux, Ji. Déclara-t-il avec le sourire, les pouces passés dans sa ceinture. Mais n'oublie pas tout ces jeunes gens qui sont leurs amis. Ils devraient également te plaire.

- Il me semble que voici le dernier. Leur fit remarquer Vad.

Ils le suivirent à l'extérieur lorsqu'il se rendit vers la double porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir.

Le centaure se rendit au devant des derniers arrivants. Il avança de quelques pas, ce qui fit claquer ses sabots sur la pierre de la cour, avant de s'immobiliser.

Il leva la tête pour contempler, impressionné, les deux dragons qui venaient de se ranger côté à côte devant eux. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner Vad de la maison Ashim. Hors avoir deux véritables dragons d'orient, des esprits parfaitement contrôlés par un si jeune maître de surcroît, au monastère, cela ne s'était encore jamais vu.

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu d'élèves du calibre de Wu Fei, de Milliardo, de Heero ou encore de Duo ou Trowa. Ces jeunes avaient quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Long Li et Long Meng étaient toujours sous leurs formes réelles mais avaient réduit leurs tailles pour pouvoir passer les larges portes. Beaucoup s'étaient approchés avec respect dans l'immense cour d'honneur pour pouvoir les admirer, d'autres s'étaient mis à leur balcons, d'autres encore s'étaient massés sur les remparts.

Long Li était cabot comme toujours et en faisait un peu trop tandis qu'il avançait derrière son maître. Il se regorgeait en enflant le jabot.

Long Meng tentait de dissimuler son irritation. Il était franchement fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre sa promise. Sa crête frémissait de temps à autres et il claquait de la langue pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Wu Fei s'approcha enfin, à pieds et torse nu. Il était sans doute petit en taille, comparé à certains centaures, humains ou elfes qui se trouvaient dans les environs, mais il dégageait tant de présence qu'il paraissait au moins aussi formidable et imposant que les deux esprits qui se trouvaient avec lui.

- Maîtres. Dit-il, tandis qu'il saluait tous les aînés qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il s'était profondément incliné avant de se redresser.

Il s'approcha de Ta-O, le maître des esprits qui était également un habitant de sa contrée, la région de Sin. Il s'inclina de nouveau et demeura un peu plus longtemps penché avant de reprendre la station verticale.

- Mes hommages, maître Ying. Le salua-t-il, avec humilité. Je suis heureux de constater que votre santé est toujours bonne et je suis certain que vous êtes resté le plus puissant d'entre nous. Comme vous pouvez le constater, comparé à vous, je ne suis toujours qu'un petit vermisseau.

Le maître lui rendit son salut mais avec un léger sourire. Le jeune avait reçu une excellente éducation et possédait sans nul doute le niveau de maître à son âge. Il était le fier descendant du clan des Chang.

- Ton humilité n'a d'égale que ta force, jeune frère des dragons. Ce sont des vertus essentielles que je suis heureux de te voir exercer. Lui répondit-il avant de se redresser. Content de te voir revenir en bonne santé. Impressionnant tatouage.

Wu Fei sourit, les joues roses, sous les compliments.

Le tatouage qui avait fait hurler à qui voulait l'entendre par le Grand Maître de son clan, il y avait de cela quelques mois, qu'il avait commis un sacrilège, venait tout simplement d'amuser l'un des plus grands maîtres connu dans leur contrée en matière d'art de la maîtrise des esprits.

Maître Ta-O se déplaça jusqu'à Wu Fei.

- J'emmène ce jeune se rafraîchir, se restaurer et se reposer. Déclara-t-il, tandis qu'il se tournait vers le petit groupe qui les observait. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. À plus tard dans la salle de réfectoire.

Howard le regarda partir quelques secondes avant d'être interpellé par Ji.

- Nous allons en faire autant, ami. Lui dit Ji, qui tenait encore Heero. Nous aurons ensuite une réunion…

- J'aimerais voir Duo ! Le coupa, assez cavalièrement, Heero.

Le regard des aînés se tourna avec un même ensemble vers le jeune moine guerrier.

Beaucoup avaient un sourcil levé.

Le jeune moine avait la nuque et les oreilles écarlates mais il en était au point où peu lui importait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, que la foudre lui tombe dessus ou qu'un feu d'enfer le consume, il allait voir Duo.

Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de lui ou même de son comportement.

Il voulait Duo.

Ce n'était pas du caprice.

- J'ai besoin de le voir ! Ajouta-t-il, l'air implorant.

Son regard alla de Howard puis à Ji.

- Je vous en prie. Murmura-t-il dans une dernière tentative.

Tout ceux qui se trouvaient proche du jeune elfe et qui possédaient des oreilles au moins aussi sensibles que les siennes, captèrent cette nuance subtile dans sa supplique.

Certains des adultes dissimulèrent un sourire. D'autres arborèrent des airs graves.

Tous pensaient la même chose.

Ceci n'était pas la demande de quelqu'un qui était fortement inquiet pour la santé d'un simple ami d'enfance. Howard leur avait toujours dit que les relations entre les deux jeunes n'avaient toujours été que de cette nature.

Si certains n'avaient encore pas saisi la signification de sa légère pâleur et de son agitation, ni la raison pour laquelle il affichait un tel air de détresse, à sa première demande, ils le firent immédiatement à la seconde.

La réponse leur apparut aussitôt comme étant assez claire.

Comme la lune en plein jour.

Ce fée était épris du fils de Howard qui se trouvait actuellement en train de se reposer de ses blessures à l'infirmerie.

Howard, qui s'était tout d'abord demandé pourquoi Heero agissait de cette façon. Dire qu'il le connaissait depuis toujours était un euphémisme. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras si petit qu'il n'était pas plus gros qu'un œuf de dragon nain.

Le garçon était d'ordinaire d'une composition contrôlée et distanciée par rapport à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il possédait un sang froid parfait. Ce qui en faisait un jeune sous maréchal tout à fait capable et compétent, avec une tête froide et un sens de l'organisation impeccable. Il avait rarement vu un jeune de son âge gérer ses hommes avec juste cette fermeté nécessaire et cette . Il possédait même un sens de la discipline quasiment inné.

Il était parfait, tudieu !

Rien ne dépassait jamais chez lui. Pas un pli de sa tunique lorsqu'il était en repos, pas une maille de sa cotte, lorsqu'il était en armure complète. Sa coupe était courte et nette,pratique. Il fonctionnait selon le code du monastère et les lois de leur contrée.

Sa mère avait été l'un des plus beaux êtres qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu avec Odin, il y avait de cela des années. Ils s'étaient rendus avec leurs parents alors qu'ils étaient tout jeunes Adeptes moines guerriers, en contrée Nippone.

Leurs pères étaient tout deux de hauts dignitaires et faisaient partie de délégations diplomatiques qui se rendait parfois dans les contrées avoisinantes pour y traiter de commerce et de différentes autres sujets.

Cela était de cette façon que les deux jeunes elfes qu'ils étaient à l'époque, avaient eu le choc de leurs existences. Ils pensaient tout savoir sur tout et avaient reçu une leçon lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les habitants de ce pays extraordinaire. Un pays qui produisait les guerriers réputés êtres les plus dangereux et les plus impitoyables qui soient.

Leurs pères et eux avaient été accueillis pendant la durée de leur séjour par une famille d'une hospitalité et d'une générosité sans pareille. Une famille de haute caste dont l'aîné des fils et l'aîné des filles se firent un plaisir de tenir compagnie à Howard et à Odin.

Odin était immédiatement tombé amoureux de la jeune fée, Saaya, la sœur de Ichiro dont Howard et lui étaient rapidement devenus amis. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Ichiro qui avait pris le jeune elfe à part et l'avait averti que son père était un traditionaliste et qu'il risquait d'avoir quelques difficultés avec lui. Il ajouta que sa petite sœur avait également des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne voyait personnellement aucun inconvénient à ce que Saaya l'épouse.

Tout n'avait pas été simple au début des relations entre les parents de Heero mais les choses avaient fini par s'arranger. Le père d'Odin avait réussi à obtenir la main de sa future belle-fille contre un traité commercial.

Howard eut un bref sourire à ce souvenir.

La présence de Saaya à Sank avait ensuite illuminé leurs journées. Sa grossesse puis sa maternité avaient ajouté au bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient tous les trois. Heero était l'un des plus beaux petits garçons, métissé elfe et fée, qu'il avait été donné de voir. Il avait eu des grand-parents dans les deux familles qui avaient été en joie à sa venue au monde.

Le père de Duo se souvenait encore de combien heureux et fiers avaient pu être Odin et Saaya. Cela avait duré quelques années.

Il avait du quitter la capitale pour une mission, quelques temps après l'accouchement de Saaya. Il avait dû pour cela s'exiler en pays elfe lumineux pour un temps pour une mission. Il y avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir son épouse.

Il en était revenu l'année suivante avec Duo. Il n'avait pas donné d'explication autre qu'il devait conserver l'enfant et qu'il était bien de lui.

Odin et Saaya n'avaient pas contesté la chose. Ils avaient accepté le nourrisson et l'avaient intégré à la famille.

La vie s'était déroulée sans heurts ensuite.

Ceci avant que l'enfer n'éclate et ne les avale tous pour les recracher à jamais détruits avec leurs cauchemars, pour ceux qui avaient survécus.

Heero avait été élevé, enfant, par une guerrière fée et un moine guerrier qui possédaient tout deux des caractères bons et généreux, mais qui savaient être sans merci sur un champ de bataille.

Ceci depuis sa prime jeunesse. Il avait tout d'abord eu une enfance normale mais il avait été en contact avec deux êtres qui ne connaissaient de la vie que les armes et n'avaient d'autres sujets de conversation que les armes, les arts martiaux, les arts divins, la foi, le chant, la discipline, la stratégie ou la logistique.

Il avait baigné toute sa vie dans ce qui était pour lui un environnement normal. Il était donc naturel qu'il soit aussi doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Les dons de ses parents s'étaient également transmis en lui.

Il était un redoutable guerrier.

Howard ne connaissait pas elfe plus sévère, envers les autres et envers lui-même surtout. Sévère et juste. Et loyal, vraiment loyal, envers ses amis. En particulier envers son fils.

Il possédait la même loyauté que sa mère. Il avait ses traits et sa beauté. Il avait surtout cette grâce extraordinaire lorsqu'il se battait qui s'accompagnait d'une force et d'une vitesse exceptionnelle pour un elfe Gris.

Ce qui faisait de lui un être magique. Seuls les fées possédaient cette force, cette endurance et cette vitesse.

Il apparaissait de plus en plus d'ailleurs, à présent qu'il avait vieilli, aux yeux de n'importe qui, pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Et ceci malgré ce regard profond superbe qu'il tenait de son géniteur. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère.

On pouvait aisément le confondre avec un être fée.

N'importe qui pourrait aisément se laisser séduire par ce qu'il était.

Howard eut tout à coup l'air frappé par la foudre. Il venait enfin de comprendre.

Son regard gris-vert s'orienta lentement vers celui de Heero et se logea dans celui très bleu, du garçon.

- Non ? Dit-il à mi-voix, incrédule. Non ! Heero ? Non ?

Heero soutint son regard avant de le détourner pour contempler le sol.

Ji secoua la tête avec un soupir inaudible. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une rivalité père/futur beau-fils ait lieu maintenant, en plus de ce qui était en train de se passer au dehors.

Car il y allait certainement avoir une union d'ici peu, que Howard le veuille ou non. Il lui était rapidement venu à l'esprit que le manque de politesse de Heero devait avoir une justification. Le jeune moine avait été éduqué par les moines guerriers, tout comme lui, à respecter ses aînés.

Et cette justification portait un nom.

En l'occurrence, elle ou plutôt il, se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait rien contre les amours mâles. Personne dans le monastère n'avait de préjugés de ce type. Il y avait des couples de toutes sortes, ordinaires, de même sexe et des couples mixtes.

Ils avaient eu des unions parmi toutes sortes de personnes, toutes races confondues. Et de très beaux résultats. Une annexe de l'infirmerie servait de garderie pour les très jeunes enfants, ce qui permettait aux étudiants et aux personnes qui travaillaient en journée, de déposer leur joyeuse progéniture.

Ils avaient dû prendre certaines disposition avec le temps. Le personnel avait des besoins et le monastère était devenu plus qu'un simple monastère. Une véritable petite ville qui se suffisait aujourd'hui à elle-même.

Duo n'était certainement pas un cas d'exception ici. Beaucoup étaient comme lui, des enfants de couples elfes Lumineux et elfes Gris.

- Allons-y. Dit-il d'un ton paisible. Nous nous verrons un peu plus tard, les autres.

- Je viens avec vous ! Déclara Howard, d'un ton déterminé.

L'air qu'il affichait fit nerveusement déglutir Heero. Le père de Duo ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le voir rejoindre son fils.

Ji leva une main et bloqua du geste l'avancée du père de Duo.

- Certainement pas ! Reste avec les autres. Nous ne nous attarderons pas. Répondit Ji, sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus. Ton fils n'est pas en état de recevoir longtemps de la visite.

Heero n'eut que le temps de surprendre le regard que lui jeta Howard avant d'être poussé en direction d'une porte. Il était clair que le père de Duo avait l'intention d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

Un longue conversation et pas des plus calmes.

Il serra les mâchoires, malheureux. Il avait la nette sensation d'avoir perdu l'estime de son oncle. Il avait déjà définitivement perdu son père et venait de faire son deuil. Il ne lui restait plus que cet homme comme seule famille et ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard était net.

"_Tu m'as pris mon fils ! _"

Il se laissa guider par Ji, en silence, la mort dans l'âme et l'esprit préoccupé, au travers des pièces et couloirs pendant un petit moment.

Jusqu'au moment où il se décida à lui poser une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques secondes.

- Vous avez fait mention de son état. Demanda-t-il, dans un presque murmure.

- Mh ? Fit Ji, qui avait très bien entendu.

Il voulait simplement que le jeune moine se montre un peu moins timide avec lui.

Heero sourcilla légèrement embarrassé, puis prit une courte inspiration.

- Comment va mon… Commença-t-il avec hésitation avant de s'interrompre, l'air gauche.

Il hésita. Il ne savait plus comment appeler Duo, en particulier devant Ji, qui était un parfait étranger.

Ils avançaient dans un long couloir de pierre vide. Personne n'y circulait pour l'instant excepté eux. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le dallage froid.

Un minimum de meubles, de tapisseries et quelques tableaux se trouvaient sur les murs et dans les pièces ou couloirs du monastère. Il n'était donc pas possible de qualifier l'endroit d'austère. Selon les endroits où ils étaient passés, les espaces avaient été éclairés ou non de fenêtres de toutes les tailles, faites de verre blanc ou coloré, c'était selon.

Mais le bâtiment était ancien, les murs épais. La pierre qui les constituait était si dense que l'acoustique était excellente. Un léger écho accompagnait le son de leurs pas et pouvait s'entendre encore pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

- Ton bien aimé ? Demanda Ji, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il tentait d'apporter un peu d'aide au jeune elfe amoureux qui était encore hésitant.

Heero se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il se sentir violemment rougir et ne put répondre.

Bien aimé.

Il baissa légèrement la tête. L'émotion venait de brutalement l'envahir. Il en avait tout à coup la gorge si serrée qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre un mot et les jambes molles. Il partit sur le côté et alla poser une main contre le mur frais.

Le maître s'arrêta près de lui.

- Eh bien ? Cela n'est-il pas le cas ? Lui demanda celui-ci, avec douceur.

Il ne voulait pas bousculer le jeune moine qui visiblement prenait le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il lui semblait que Heero venait tout juste de s'éveiller à des sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même il y avait encore peu.

Le maître des lieux était réellement excellent en matière de nature humaine. Cela était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était le commandeur du monastère et non un autre. Il avait parfaitement saisi quel était le problème en ce qui concernait son jeune condisciple.

Heero hocha la tête pour lui répondre puis resta une poignée de secondes plongé dans ses réflexions. Il pouvait s'entendre au loin une sorte chant rythmé, une incantation, qui était psalmodiée comme une prière.

Entre les divers sons, paisibles et la lumière basse du couloir, seulement éclairé par de petites lampes, le jeune moine sentit lentement redevenir lui-même. L'atmosphère était sereine, agréable.

Pierre de Lune était sans aucun doute l'endroit parfait pour étudier.

Ji réprima un sourire. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir des jeunes se comporter de la sorte. Que ce soit avec le monastère ou avec lui.

Il ne savait pour quelle raison, il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise avec celui-ci. Sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait sa propre personne lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il l'examina avec un peu plus d'attention pendant que Heero se ressaisissait lentement, l'air concentré. Le garçon présentait toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez un bras droit pour cet endroit. La place était d'ailleurs vacante depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Il en ferait sans doute un bon disciple. À condition que le jeune moine veuille bien accepter de devenir son commandeur en second. Cela et qu'il devienne un peu moins vert sur le plan expérience sur le terrain. Il avait besoin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la gestion de groupe, la logistique, la stratégie et bien d'autres choses encore.

Un second ne serait pas de trop en ce moment, avec ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Il se remémora les faits de ces trois derniers jours. Lorsque Howard était arrivé un peu plus tôt, en catastrophe, avec son fils prostré et ensanglanté dans les bras, accompagné de Laurence, d'Alia et de Gamrund, il avait eu l'air littéralement dépassé par les événements.

Hors pour que leurs amis ait pu paraître aussi secoués, cela n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient secouru un garçon qui avait failli perdre la vie par imprudence. Cela avait été loin d'être le cas. Il s'était passé quelque chose au dehors d'alarmant qui les avait tous aussitôt alerté.

Ils avaient tous crié à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il y avait une marée de morts vivants à l'extérieur. Cela avait été confirmé dans les minutes qui suivaient par les gardes de l'enceinte du monastère qui étaient déjà en train de les combattre. Ils avaient empêché les monstres de s'attaquer aux murailles.

Cela n'avait été que la première vague. Les monstres étaient toujours au dehors et rôdaient autour des murailles. Ils attendaient seulement le bon moment pour attaquer. Ji se demandait quand cela serait.

Si Howard n'avait pas été sur le chemin en direction du monastère, quelques jours plus tôt, avec ses amis, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de trouver son fils et de le sauver.

La chose s'était faite complètement par hasard. Duo avait eu beaucoup de chance. Howard venait régulièrement rendre visite à ses amis de Pierre de Lune et à Geai.

La description qu'il avait faite, un peu plus tard, de la manière dont son fils avait combattu la horde de morts vivants qui l'avaient assailli laissait à croire que le jeune druide était un excellent combattant doué dans les arts magiques naturels. Geai avait précisé que le jeune homme avait un don naturel pour repousser ces monstres mais qu'il avait dû complètement paniquer.

Il s'était souvenu à ce moment là de l'absence du druide pendant quelques années. Il avait pris environ cinq ans de congés et avait été remplacé au monastère par un de ses frères druides entre temps. Geai avait assuré la formation de Dairiun, le fils de Howard, dans un lieu retiré connu de lui seul. Il n'avait pas donné la raison pour laquelle il avait formé ce garçon seul, seulement dit que l'enfant était très particulier et exceptionnellement doué pour son âge.

Lorsque Laurence avait commenté que n'importe qui aurait fini par perdre l'esprit, expérimenté ou non et seul, dans la situation dans laquelle Duo était, Ji était revenu au présent. Ses amis avaient toujours été en train de converser à propos du fils de Howard.

L'humain avait estimé que le jeune druide avait été en train de livrer un courageux combat lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il s'était retrouvé seul contre une dizaine de moines guerriers expérimentés morts vivants.

Tous d'anciens membres de la faction d'OZ visiblement envoyés pour le tuer. Les autres morts vivants, goules et autres monstres, s'étaient dispersés autour et avaient observé la scène de loin.

Ces morts vivants particuliers n'avaient rien à faire en cet endroit. Ils avaient été envoyés là pour Duo. Quelqu'un ne voulait vraisemblablement pas qu'il retourne à la capitale pour une raison ou une autre.

Ji avait bien l'intention de savoir qui. Il parlerait à Heero et au petit groupe de jeunes une fois qu'ils se seraient tous restaurés et reposés.

Il allait pour l'heure, mener ce garçon auprès de celui qu'il cherchait si ardemment à rejoindre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de chêne et Ji posa sa main métallique à plat sur celle-ci sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Avant que nous n'entrions, sache qu'il n'est pas dans un état des plus brillants. Révéla-t-il à Heero. Je réponds ici à la question que tu m'as posé un peu plus tôt. Nous ne resterons donc que peu de temps. M'as-tu bien compris ?

Heero opina lentement, le regard posé sur le battant en bois. Ji ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et poussa celui-ci avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Il régnait un silence entrecoupé de sons étouffés dans l'infirmerie. Des bruis de pas discrets, des toussotements, de temps à autre un murmure.

Des personnes habillées d'aubes en lin écru recouvertes de chasubles d'un vert très clair, brodées sur le cœur d'un petit arbre, vaquaient à leurs occupations, ça et là. L'une donnait à boire un malade, une autre changeait des pansements, une autre encore appliquait un baume sur une jambe.

L'une d'entre elle, une jeune gnome, passa devant Heero et lui adressa un petit signe de tête avec un sourire, en guise de salut. Elle portait une pile de linges propres et se rendait vraisemblablement vers le lit d'un autre malade.

Heero lui rendit poliment son salut avant de faire quelques pas, puis s'arrêta au centre de l'allée qui traversait les rangées de lits. Il parcourut le lieu du regard. Les lits étaient placés le long des murs, sous d'immenses fenêtres qui donnaient de la lumière au dessus de la tête des malades.

Une belle lumière douce. L'endroit avait l'air d'un songe.

Il inspira, détendu. Tout était si reposant ici.

Tous étaient des lits fermés. C'est à dire faits selon le principe d'une armoire, avec des portes. Ils pouvaient se fermer l'hiver surtout. Ils avaient des portes qui étaient retirés dès le printemps venu pour être remplacées par des voiles blancs épais, légèrement translucides. Les deux systèmes permettaient aux malades un minimum d'isolement et une tranquillité relative. Ce qui était bien mieux pour leur moral et leur guérison.

L'ennui était que, pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, tous les lits paraissaient identiques. Impossible de savoir qui se trouvait dans lequel lorsqu'ils étaient fermés. N'étaient ouverts que ceux qui étaient libres de tout occupant.

Ji vint une fois de plus au secours de Heero et lui tapota rapidement l'épaule dans un geste amical avant de le saisir par le coude avec légèreté pour le guider dans l'allée spacieuse.

- Par ici. Lui dit-il, à voix basse.

Le maître le menait sans contrainte aucune et Heero le suivit volontiers. Parvenus devant l'un des lits, il le laissa seul.

- N'oublie pas. Lui dit-il, avant de le quitter. Quelques minutes. Je reviendrais te chercher.

Heero opina et Ji s'en fut un peu plus loin bavarder avec l'un des membres du personnel infirmier.

Le jeune moine marqua une légère hésitation avant de porter la main sur le voilage qui le séparait encore de son cousin.

Son bien-aimé, avait dit Ji. Cela était un terme qui l'avait choqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Parce qu'il ne savait encore s'il avait droit de donner ce titre à Duo. Il ne lui avait encore jamais avoué ses sentiments alors que son cousin l'avait fait. Il portait d'ailleurs son message contre son cœur, sous sa cotte de maille, dans son gambison.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et passa derrière le voile blanc. Il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui.

Duo était étendu sur son lit, pâle et défait, les paupières fermées. Il était sur le dos, torse nu et couvert de bandages.

Il constata que son cousin ne dormait pas. Il savait lorsque Duo dormait. Il avait toujours, lorsqu'il était profondément endormi, un air parfaitement détendu. Il ressemblait alors à celui qu'il était plus jeune, innocent et fragile.

Ce n'était actuellement pas le cas. Duo avait l'air angoissé et tendu. Il semblait avoir du mal à dormir pour une raison ou une autre.

Heero se pencha spontanément avant de porter ses mains vers l'avant, le cœur écrasé par l'émotion. Il s'arrêta à un millimètre du bandage qui entourait le torse de son cousin et recula ses mains.

- Ro ? Entendit-il murmurer. Est-ce bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Le jeune moine fut incapable de répondre. Duo venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se contenta d'agir et posa une main sur sa joue.

Le regard violet brillait de fièvre. Il y avait également autre chose. Duo le buvait des yeux.

Il avait failli perdre ce regard.

Odin avait envoyé l'amour de son existence, son souffle, sa vie, à la mort.

- Ma vie… Dit-il, bouleversé, tandis qu'il se penchait davantage.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux près du lit.

La minute suivante ils échangeaient un baiser. Duo s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Regard d'azur !

Duo lui reprit la bouche en un baiser encore plus dévorant. Il sentit ses doigts se loger dans sa chevelure et des centaines de petits frissons le parcoururent tout entier.

Il était fou. Il était fou de cet être qui était en train de le toucher et de lui prodiguer mille caresses.

- Je t'aime ! S'empressa-t-il de lui murmurer, lorsque leurs têtes se séparèrent.

Duo ne lui répondit pas. Il s'enroula autour de lui et l'enserra dans ses bras avec force. Heero le sentit trembler.

- Tes blessures… Commença-t-il, inquiet.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Bredouilla le jeune druide, qui secoua la tête.

Le jeune moine attendit quelques secondes puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Laisse moi au moins m'asseoir près de toi. Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Duo consentit à desserrer ses bras et Heero put alors s'installer près de lui sur le lit. Il réussit à le contraindre à s'étendre avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo avait le regard élargi par la peur. Il était nettement effrayé par quelque chose.

Il brossa les mèches désordonnées de la longue frange brune de son cousin d'un geste lent.

- Je ne partirais pas, si c'est cela que tu veux, ma vie. Lui dit-il avec tendresse. Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus te quitter.

Duo se réfugia contre lui et ferma les paupières avec un frisson.

Je les sens, Ro. Je les sens, même à travers les murs et ils savent que je suis ici. Il y a des morts partout ! Ils me veulent !

- Shhh ! Apaise toi ! Murmura son cousin.

Il se pencha pour passer ses bras autour de lui avec beaucoup de précautions. Il ne voulait pas lui provoquer plus de douleurs qu'il n'en avait déjà. Duo paraissait n'en avoir cure. Il se serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put lorsque Heero se mit à le bercer avec lenteur pour l'apaiser.

Il était terrifié par ce qui rôdait autour du monastère.

Odin savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé ici. Les alentours de Pierre de Lune était infestés de morts vivants depuis des années parce qu'ils étaient là depuis les derniers conflits.

OZ étaient ceux qui surveillaient l'endroit.

Il commençait à soupçonner l'ancienne faction d'être encore active. Il était de notoriété publique que Treize Kushrenada était devenu un nécromancien pour acquérir plus de pouvoir encore qu'il n'en avait déjà. L'ambition de cet elfe n'avait aucune limite.

Il se demandait à présent si son père n'était pas devenu un membre d'OZ.

Quelqu'un souleva le voile qui entourait le lit et Heero leva la tête pour voir la jeune elfe qu'il avait vue dans la cour.

- Je vois qu'il est réveillé. Dit-elle avec un joli sourire. Comment va-t-il ?

- Ils sont partout ! Murmura Duo, qui avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de Heero.

- Il ne fait que répéter cela. Expliqua le jeune moine.

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- Sa nature très particulière de druide des morts ou de Passeur, le rend très sensible à ce qui se passe autour de l'université. Lui expliqua-t-elle, tandis qu'elle venait se placer à la tête du lit.

Elle exerça une caresser lente sur la tête de Duo tandis qu'elle parlait et Heero sentit son bien aimé se détendre graduellement.

- Geai, le maître druide, va le former à certaines techniques de méditations qui vont l'aider. Lui dit-elle avant de se baisser pour saisir le menton de Duo entre deux doigts. Préfères-tu te reposer dans la chambre de ton promis, Dairiun ?

Duo opina et Heero s'étrangla avant de se mettre à tousser. Le jeune druide lui tapota le dos, l'air anxieux.

- Ro ? Dit-il, d'une toute petite voix. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Promis ? Réussit-il à dire, entre deux quintes, le regard larmoyant.

- Bien sûr. Dit la jeune femme, l'air surpris. Lorsque nous offrons notre amour à quelqu'un chez nous, cela est pour le restant de notre existence et nos épousailles sont célébrées dans la semaine. N'est-ce pas le cas pour vous ?

Heero cessa de tousser, médusé. Duo voulait l'épouser.

- Moi ? Demanda-t-il, l'air intimidé.

Il se montrait du doigt.

Il était incrédule. Toute sa jeune vie, après le décès de sa mère, il lui avait été dit et répété qu'il était inutile et un poids mort lorsqu'il ne satisfaisait pas au exigence de la seule personne dont il voulait s'attirer les bonnes grâces.

Et là, un être d'une gentillesse et d'une délicatesse infinies voulait de lui, dans sa vie, comme époux.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Veux-tu réellement de moi, Dairiun ? Chuchota-t-il, les joues roses.

Le jeune druide avança le buste, le contempla quelques secondes.

- Je ne veux que toi. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur la sienne et Heero pensa mourir de bonheur sous son baiser.

Le gloussement discret de la jeune femme près d'eux, les fit se séparer. Duo tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui adressa un sourire.

Il souriait enfin et avait l'air un peu plus détendu.

- Tu as l'air nettement mieux. Lui dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se penchait. Je suis heureuse de voir que ton promis possède cette faculté de ré-orienter ton énergie naturelle. C'est assez rare pour un Sombre.

Duo eut un rire bref, les joues roses et l'air embarrassé, avant de rapidement la désigner de la main.

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons fait les présentations, Ro. Dit-il, avec le sourire. Voici Liriana, la fille de Ji. Elle est demi Lumineuse, comme moi. C'était elle qu'Odin voulait que je tue.

Heero contempla son promis, estomaqué. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle il devait se rendre à Pierre de Lune.

Il avait la bouche ouverte pour poser une question lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva dans son dos.

- Fais les tous les deux provisoirement installer dans des quartiers pour jeunes épousés. Déclara Ji, qui avait soulevé un pan du voile. Liriana, je veux une surveillance régulière de ton malade. Détache lui un guérisseur. Il a besoin de soins constants.

Liriana hocha la tête puis s'éloigna pour aller rendre visite à ses autres malades.

- Il va falloir que tu le laisses partir un moment, mon garçon. J'ai besoin de lui. Dit le maître avec un sourire indulgent lorsqu'il vit Duo agripper la main de son promis.

- Pas grave. Merci Ji. De l'avoir amené. Répondit le jeune druide, dont les paupières s'alourdissaient. Je me sens nettement mieux. J'ai sommeil. Je vais dormir.

Heero passa sa main en une caresse lente sur le front de son promis tandis qu'il sombrait dans les rêves puis se releva.

Ji et lui quittèrent l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la grande salle du réfectoire où ils étaient attendus par tous les autres. Il y avait beaucoup à dire et encore plus à décider.


	5. Dispersion

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif dans lequel nos habituels et vaillants Gboys vont se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Par la Grande Déesse Séléné, que n'ai-je encore inventé pour vous plaire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Alinea : Tolkien, voui, une légère influence, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à me comparer au Maître :) Je m'inspire surtout de Donjons et Dragons et de multiples autres jeux de rôle auxquels j'ai joué depuis gamine et jusqu'à l'âge adulte (autrement dit pendant plusieurs années) J'ai visionné l'ensemble de la série Inuyasha, y compris les OVA, mais les monstres n'ont rien à avoir avec ceux qui se trouvent dans mon récit. Les sorts, incantations, états magiques et autres fadaises totalement fantaisistes sont typiquement et traditionnellement D&D.

Nezumibook : Merci d'avoir remarqué que la plupart de mes fautes sont plutôt des fautes d'inattention et de frappe ^^ S'il n'y avait que cela. Mon style possède encore beaucoup de lourdeurs, je fais sans cesse des répétitions et … Mouais :) Je passerais mon temps à m'auto flageller. Rien de ce que je fais en écriture ne me conviens ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est fort possible que je me sois trompé de nom. Ou pas.

J'ai énormément de personnages, que je gère du mieux que je peux avec une bonne liste qui se trouvent constamment sous mes yeux. Chacun des persos possède sa propre fiche signalétique, avec ses noms, qualités, états, dons, etc.

Le mieux serait encore que j'en fasse un rapide résumé pour vous le soumettre ou mieux un tableau, mais sans doute plus tard. D'autres personnages vont venir se rajouter.

Comme Quatre par exemple ^^ Eh oui, le joli Quatre, tout blond et tout mimi, qui va faire craquer le beau Trowa, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi est-il arrivé si tard ? Eh bien ceci vous le verrez bien. Nous ne sommes pas dans un contexte habituel je vous le rappelle jeune fille :p

Pour en savoir plus, lire le chapitre qui se trouve ci-dessous.

Bises à celles et ceux qui me soutiennent :)

Bonne lecture.

**Dispersion.**

Kelmath retint contre lui l'elfe qu'il aidait à descendre la planche qui était posée entre le bastingage et le pont. Il resserra sa main autour de son poignet qu'il retenait avec fermeté. Il avait l'un de ses bas passé autour de son cou. Il ajusta un peu plus solidement le sien autour du torse de son jeune compagnon.

Sans doute était-il un peu moins âgé qu'il ne l'était, puisqu'il était son aîné que de cinq ou six années, tout au plus, mais ce jeune pesait déjà un poids conséquent.

Ce dernier n'émit aucune protestation lorsqu'il assura sa prise pour mieux le retenir, mais il le sentit se tendre contre lui.

Le jeune druide qui se trouvait avec lui avait été sérieusement blessé quelques temps auparavant. Ses blessures, si elles étaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation, mettaient du temps à refermer. Il était en convalescence et encore assez faible par moments.

Ils étaient partis de Meadowfalls, qui se trouvait en territoire humain, deux jours plus tôt. Ils avaient quittés leurs compagnons de voyage pour poursuivre leur chemins seuls vers le Sud.

Ils n'avaient eu d'autre recours que d'effectuer la traversée en bateau pour rejoindre la péninsule qui se trouvait dans la partie Sud-Ouest du monde. La mer avait été agitée. Ils avaient traversé un gros orage. Le compagnon de Kelmath n'avait pas du tout dormi et été secoué comme une vulgaire barrique tout le long du voyage.

Le pauvre garçon était maintenant si fatigué qu'il avait été contraint de l'aider à descendre du navire.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il leur fallait trouver leur trouver un abri rapidement. Le druide avait besoin de soins et de repos. S'il ne trouvait rien sur place, ils allaient devoir attendre, reprendre la route jusqu'à l'avant poste où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver une connaissance qui les attendait.

Un ami de Trowa allait leur fournir abri, montures fraîches, armes et provisions. Le jeune rôdeur les avait confiés en de bonnes mains.

Le jeune druide endurait sa souffrance sans mot dire. Celle-ci le taraudait pourtant nuit et jour. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les soins effectués conjointement par maîtresse Liriana des Saules et maître Geai du Vent Léger avaient été efficaces.

Mais ses blessures mettaient plus de temps à guérir. Ce qui était perturbant était qu'il aurait dû mourir ou se transformer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il demeurait normal.

Maître Geai leur avait assuré qu'il n'arriverait rien à Duo. Ses blessures avaient certes été profondes et il avait été infecté par la Mort Lente, ce poison qui était injecté par les non morts. Mais il était dans sa nature de druide des morts d'être totalement immunisé à celui-ci.

Cela n'avait fait après tout qu'une vingtaine de jours qu'il avait affronté la mort. Littéralement et il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Maître Geai leur avait assuré, lors de leur première réunion au monastère, que Duo avait depuis appris à maîtriser, lorsqu'il était très jeune, des techniques extrêmement difficiles et complexes. Il l'avait fait en un temps extraordinairement court, à peine huit petites années. Hors ces techniques avaient pris aux autres druides précédents plusieurs très longues années d'apprentissage.

Ce que Geai avait tranquillement expliqué en avait stupéfié plus d'un, lors de cette assemblée extraordinaire qui avait réuni près de la totalité des membres de l'administration du monastère. Cela avait également étonné les amis de Heero.

Duo était exceptionnel et unique. Il était le druide du millénaire qui était visiblement né pour accomplir de grandes choses. Cela expliquait la raison de la présence des non morts autour du monastère. L'Ordre Zodiacal avait refait surface. Il était sans aucun doute en train de rassembler les nécromanciens les plus puissants de l'ordre. Ceux-ci étaient discrètement demeurés dans l'ombre pour fomenter leur projet.

Ji avait enfin réussi à avoir des nouvelles de son réseau d'espions.

Ils tentaient de faire revenir Treize Kushrenada à la vie et il était certain qu'ils allaient y parvenir.

Kelmath avait certainement été l'un des plus surpris d'entre ceux qui avaient été présents à la réunion. Il connaissait déjà Heero et Duo et ainsi que leurs amis puisqu'il était moine guerrier et sous les ordres de Heero. Mais il était loin de se douter de tout ceci à propos de Duo. Apprendre qu'il était druide avait été une surprise.

Apprendre que les deux cousins étaient épris l'un de l'autre, l'avait un peu moins été. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'ils s'étaient enfin mis en ménage.

Son admiration avait été grande lorsqu'il avait un jour surpris les époux sur l'aire de combat,à l'entraînement.

Non seulement Duo était encore en convalescence, mais il s'astreignait de l'exercice journalier. Il avait été impressionné par la façon dont le jeune druide avait eu de combattre. Ses mouvements avaient été parfaits et il s'était montré d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse redoutables.

Il possédait une nouvelle arme que lui avait remise maître Geai. Un bâton de druide peu ordinaire et très ancien, que les druides des morts se transmettaient tous les mille ans.

Duo s'était imposé la contrainte de combattre environ tous les matins de très bonne heure, avec son époux Heero. Ils se levaient donc aux aurores pour s'entraîner sous le regard attentif de Liriana et de Milliardo. Les deux elfes guérisseurs rejoignaient les cousins tous les matins pour veiller à la santé de Duo.

Kelmath aimait venir le matin sur le terrain d'entraînement. Cela était de cette façon qu'il les avait remarqué tous les quatre et cela était également de cette façon qu'il avait fini par mieux faire la connaissance de Duo et de Milliardo.

Il avait fini par rapidement entrer dans leur cercle d'amis.

Kelmath eut un sourire rapide au souvenir de l'expression que Heero affichait, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé devant Geai avec Duo à ses côtés le jour de ses épousailles. Celles-ci avaient coïncidé avec celles de la sœur de Wu Fei qui avait tenu à marier Meiran au seigneur dragon Long Meng.

La double cérémonie avait donc eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt devant un parterre impressionnant. Il y avait là un nombre inattendu d'invités importants, comme l'oncle maternel de Heero qui était venu de Nippon par portail avec son épouse et son fils aîné. Il y avait également un représentant de la famille de Wu Fei et Meiran de la contrée de Sin, quelques paladin du pays des humains, Rothgar, le père de Gamrund qui représentait officiellement la contrée naine.

Les centaures et les gnomes avaient déjà sur place des représentants de leur contrées mais ils avaient délégué d'autres personnes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un dragon prenait épouse.

Heero avait eu l'air très nerveux, mais si heureux que tous n'avaient pu que se réjouir de son bonheur. Non seulement se mariait-il mais il avait eu la possibilité de revoir des membres de sa famille. Son oncle avait été ravi d'être présent et lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait dès à présent se proclamer comme étant membre à part entière de la famille Yuy.

Non seulement cela mais il pouvait également assurer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était fée. Ichigo lui avait assuré qu'il était certain qu'il devait posséder un don latent. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir circuler en lui. Il y avait simplement quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer librement.

Kelmath n'avait jamais vu son ami sourire autant que ce jour là.

Il était comme la plupart des personnes qui connaissaient bien le jeune moine. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il était plus que temps que celui-ci soit enfin récompensé de sa patience et de son abnégation.

Duo était quelqu'un qui lui apportait tout. Il réalisait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre auprès duquel son ami ait pu trouver autant de joie.

Il avait toujours su que Heero avait éprouvé un très fort sentiment vis à vis de son cousin. Mais il savait également que le jeune commandeur n'avait jamais été capable de réellement mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

Il avait ses responsabilités, il avait d'énormes préoccupations, il avait un père exigeant et dur. Tout ce qu'il faisait, quotidiennement, était veiller à ce que son cousin ne manque de rien.

Il avait suivi la petite vie bien rangée de son ami, de loin, entre deux missions. Il était un actif, était souvent à l'extérieur. Même s'il était dans l'unité de Heero, il servait en réalité sous les ordres de Howard. Heero ne l'avait encore pas réalisé, mais l'ensemble de son unité était gérée par Howard.

Le maréchal avait directement repris la direction et la gestion de la totalité du contingent dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs unités d'hommes du monastère. Il en avait parfaitement le droit, pour ses besoins. Odin n'était pas le seul à posséder certains droits.

La différence entre les deux elfes était que l'un n'abusait pas ou très peu des privilèges qui lui avaient été accordés.

Kelmath avait toujours su que Heero avait toujours pensé qu'il devait absolument protéger Duo. Hors il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était protégé par ce dernier et très efficacement.

Il était heureux pour ces deux là et leur souhaitait toute la félicité que les dieux puissent leur offrir.

Ce qui paraissait être fortement compromis depuis quelque temps.

Ils avaient été séparés peu de temps après leurs noces en raison d'un événement inattendu.

Les festivités des noces avaient un court temps animé l'université des arts magiques en l'honneur des deux jeunes couples. Tout juste trois journées, lors desquelles les deux couples d'époux s'étaient gracieusement pliés à leur devoir d'hôtes vis à vis de l'ensemble de leurs invités.

Hors, en fin de matinée, le quatrième jour, était arrivé un petit groupe d'elfes Gris, terrorisés et blessés, qui avait demandé asile.

Ils étaient ce qui restait du réseau d'espions mis en place par Ji et les autres maîtres du monastère. À peine une poignée d'individus alors qu'ils avaient été plusieurs dizaines répartis sur toute la capitale.

Comment avaient-ils réussi à sortir, à arriver jusqu'ici et à traverser les hordes de morts vivants qui infestaient la zone, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Ils avaient perdu un bon nombre de leurs compagnons en cours de route. Ils avaient été contraints de tuer ceux qui portaient la marque de la Mort Lente. Cela avait été un crève cœur mais ils avait été contraints de le faire. Lorsque ce n'était pas les victimes elles-mêmes qui leur demandaient de les exécuter.

La traversée de la capitale avait été un enfer. Il leur avait semblé qu'un vent de folie s'était levé et que tout le monde à Sank s'était transformé en non mort. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'il y en aurait autant. Beaucoup avaient été tués par des amis.

Une fois soignés et reposés, les survivants avaient pu donner toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu rassembler.

Cela avait mis l'ensemble du monastère en émoi lorsque la nouvelle fut connue.

Les sept maîtres ainsi du monastère avaient prié leurs invités concerné par les affaires politiques et magiques de leurs pays de les suivre dans la salle de conférence. Ils y étaient restés enfermés pendant plusieurs heures pour n'en sortir qu'avec l'intention, pour la plupart d'entre eux, de se rendre immédiatement vers les portails.

Ils avaient pris des mesures immédiates.

Sandie était sous la loi martiale. Il y avait eu un coup d'état.

L'Ordre Zodiacal était de nouveau au pouvoir. Celle qui était aujourd'hui à la tête du gouvernement et du conseil était dame Midia de la maison Une.

Son bras droit était Odin de la maison Lowe. La rumeur courait qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre en train de préparer le retour du seigneur Kushrenada. La panique avait saisi bon nombre des habitants de la capitale et de la contrée.

Beaucoup avaient tenté de se rendre vers les frontières pour fuir dans les contrées voisines mais les gardes avaient fermé toutes les portes des villes.

Cela était la raison pour laquelle Heero, Duo, tous leurs amis et lui couraient les routes aujourd'hui. Kelmath s'était proposé pour protéger et accompagner l'époux de Heero en pays elfe Lumineux.

Le jeune druide avait une mission bien spécifique. Il possédait un parchemin qui comportait une liste de noms de lieux où il devait se rendre. Dans chacun d'entre eux se trouvait un maître druide ou archi druide qu'il devait rencontrer et à qui il devait remettre en main propre le même message de la part de maître Geai.

La teneur en était très simple.

L'identité de Duo était donnée ainsi que sa fonction officielle de druide des morts. Puis il y était expliqué, en quelques mots, la raison de sa venue. Geai donnait très clairement la situation dans laquelle la contrée des elfes se trouvait.

Il disait également quelles étaient, selon son avis, les meilleures mesures à prendre. Il ne faisait que des suggestions et laissait au druide qui vivait dans le village, le bourg ou la ville, le soin de voir avec le responsable de la localité comment gérer leur défense.

Duo et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à être partis sur les routes chargés d'une mission identique. Heero était également parti de son côté, avec un petit groupe. Une partie de leurs amis s'était joints à lui.

Les deux époux s'étaient séparés, plutôt que de rester ensembles, pour plus d'efficacité. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toucher des interlocuteurs différents ainsi.

Heero était officiellement devenu un représentant du peuple fée et de la contrée Nippon. Il n'était plus moine, portait désormais les couleurs de sa famille et les vêtements des guerriers de son clan.

Heero et Duo n'avaient pas été les seuls à s'être séparés de la sorte pour suivre une mission. D'autres dans le monastère avaient fait de même.

Kelmath avait épousé Aldor, il y avait deux années déjà, lors d'une mission en pays elfe lumineux. Ils avaient été très nombreux en Sandie à trouver épouses et époux en pays cousin.

Aldor et lui se voyaient souvent au monastère et y vivaient parce que son époux y enseignait. Ce dernier était actuellement dans le groupe de Heero et allait se charger de l'approche diplomatique.

Tous avaient été sur le pied de guerre pour se préparer au pire.

Il fallait se rendre aux quatre coins du monde pour travailler comme Émissaires de la Nouvelle Alliance qui venait de se créer au monastère.

Le reste des invités qui s'étaient dirigés vers les portails magiques pour se rendre leurs mondes respectifs, quelques heures plus tard, tous accompagnés d'un guerrier.

Tous avaient ramené avec eux des traités que les souverains et les membres des conseils des autres contrées, qui s'étaient réunis en grande assemblée, leur avaient remis.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus avait accompagné. Il avait été accueilli par Aila avec enthousiasme et fortement remarqué par Trowa en raison de ses sourires lumineux. Le jeune rôdeur, même s'il n'avait rien fait pour approcher le jeune homme, s'était contenter de l'observer, tout le long de son court séjour parmi eux.

Le séduisant blond n'était autre que le fils cadet de Laurence et se prénommait Quatre. Il était, tout comme son père, un paladin prêtre, mais il semblait avoir choisi la charge de diplomate.

Il avait été celui qui avait disposé les parchemins sur la large table de chêne et présenté la plume trempée dans l'encre à chacune des personnes en présence.

Toutes avaient signé.

Chacun d'entre eux devint à ce moment précis un membre de l'alliance et l'ambassadeur de sa propre contrée. Les terres de la maison Chang se dissocièrent complètement du territoire de Sandie sur lequel elles se trouvaient en partie. Le reste des terres du clan Chang, pour la plus grande majorité, se trouvait de l'autre côté de la frontière, en contrée Sin.

Hors il était impossible pour un elfe d'entrer en territoire fée sans la permission expresse du maître du domaine.

Wu Fei venait d'interdire le passage à toute personne non autorisée, fée exceptée.

Quatre était ensuite reparti le premier, au grand dam de Trowa, après avoir courtoisement salué l'assemblée. Il avait bien entendu utilisé le portail. Il devait aller mettre les parchemins à l'abri dans un lieu connu de lui seul le plus rapidement possible.

Tout ceux qui devaient partir pour leurs missions s'étaient préparés puis s'étaient rendus dans la salle de téléportation. Ils s'étaient donc tous séparés avec la promesse de se revoir dans le Sud, en contrée elfe Lumineuse.

Quant à savoir combien de temps allait durer leur mission, là était la question pour tout le monde.

Le jeune natif de Sin était reparti avec sa sœur Meiran et quelques autres de ses amis, Catherine et Trowa de la maison Bloom, Sally de la maison Po, sur son domaine. Wu Fei avait quelques préparations à effectuer et pour cela il lui fallait récupérer un objet.

Il venait d'avoir vingt ans, était majeur et avait certaines affaires à régler.

Heero et son petit groupe étaient parti en direction du Sud-Ouest.

Duo et lui les avaient suivi court un temps, avaient traversé la mer des Pluies puis allaient maintenant descendre plein Sud.

- Penses-tu pouvoir avancer encore un peu ? Demanda-t-il à son jeune compagnon de route.

Duo opina sans mot dire et il le mena jusqu'à un tonneau, non loin, pour le faire asseoir.

- Repose toi quelques minutes. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une monture. Lui dit le moine.

- Je ne bougerais pas. Déclara le jeune druide, avec une grimace.

Kelmath émit un grognement amusé puis secoua la tête avant de le laisser pour se rendre vers les écuries qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Le port était peu animé à cette heure de la journée et cela n'était pas plus mal.

Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer des gens qui auraient pu par la suite répondre à des questions indiscrètes. Howard et Ji leur avait demandé de se méfier et leur avait dit que l'ennemi avait des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Il continua d'avancer mais jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son compagnon. Duo était assis en tailleur sur son tonneau. Il s'était enroulé de sa cape. Il était tassé sur lui-même, avait la tête baissée et semblait somnoler. Il ne se voyait pas grand-chose de son visage, mis à part son regard et encore.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Kelmath sourit. Le jeune druide était parfaitement à l'aise sur ce tonneau et était en train de méditer. Il pouvait le laisser sans crainte. Duo ne risquait absolument rien, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre, même fatigué.

Il continua de tranquillement de marcher et de chercher du regard un marchand de chevaux qui lui conviendrait.

Il avait été intrigué par les exercices du jeune druide au début, lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Après l'entraînement sur l'aire de combat, Duo se rendait dans la salle de méditation et effectuait des exercices étranges pendant à peu près quinze à vingt minutes. Non seulement le matin, mais également le soir.

Il l'avait fait et le faisait encore. Kelmath n'avait pas très bien compris la raison pour laquelle il s'était astreint à un tel effort alors qu'il aurait dû se reposer. Il avait été gravement blessé à ce moment là et les mouvements qu'il avait effectué, bien que très lents, aussitôt suivis d'exercices de méditation, ne lui avaient pas parus bien sages.

Geai lui avait alors expliqué que ces exercices auxquels se livraient Duo n'avaient absolument rien à avoir avec ceux que Kelmath effectuait lui-même en tant que moine guerrier. Il lui avait demandé de l'observer avec attention.

Kelmath avait alors remarqué que Duo changeait systématiquement de posture après quelque minutes de profonde transe. Il avait également noté que sa respiration changeait également sans arrêt de rythme.

Certaines des postures méditatoires étaient pour le moins surprenantes pour ne pas dire impossibles à exécuter. À moins d'être excessivement souple et il avait dû le reconnaître, Duo l'était.

Il avait également pensé à ce moment là, les joues roses, que Heero avait beaucoup de chance.

Kelmath était réellement impressionné du résultat que le jeune druide pouvait obtenir, simplement en une heure de méditation. Lorsqu'il lui changeait ses bandages après une séance, il pouvait constater que le temps de progression de la cicatrisation avait accéléré et que son état s'améliorait rapidement.

Lorsque Duo ressortait de ses petites séances d'auto médication, il paraissait bien mieux. Plus reposé. Elles lui permettaient de combattre l'infection et de réduire sa souffrance à un murmure.

À condition de les effectuer régulièrement. Raison pour laquelle ils avaient besoin d'une auberge.

- Patience ami, nous y sommes presque. Lui dit-il, avec un sourire encourageant, lorsqu'il revint.

Il avait réussi à trouver deux montures. Bien entendu pour un prix exorbitant. Mais il les avait pris tout de même. Il avait encore de quoi dans sa bourse et ils en avaient besoin. Il avait également pris quelques provisions de bouche au cas où ils auraient à s'arrêter en cours de route pour une raison ou une autre.

Il était un voyageur et quelqu'un de parfaitement organisé. Il avait tout le nécessaire dans ses sacs de selle. Cela était la raison pour laquelle il s'était proposé pour accompagner Duo.

Le jeune druide voulait se déplacer seul au départ, lorsque la décision avait été prise d'envoyer les messages à tous les chefs spirituels de toutes les communautés. Il avait estimé qu'il aurait été plus rapide seul sur les routes.

Il avait remarqué le regard de Heero qui s'était agrandi et avait noté le geste d'Aldor, qui lui signifiait d'intervenir. Ils s'étaient dépêché, l'un et l'autre de se proposer pour les accompagner et éviter une dispute en plein conseil.

Il faillit sourire à ce souvenir. Les disputes des cousins étaient mémorables. Ils avaient évité la catastrophe ce jour là. Tout le monde avait paru soulagé.

Il aida Duo à monter en selle et sauta sur la sienne, une seconde plus tard. Puis ils partirent au petit trop.

Ils sortirent de la ville et prirent la route pour se rendre dans la bourgade où ils étaient attendus.

L'orage qui menaçait depuis un bon moment, creva.

Il se mit à pleuvoir dru.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! S'exclama Kelmath, avec un mouvement d'humeur.

Duo hocha la tête, avec un sourire compréhensif, tandis qu'il remontait un peu plus son col et tirait sa capuche vers l'avant. Elle était déjà lourde d'eau.

Le moine avait les sourcils froncés. Être trempé, pour un convalescent, n'était sans doute pas le meilleur des traitements.

- Ne veux-tu pas… Commença-t-il, alors qu'il avançait sa main vers lui.

Duo secoua la tête et leva l'une des siennes pour l'arrêter. Il saisit ses doigts, abaissa la main de son ami puis les relâcha. Sa main était glacée. Kelmath conserva une courte seconde sa main encore tendue puis la ramena vers lui avec un soupir inaudible.

Il n'allait pas insister.

- Inutile, Kel. Tu sais parfaitement que tes soins ne m'apporteront que peu de soulagement. Lui répondit Duo, avec un sourire bref. Je respecte Séléné et elle le sait. Cela est la raison pour laquelle sa force et ses bienfaits ne me sont d'utilité que s'il s'agit uniquement des soins effectués par mon époux. Je ne puis te dire pourquoi seuls ses soins agissent sur moi et non ceux des autres moines, mon ami. Cela reste encore pour moi du domaine du mystère.

Kelmath sentit ses joues chauffer. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

Il pensait savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne le savais pas. Murmura-t-il, embarrassé.

Duo tourna alors à demi la tête vers lui, remarqua ses joues roses, souleva un sourcil puis finit par comprendre, grâce au moine, quelle était la raison pour laquelle Heero réussissait si bien à le soigner.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Les chevaux avançaient maintenant au pas. La pluie était bien trop abondante et ils n'y voyaient pas plus qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas perdre de temps. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs vêtements furent complètements trempés et ils s'étaient habitués à la température ambiante. La pluie leur paraissait même chaude.

Duo leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, repoussa sa capuche d'une main et laissa l'eau glisser sur son visage avec un soupir d'aise.

La pluie était chaude.

Kelmath lui adressa un regard fasciné. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas son Aldor, il pourrait tomber amoureux de nouveau, là, tout de suite.

L'être qu'il avait sous les yeux à cette seconde était d'une beauté étrange avec sa longue chevelure plaquée sur son crâne par la pluie. Ses oreilles pointues, plus longues que celles d'un elfe Gris, apparaissaient nettement.

Il était évident que Duo n'était pas un Gris. Tout en lui criait le Lumineux.

La couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il les avait débarrassés de leur teinture au monastère pour ses épousailles et était apparu tel qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Sa chevelure était d'un brun chaud et clair, sa peau légèrement hâlée par le grand air et il avait quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez et le haut des joues, le front aussi.

Il était magnifique.

Kelmath regarda devant lui et pensa à son époux. Il lui manquait.

Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis Pierre de Lune. Ils avaient dû partir de nuit et l'avaient fait par un portail magique qui les avait transporté dans une petite ville humaine où ils avaient été hébergés par un brave aubergiste et son épouse.

Ces derniers leur avaient fournis chevaux et provisions puis ils s'étaient rendus à Meadowfalls ensemble. Le voyage avait été amusant et avait pris une journée et demi. Ils avaient beaucoup apprécié être tous ensemble, en particulier le jeune couple.

Kelmath n'avait pas détesté chevaucher auprès de son époux non plus. Il ne voyait pas assez Aldor.

Ils ne s'étaient séparés que le lendemain, après avoir délivré le premier message au prêtre de la petite ville.

Cela avait été difficile pour Heero, après seulement une semaine d'épousailles, de quitter son jeune époux. Mais les choses pressaient.

Duo abaissa son visage et regarda droit devant lui sans voir.

Il était plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Il avait encore ces sensations désagréables en mémoires. Celles qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait baigné dans ce semi état comateux à l'infirmerie du monastère.

Il n'avait pas exactement su où il se trouvait, arrivait tout juste à faire la distinction entre ami et ennemi. Et cette sensation d'être environné de morts, permanente. Il avait ressenti une terreur sans non. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait dans un état grave, si grave qu'ils avaient pensé le perdre.

Liriana avait fini par trouver, lorsqu'elle avait changé ses bandages, une trace de piqûre sous son bras gauche et elle avait appelé Geai de toute urgence. Une telle piqûre ne s'était encore jamais vue. Il avait résisté au mal qui lui avait été inoculé et l'avait fait seul.

Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé qu'il devait sa survie à sa constitution robuste, puis à l'aide que lui apportait Heero, mais cela n'était pas le cas.

Il avait fini par leur expliquer qu'il était en réalité en partie lui-même un mort. Tous, excepté Geai et son père, avaient eu un mouvement de recul horrifié à cette annonce, mais il leur avait dit que sa situation était complexe.

Il n'était pas un non mort, il était bien vivant. Il était et n'était pas.

Il vivait dans les deux mondes, entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre la mort et la vie. Il n'était pas esprit et n'était pas non plus démon. Son état faisait de lui un être très particulier, qui pourrait être considéré comme étant proche du divin.

Heero avait alors dit que dans la contrée de sa mère, existaient des esprits qui étaient nommés shinigami et qui étaient également considérés comme des dieux.

Il avait surnommé Duo ainsi depuis. Shinigami.

Duo sourit doucement. Il avait encore quelques blessures et se remettait doucement. Le cap le plus difficile était passé grâce aux soins qui lui avaient été prodigués par Geai, par Milliardo et par Liriana.

- Regarde Duo !

Kelmath venait de l'interpeller. Il arborait un sourire satisfait et pointait du doigt une direction. Duo vit alors, à travers les rideaux de pluie qui tombaient à verse, la silhouette de bâtiments qui se profilaient un peu plus loin.

La végétation luxuriante des environs rendait les choses difficiles. Il ne leur restait que peu de distance à faire. Peu de distance mais dans une jungle hostile.

Ils arrivaient à Sariandra. Ils allaient y passer la nuit puis se rendre le lendemain à Garashin, qui était la ville elfe le plus proche pourvue d'un port.

De là ils prendraient le bateau pour la capitale orientale, Sanshira.

Mais ils allaient se sécher devant un bon feu crépitant, prendre un bon repas puis du repos auparavant.

- Allons, mon jeune ami. Quelques minutes de plus et tu seras dans un lit avec un bon repas. Assura l'elfe sombre au jeune druide.

Duo lui adressa un sourire bref et ils reprirent la route.


	6. Ael Sin

Comme toujours, cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif.

Nos vaillants Gboys vont donc se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**Chap 6.**

**Ael-Sin.**

Plus au nord, sur les terres de la grande maison Chang des Dragons Sacrés, la demi douzaine de gardes qui patrouillaient à l'entrée du domaine, saluèrent deux cavaliers qui se rendaient à la demeure principale avec déférence.

Ceux-ci leur adressèrent un bref signe de tête et poursuivirent leur chemin.

Le vaste domaine des Chang se trouvait à quelques bonnes lieues de la capitale. Il était aisé d'en reconnaître le périmètre aux énormes murs épais qui se dressaient tout autour, jusqu'au plus lointaines de ses limites.

Des murs épais qui n'étaient autre qu'une forteresse interminable déguisée dans laquelle vivaient en permanence gardes, officiers, servants et gens du communs. Tous appartenaient à la grande maison Chang.

Au centre du domaine, qui se trouvait en territoire fée et non elfe, s'élevait la très ancienne demeure dans laquelle vivaient Wu Fei et Meiran depuis qu'ils étaient nés. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir vu le jour dans cet énorme bâtiment.

Naissaient et mouraient sur ces terres et dans cette vénérable bâtisse, tous les Chang. Ils étaient étaient les descendants d'un très ancien clan qui avait autrefois existé.

Le clan Long. La maison des Dragons Sacrés. Ce clan auquel appartenaient tout deux Long Li et Long Meng. Un clan qui n'existait guère plus aujourd'hui que dans le monde des esprits et auquel aujourd'hui Meiran appartenait.

Une petite forêt entourait la vaste bâtisse et couvrait une partie des terres jusqu'aux monts qui se trouvaient non loin. Ces petites montagnes étaient ce qui annonçait l'arrivée dans le domaine des Chang qui se trouvait en bordure de la frontière Est du pays de Sandie.

Seul un petit quart, aisément sacrifiable, se trouvait en contrebas du col qui débutait la longue montée vers la demeure principale. Peu de personnes vivaient dans le petit bourg qui se trouvait accolé aux portes des tours qui gardaient le col.

Elles n'étaient là que pour faire des échanges commerciaux avec les marchands et ensuite faire parvenir la marchandise à l'intérieur du domaine. N'y vivaient que des paysans, des marchands et des comptables, dont la majorité étaient des fées, quelques uns elfes et beaucoup des sang-mêlés.

Les gardes de la famille assuraient la défense et la surveillance de ce col ainsi que des tours de la forteresse qui chevauchaient les monts, depuis des siècles. S'il devait y avoir le moindre signe de conflit, ils n'auraient qu'à faire entrer tous les habitants du bourg en contrebas, sans aucune discrimination, dans l'enceinte des murs et fermer les lourdes doubles portes.

Une barrière magique s'érigerait automatiquement à la fermeture de celle-ci.

Le domaine et ses habitants seraient ainsi protégés du reste du monde et totalement isolés. Rien ne pourrait la passer. Pas même la plus puissante des magies arcanique ou divine des elfes Gris. Les fées possédaient leur propre magie et leurs esprits étaient ce qui l'alimentait. Il s'agissait d'une autre forme de magie naturelle. De la magie élémentaire.

Le reste des terres, après le col, se trouvait dans une vallée, à l'abri du vent et en territoire Sin. Complètement hors de la portée de la Sandie.

Elles étaient subdivisées selon trois catégories. Les terres agricoles étaient divisées entre les villages et bourgs. Les villageois possédaient leurs propres terres, de petites parcelles, qui leur permettaient de nourrir leurs familles. Mais il y avait les terres du clan, une portion plus conséquente, qui était attribuée à chaque village ou bourg et que tous cultivaient en commun pour en remettre ensuite les produits aux habitants de la grande demeure. Cela était une façon logique de payer une forme de loyer.

Les forêts fournissaient le bois pour les meubles et les autres besoins quotidiens pour tout le monde et cette fois, si les Chang avaient besoin de quelque chose, ils l'achetaient directement.

Les quelques villages et bourgs qui se trouvaient dispersés, de ci, de là, au travers de l'immense surface de terrain, fournissaient, avec leurs habitants, toute la force ouvrière et guerrière du domaine.

Le mur d'enceinte, qui était lui-même non pas un village mais une immense et très longue ville, voire même plusieurs étant donné sa longueur. Le Mur, ainsi l'avaient-ils tous nommé, avait été subdivisé en sections.

Il était étendu sur plusieurs lieues et s'il était uniquement consacré à la défense, il existait cependant quelques sections où il était possible de trouver des boutiques consacrées à l'artisanat et au commerce.

Cela était d'ailleurs grâce au mur que pouvaient s'effectuer les échanges commerciaux avec l'extérieur et les habitants du domaine trouvaient de très belles marchandises sur les étals des marchands du Mur qui provenaient le plus souvent de Sin.

Le domaine des Chang se nommait Ael'Sin. Ce qui signifiait en langage de Sin, Protecteur de Sin.

Certes, le domaine des Chang protégeait-il la contrée des invasions, parce qu'il était situé à la frontière. Mais il ne devait pas ce nom qu'à cela. Il le devait à la particularité que possédaient tous les chefs de clan et les membres de cette famille.

Ils étaient des gardiens naturel de Sin en raison d'une particularité qu'ils possédaient et qu'ils se transmettaient de père en fils. Ils gardaient le pays et ses habitants de toute invasion.

Y compris des esprits maléfiques.

Ils étaient les gardiens de l'équilibre naturel des choses. Ils étaient des dragons.

Ael'Sin était devenu avec le temps, une petite contrée au sein même de leur contrée. Il n'était pas le seul domaine qui était géré de cette façon en contrée Sin, mais il était certainement l'un des plus importants et l'un des plus anciens.

L'un des domaines fondateurs dont il fallait compter sur le nom et la présence du chef de famille des Chang au conseil impérial à la capitale.

Wu Fei devait se rendre auprès de l'empereur Écarlate. Ce dernier l'avait fait mander pour avoir avec lui une entrevue privée. Il avait besoin de ses conseils avisés.

De larges yeux en amande dorés à la pupille fendue clignèrent tandis que la jeune femme qui était en train de chantonner un air à mi voix travaillait sur son ouvrage. Son cou gracille et blanc paraissait ployer sous le lourd poids de sa tête et de sa longue chevelure noire de jai. Mais il n'en était rien.

Celle qui autrefois se nommait Meiran cessa de chanter puis émit un soupir de bien être, s'étira puis piqua son aiguille dans le petit coussin à épingles posé près d'elle sur la tablette.

Ses longs doigts fins se déplièrent pour saisir le fil enchanté qui se trouvait sur la manche du vêtement qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Elle saisir une petite paire de ciseaux de son autre main.

Elle coupa fil d'un petit coup net, posa les ciseaux puis défroissa le vêtement avec des gestes lents et appliqués. Il était visible pour elle que ce qu'elle avait entre les mains venait d'être effectué une grande concentration et beaucoup d'amour.

Ce vêtement était un cadeau.

Le cadeau de la sœur qu'elle n'était plus désormais que symboliquement.

Elle était Mei Lan aujourd'hui, une dragonne qui pouvait prendre forme humaine, tout comme son époux et elle était l'esprit protecteur de son frère.

C'était ainsi que mourraient les Chang. Leurs esprits ne repartaient pas dans l'éther comme ceux de beaucoup d'autres. Ils redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient par nature. Des dragons. Ils choisissaient ensuite de servir un héritier de la famille jusqu'à sa mort avant de reprendre leur liberté.

Elle saisit ensuite le vêtement par les épaules, l'examina avec satisfaction puis se mit debout.

- Que voilà du travail bien fait ! Dit-elle, avec un petit hochement de tête bref.

Elle avait de quoi être contente d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle avait dans les mains lui avait coûté des heures de travail. Des journées même. Elle avait commencé la robe avant qu'ait lieu cet incident au monastère et avait eu l'intention de l'offrir à l'anniversaire de son frère.

Elle n'avait jamais pu terminer son ouvrage de son vivant. Elle l'avait donc décidé de la finir, mais à la main. Elle aurait très bien pu la faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre, de la même façon qu'elle aurait très bien pu achever la robe en un tour de main avec un sort.

Mais plutôt que de choisir la solution de facilité, elle avait décidé de procéder normalement.

Elle était la digne fille de ses parents. Ceux-ci lui avaient toujours enseigné que peu importait les pouvoirs que l'on possédait, la classe sociale ou magique à laquelle on appartenait, pour les tâches quotidiennes, l'on demeurait un être humain.

Il fallait donc faire les choses comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle avait donc remonté ses manches.

Si elle avait fait l'effort de finir cette robe de ses mains, cela était parce que celui pour qui elle avait cousu et créé cette robe, était la personne qui était pour elle, la plus chère à son existence.

Long Meng était l'amour de sa vie, mais Wu Fei était celui qu'elle considérait bien plus comme son enfant que son frère.

Elle avait brodé cette robe sur pratiquement chaque centimètre carré de tissu avec ce fil qui avait été rendu chatoyant parce qu'il avait été imprégné de sa propre magie. Non pas la magie qu'elle possédait en tant que mortelle, mais celle qu'elle possédait maintenant.

Cette robe était la robe traditionnelle du chef de clan Chang. Elle était lourde, pesait plus son poids en enchantements qu'en tissu. Elle était une armure et une arme à elle seule.

Elle même portait une robe du même genre. Non pas une robe de cérémonie mais une robe simple, qu'elle avait faite. Elle en avait plusieurs. Chacune d'entre elles avait été faite de ses mains et chacune d'entre elle possédait des protections différentes, donc des broderies différentes. Elle avait même cousu et brodé, il y avait des années de cela, sa robe de mariée.

Elle l'avait d'ailleurs mise le jour de son mariage.

Celle-ci dormait maintenant dans un coffre en cèdre, uniquement réservée à son usage.

Elle était rouge, avec un phénix brodé sur le devant et un dragon brodé sur le dos. Elle avait tout fait. Des chaussures, en passant par les sous-vêtements, les sous robes, la robe. Jusqu'à la lourde coiffe doublée.

Elle se souvenait encore du visage de Long Meng lorsqu'il l'avait vue vêtue de la tenue complète. Cela avait valu la peine de passer de longues heures à broder, coudre et veiller le soir pour simplement voir son expression. Il avait paru interdit les premières secondes puis avait arboré un sourire extraordinaire.

Elle lui faisait aujourd'hui ses vêtements et il les portait avec beaucoup de fierté.

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur le bord du col de la robe de son frère. Elle avait le sourire. Elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé, ni d'avoir perdu la vie. Elle avait tant gagné en retour. Elle avait un époux qui l'aimait et elle était aimée en retour. Elle avait gagné bien plus que l'amour d'un mari ce jour là. Une famille toute entière. Des frères et des soeurs esprits, des amis au monastère.

Elle pouvait protéger Wu Fei bien plus férocement qu'autrefois, grâce à la puissance de ses pouvoirs qui avaient augmenté et à leur aide à tous. Non seulement lui mais également Sally et le peuple qui vivait sur leur domaine.

Elle plia la robe et commença à ranger un peu autour d'elle.

Chacune des broderies qui se trouvait sur le lourd vêtement qu'elle avait sur les genoux était l'équivalent d'une pièce d'armure. Chacune d'entre elles représentait son amour pour son frère. Il fallait beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour pouvoir créer un sort, s'investir complètement.

Elle avait mis sur trois dragons. Un doré, un bleu et un rouge. Ils représentaient aujourd'hui des emblèmes. Ceux de la nouvelle maison que Wu Fei venait d'établir. Son clan allait désormais se nommer seulement et définitivement Chang. Les Long n'appartenaient pas pour autant au passé, mais il fallait évoluer et laisser les nouvelles générations prendre de l'expansion, faire leur place.

Il possédait trois dragons protecteurs à lui seul, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais vu.

L'étoffe de la robe était légère et douce. De la pure soie de Sin noire pour le dessus et de la blanche pour le doublage, en dessous. Les broderies se trouvaient sur la soie noire. Il avait le dragon noir dans le dos, le rouge et le bleu devant qui se faisaient face.

Elles étaient esthétiques et efficaces. Les broderies de protections des Chang étaient agressives pour toute personne qui voulait toucher un Chang avec une intention malveillante. Cela pouvait allait d'un simple choc électrique à la mort instantanée, selon que la personne soit simplement en colère ou ait de réelles intentions meurtrières.

Et il était impossible de contrôler ses pulsions ou émotions vis à vis d'un Chang à un autre. Beaucoup avaient essayé. Les broderies agissaient de façon différente d'un membre de la famille à un autre et toute personne mal intentionnée se faisait systématiquement bloquer par les sorts.

Les robes des Chang étaient si connues que ceux qui n'avaient guère les intentions pures à leur égard et qui se trouvaient dans leur entourage, évitaient en règle générale de les toucher et même de les effleurer. Ce qui donnait rapidement une excellente indication à propos de leur état d'esprit.

Ces sorts de protection étaient d'une efficacité redoutable.

Mei Lan se mit debout. Elle avait plus ou moins ordonné ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Plus rien ne traînait. Elle secoua la robe avec énergie pour la débarrasser d'éventuels petits bout de fils qui pouvaient se trouver dessus, puis la jeta sur son bras.

Elle fit ensuite errer son regard au travers de la petite pièce qui d'ordinaire lui servait de boudoir.

Elle grimaça devant le résultat. Elle s'était enfermée plusieurs heures dedans et n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait pu y mettre un tel capharnaüm en aussi peu de temps. Il y avait des pièces de tissu et des bobines de fil à broder magiques multicolores dispersés un peu partout.

Elle soupira, découragée. Avoir rangé autour d'elle n'avait servi à rien, finalement.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle rangerait plus tard. Après tout, personne ne venait jamais dans cette pièce à moins d'encourir ses foudres. Elle se trouvait ici dans son espace personnel. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y mettre un peu d'ordre plus tard. Seule. Elle était celle qui avait mis le désordre, personne d'autre.

Elle avait bien des servantes, ce qui était un peu normal dans cette immense demeure. Tout son personnel était d'ailleurs payé, de la plus petite servante au valet de pied de son frère, en passant par la cuisinière.

Mais si elle acceptait de se faire aider pour la tenue de cette vaste bâtisse, il n'était pas question d'avoir quelqu'un qui allait passer derrière elle lorsqu'elle générait un foutoir monstre dans ses appartements.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta devant le miroir qui se trouvait accroché au mur pour arranger une mèche, lisser un sourcil du bout du doigt, coquette, puis sortit sur le palier.

-_ Wu Fei ?_ Appela-t-elle mentalement, après avoir hésité.

Elle pensait savoir où il pouvait se trouver, mais n'en était pas vraiment certaine. Elle n'avait pas regardé l'heure.

Première chose, son frère était terriblement distrait, capable de se perdre dans sa propre chambre.

Seconde chose, elle venait de remarquer que la lumière était en train de légèrement décliner. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être le milieu de l'après midi.

Son frère pouvait être à deux endroits.

Elle avait le choix entre la serre et la bibliothèque. Ses plantes ou ses livres. Il était féru des deux.

Elle soupira, légèrement agacée. Elle n'avait pas envie de courir aux deux endroits, la demeure comportait un nombre dantesque de pièces et de couloirs à traverser.

- _Meng ? _Appela-t-elle gentiment son époux.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle manquait d'exercice ni de courage, mais la demeure était réellement énorme. Ses ancêtres avaient eu pour but d'y loger toute la tribu à l'époque où ils l'avaient construite. Cela remontait à des siècles et ils étaient plutôt nombreux à l'époque.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux aujourd'hui dedans.

- _Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, ma fleur. _Lui répondit Long Meng.

Elle s'y rendit directement.

- Wu ? Appela-t-elle, lorsqu'elle entra, après avoir ouvert l'une des doubles portes.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans tous les coins, puis le vit et failli se mettre à rire. Nul doute qu'il soit aussi distrait. Il était en train de jouer à un jeu de réflexion avec son dragon.

Puis un sourire éclaira ses jolis traits lorsqu'elle le vit entouré de leurs esprits familiers. Il était assis un peu plus loin vers l'une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce.

Il avait près de lui leurs deux jiangshi. Des vampires femelles. Elles flottaient de chaque côté de sa personne.

Elles étaient en train de le coiffer, comme tous les jours. Elles aimaient faire cela et se partageaient le privilège de l'une, lui brosser les cheveux et l'autre tresser les longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs et raides. Chose étrange, il ne leur adressait jamais aucune remarque, lorsqu'elles se chargeaient de lui. C'était dire combien il appréciait ce temps de toilette et combien cela pouvait le détendre.

Ce qui amusait surtout Mei Lan était qu'elles se disputaient un peu parce qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement d'accord sur le style de tresse à lui faire aujourd'hui. Elles se lançaient des regards venimeux et de petites tapes avec leurs petites mains aux doigts crochus tandis qu'elles argumentaient à voix-basse et sur un ton rapide dans un sin archaïque et démodé.

Deux Oni - démons - se trouvaient confortablement assis aux pieds de Wu Fei et souriaient de toutes leurs petites dents pointues. Ils devaient trouver amusant d'entendre ce que se disaient les vampires.

Deux autres démons étaient assis non loin, côte à côte. Ils étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de dés.

Ils ignoraient avec indifférence ce qui était en train de se passer alors que des tengu - esprits chiens - dormaient tranquillement l'un contre l'autre dans leur coin sur leurs coussins de velours rouge.

Wu Fei était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil à oreilles en cuir naturel. Le fauteuil paraissait âgé, le cuir usé, mais il était large et le jeune fée semblait bien installé. Il était assis en tailleur dessus. Le fauteuil avait appartenu à leur père.

Le jeune fée se trouvait dans son coin favori, près de l'une des hautes fenêtres. De là où il était assis, il pouvait admirer le parc immense et bien entretenu, avec son lac artificiel dans lequel nageaient paresseusement des koi. L'élégante surface verte donnait directement sur la superbe forêt qui entourait leur domaine.

Il jouait à un jeu de stratégie avec Long Li. Celui-ci avait, comme d'ordinaire, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure, repris son aspect humanoïde. Long Meng, qui se trouvait assis non loin, en avait fait autant. Seules subsistaient quelques détails, comme leurs cornes ou leur très grande taille, qui laissaient à supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas elfes ou même fées. Ils paraissaient appartenir à la demeure, avoir intégré les lieux. Les voir dans ce cadre apparaissait comme logique.

Cela était tout à fait normal. L'histoire des esprits dragons de la famille remontait à des siècles.

Elle remontait à si longtemps que cela en était devenu une légende pour beaucoup et en particulier tout ceux qui étaient étrangers à la famille.

En réalité, la chose avait commencé avec une histoire d'amour.

Un dragon était tombé amoureux d'une jeune paysanne et leur union avait donné naissance à des enfants. La suite était simple à comprendre.

Mei Lan et son frère avaient, comme tous les autres Chang, à leur naissance, reçu l'immense honneur de voir des esprits dragons se présenter à la porte de la demeure le jour de leur arrivée au monde. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre capables d'être à la fois prêtres de Shen Long et maîtres des esprits.

Tous les Chang ne possédaient pas le même type de protecteurs dragons. Chaque enfant recevait à sa naissance, comme compagnon et guide, un esprit dragon. Celui-ci déterminait son niveau de puissance et ses dons.

Mais tous n'avaient pas, comme Wu Fei ou Mei Lan, eu le privilège d'avoir des dragons comme Long Li et Long Meng comme compagnons. Seuls les prêtres et les chef de clan l'avaient eu.

Ce fut de cette façon que les parents des deux enfants surent ce que leurs enfants allaient être à l'avenir. Il y avait une légère différence entre Wu Fei et Meiran. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était un mâle. Les mâles de la famille n'étaient pas les seuls qui pouvaient hériter du domaine et de la direction du clan.

Ce n'était qu'une question de puissance et de dons. Hors Wu Fei possédait plusieurs dons très particulier qui faisaient de lui un être exceptionnel. Cela avait été ce qui allait lui permettre de devenir le maître du domaine Chang lorsqu'il était enfant.

Raison pour laquelle Long Li – qui signifiait Dragon Puissant en Sin – était venu se présenter à la porte du domaine pour devenir son esprit guide. Long Li était l'un des esprits les plus puissants de son monde.

Long Li était pour l'instant tout à fait décontracté et portait une robe d'intérieur en velours cramoisi. Il avait toujours été très coquet. Un véritable dandy qui entretenait régulièrement ses cornes de cerfs. Il les lustrait et les polissait jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent à la perfection.

Ce qui avait le don de fortement irriter l'époux de Meiran.

Long Meng, dont le nom signifiait Dragon Vigoureux en Sin, était de nature plus calme et sincèrement moins porté sur tout ce qui était l'apparence. Il avait tout de l'intellectuel et correspondait bien au tempérament de Mei Lan.

Elle le rejoignit pour aller lui donner un rapide baiser. Il était assis un peu plus loin, près des étagères. Il avait le nez plongé dans un livre, comme à son habitude.

Il posa son livre et la prit sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle faillit complètement oublier la raison pour laquelle elle était venue voir son frère.

Elle eut un petit rire, lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser et lui donna une petite tape sur le haut de la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Elle est magnifique. Dit-il tandis qu'il admirait la robe qu'elle avait confectionné.

- Merci. Dit-elle, avec un sourire radieux.

Elle releva la tête. Son frère était toujours aussi absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait.

Long Li adressait de temps en temps la parole à Wu Fei qui lui répondait sur un ton paisible. Le dragon avait toujours employé un ton qui était très légèrement hautain, ce qui était naturel chez lui. Mais depuis le combat au monastère, sa façon de s'adresser à Wu Fei avait changé. Sa façon élégante et hautaine était toujours présente mais lorsqu'il s'adressait à Wu Fei, il y avait à présent du respect.

Mei Lan avait remarqué cela également chez son époux. Il témoignait le même respect envers son frère et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait répondu que Wu Fei était sans doute le premier dragon vivant sous l'apparence d'une fée.

Elle avait été ébahie par sa réponse. Cela était donc le secret à propos de son frère. Elle n'avait pu le connaître que parce qu'elle était elle-même aujourd'hui un dragon.

Wu Fei était la réincarnation de Shen Long. Le dieu dragon qui était le tout premier des dragons qui avait lancé la lignée.

Long Meng avait fait remarquer à son épouse, lorsqu'ils avaient poursuivi leur conversation ce jour là, que le jeune chef du clan Chang avait cette même façon de s'exprimer et ce comportement spécifique qui n'appartenait qu'aux dragons. Il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait une multitude d'autres détails, ainsi que la puissance de ses pouvoirs.

C'était cela qui avait fait que Long Li, qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de celui qui avait été à l'origine du clan, l'avait choisi. Il était revenu du monde des esprits pour servir, non pas de guide, mais de bras droit au futur chef de clan que le jeune fée allait devenir.

Tous les esprits de la maisonnée et des bois environnants, avaient toujours entouré le bébé avant même qu'il ne commence à communiquer verbalement avec eux, pour le protéger. Ils avaient continué plus tard lorsqu'il était enfant pour jouer avec lui et lui enseigner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient enseigner à l'enfant fée qu'il était et ce avant qu'il ne commence à rapidement dépasser leur niveau.

Ses maîtres n'avaient pratiquement jamais rien eu à lui apprendre très tôt. Long Li et les esprits avaient dû prendre la suite et lui apprendre tout le reste. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire endormie ne se réveille. Wu Fei avait naturellement eu, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une maîtrise naturelle et extraordinaire sur les esprits.

Ce n'était pas de l'adoration qu'ils avaient envers lui, mais une attirance naturelle. Ils l'appréciaient beaucoup et le respectaient pour ce qu'il était. L'un des leurs et bien plus que cela.

Enfant, puis adolescent et enfin adulte, Wu Fei s'était toujours montré ferme mais respectueux. Ils aimaient son intelligence, son intégrité et son savoir faire.

Ils le demandaient souvent, pour des affaires qui ne demandaient que le monde des esprits. Il était leur spécialiste après tout, l'intermédiaire parfait entre les deux mondes dans lesquels il pouvait intervenir.

En cela il ressemblait beaucoup à Duo, mais il était tout de même différent. Il ne contrôlait pas la mort comme ce dernier le faisait. Il était une puissance élémentaire qui pouvait parler pour d'autres. Lui-même pouvait être contrôlé par Duo.

Les autres esprits craignaient et respectaient la puissance de Wu Fei. Ils redoutaient ce don certain qu'il possédait de pouvoir contrôler le visible et l'invisible par les quatre éléments. Le feu, l'air, le métal et le bois. Il pouvait maîtriser la presque totalité d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait que de très rares esprits qui ne se pliaient pas à sa volonté. Ceux-ci étaient bénéfiques et très puissants. Toujours des alliés.

- Wu Fei. Appela de nouveau Mei Lan.

Elle s'était levée pour se rendre près de lui.

Long Li leva la tête puis vit la robe dans les mains de la jeune femme. Il inclina la tête pour la saluer. Son regard noir velouté, à la pupille fendue, brillait doucement. Il ne souriait jamais, mais la simple façon bienveillante de lui accorder son attention avait considérablement adoucie son expression.

Il la considérait comme une jeune sœur à présent et indiquait son appréciation en ce qui concernait le travail qu'elle avait effectué pour son protégé.

Elle rosit de plaisir. Comprendre le comportement corporel des dragons, que ce soit sous leur forme humaine ou dragonesque, lui était devenu beaucoup plus clair depuis son changement.

Il entendre les paroles de son vis à vis, lorsque l'on s'adressait à un dragon, était simple. Mais le comprendre était tout autre chose. Leur codification de langage se basait sur plusieurs critères.

Le visuel, le son et l'olfactif.

- Mmh ? Répondit Wu Fei, l'air concentré.

Il avait à peine tourné la tête vers elle d'un demi millimètre.

Elle gloussa.

- Allons, relève la tête deux minutes et regarde un peu par ici, petit frère. J'ai achevé de coudre tes robes. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pense que les broderies devraient te plaire.

Wu Fei releva alors la tête pour voir une splendeur suspendue devant lui. Sa sœur tenait une robe de cérémonie de chef de clan par les épaules.

Son regard s'agrandit. Le travail exécuté était de toute beauté.

Long Li était déjà penché sur le vêtement et était en train d'examiner le travail effectué d'un œil intéressé.

- Très beau rendu. Commenta Long Li, avec un petit hochement de tête. N'est-ce pas, frère ?

Long Meng, qui s'était approché, acquiesça avec fierté. Il ne souriait en général que très rarement et toujours à son épouse. Mais cette fois-ci, il le faisait de toutes ses dents acérées. Non seulement cela, mais tout son être dégageait un mélange de fierté et d'admiration à l'égard de sa douce aimée.

- Magnifique travail. Et je pèse mes mots. Déclara-t-il, de sa voix de basse profonde.

La jeune dragonne qui était déjà rose, rougit littéralement sous le compliment. Le bout de ses oreilles pointues était cramoisi.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle, à la fois ravie et confuse.

Puis elle prit une courte inspiration et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Nous allons voir à présent si Wu Fei n'est pas le digne représentant de notre clan. Déclara-t-elle, fière et hautaine. Beaucoup à Sank, vont être écrasé par la nouvelle lorsqu'ils sauront que le seigneur Chang s'est présenté à la cour impériale dans les habits de sa charge pour se rendre à une entrevue privée avec l'empereur.

Il y eut un toussotement de la part de Wu Fei, qui leva les mains à mi hauteur avant de les laisser retomber.

- N'en fais pas trop, grande sœur. Hou Chi est un ami de la famille. Marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. Je te rappelle que nous jouions avec lui enfants et que tu avais la manie de le taquiner sans arrêt. L'entrevue privée n'est qu'une excuse pour du papotage et de la détente. Tout au plus pour avoir un peu de nouvelles du domaine. Cela fait vraiment longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. S'il ne prenait pas cette excuse de temps en temps, il n'en sortirait jamais et n'aurait jamais aucune occasion d'éviter une journée sans conseil ministériel ou autre joyeuseté du genre.

Long Li émit un léger sifflement. Ce qui équivalait à un petit rire.

- Eh bien quoi, mon garçon ? Elle n'a pas tort. Déclara le dragon, avant de claquer des mâchoires et de légèrement étirer ses lèvres. Avoir une entrevue privée avec l'empereur compte énormément en politique. L'essentiel est que tu apparaisses comme étant dans les bonnes grâces de Hou. Même si le simple but de la visite est à l'origine pour bavarder un peu avec un vieil ami. Et puis, dans ta robe, tu auras bien plus de grandeur que la plupart des princes et courtisans qui se trouveront sur place.

Long Meng opina avec vigueur.

- Ce sera bien mieux que ces éternelles tuniques faites de sa main. Déclara-t-il, avec un doigt levé.

Il y eut des rires autour d'eux. Les tuniques de Wu Fei étaient toujours sujet à plaisanterie.

- Elles sont toujours d'un goût douteux en ce qui concerne le choix des étoffes. Toussota Long Li, tandis qu'il examinait les ongles de sa main droite. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu un goût extraordinaire pour tout ce qui était l'esthétique, Chang.

Il appelait le jeune fée de son nom de chef de clan depuis peu. Si cela avait paru un peu étrange à tout le monde au départ. Ils s'y étaient tous habitués.

Wu Fei, qui avait le nez sur une broderie, un superbe dragon bleu, releva la tête avec une brusquerie qui fit éclater de rire sa sœur. Ainsi que les autres esprits qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

Ils étaient tous autour et admiraient le travail de Mei Lan. Certains l'avaient même complimentée, en particuliers les vampires qui étaient extrêmement coquettes et qui avaient déjà eu une ou deux robes confectionnées par les soins de la jeune femme.

- Mes tuniques sont très bien ! Protesta énergiquement le jeune chef de clan. Elles portent lleurs broderies rituelles de protection, comme n'importe quel vêtement fabriqué par un membre de la famille ! Et enfin, quelle importance peu bien avoir le tissu, si celui-ci est solide et fonctionnel ! Je le choisis le plus souvent noir, avec du blanc et du rouge parce que ce sont à la fois les couleurs de ma profession, les tiennes et les miennes, Li. Je me moque de l'esthétique. Vous savez très bien comme moi qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir sur soi des vêtements pratiques et utiles pour travailler.

Il ne fallait pas parler couture et encore moins robes à Wu Fei. Il détestait coudre. La couture était un travail manuel qui était enseigné à tout membre de la famille sans exception dès l'instant où il était en âge de tenir une aiguille. Ensuite, qu'il soit ou non capable d'effectuer de beaux vêtements et de belles broderies, cela était une autre histoire.

L'esthétique dans ce cas n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ce qui primait était l'efficacité de la protection mise en place.

Les broderies rituelles de protection était quelque chose de personnel qui devaient être faites soi-même. Rares étaient celles qui étaient effectuées par un membre de la famille pour un autre. Si cela devait se faire, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un de très proche, comme un parent, mère ou père ou encore un frère ou une sœur qui créée la broderie. Dans ce cas, l'efficacité du sort se perdait inévitablement d'un tiers.

Même les époux ne pouvaient pas effectuer les broderies. Celles-ci étant des sorts importants, elles faisaient automatiquement partie de la magie familiale de haut niveau. Les époux et épouses ne pouvaient pas y avoir accès. Ils pouvaient, à la rigueur, coudre le vêtement.

Une tunique et des chausses étaient ce qui convenait en général à Wu Fei et la tenue qu'il mettait le plus souvent. En période chaude. Il ajoutait une petite toque noire ronde en soie noire qui servait surtout à retenir sa longue tresse dans les combats. Il la roulait pour la placer sur le haut de sa tête puis la calait sous sa toque.

Cela lui évitait d'avoir trop chaud et il ne risquait pas ainsi ni de la coincer quelque part, encore moins de se la faire saisir par un ennemi.

Il n'était pas son père ou son grand-père, qui se battaient avec des assistants, en robes. Il avait pris l'habitude de travailler seul, avec son dragon. Sa façon de procéder sur le terrain, lorsqu'il partait en mission, était différente, moins traditionnelle et largement plus efficace.

Il était beaucoup plus physique. Les esprits avaient évolué avec le temps et ne possédaient plus aucun sens de l'honneur. Il s'était longtemps entraîné avec l'un des maîtres de la maison Bloom pour apprendre l'art de combat des rogues et un autre maître pour apprendre l'art de combat des Nippon.

Il se battait aujourd'hui avait ce nouvel art de combat dans lequel se mêlaient plusieurs styles d'arts martiaux dont celui, ancien de sa famille.

Le jour où il s'était fait tatouer un dragon sur la totalité du corps, cela avait révolutionné l'ensemble des anciens du domaine. Le Grand Maître, qui se trouvait alors à Sank, comme à son habitude, en était revenu au triple galop pour lui faire la leçon.

La première chose qu'il lui avait dite était que le conseil de famille et lui étaient ce qui restait de la famille Chang qui avait été détruite lors du dernier grand conflit. Il lui avait rappelé que les anciens et lui étaient ceux qui tentaient d'enseigner le savoir familial aux deux jeunes fées que sa soeur et lui étaient et qu'il valait mieux qu'il finisse par entendre raison ou cela allait mal finir.

Il avait insisté sur le fait que Wu Fei, qui allait bientôt devenir le chef du clan, devait donner l'exemple et se montrer digne de son héritage.

Wu Fei l'avait tout bonnement ignoré.

Le Grand Maître s'était donc retourné vers Mei Lan pour lui indiquer pour la millième fois qu'elle devrait se montrer une jeune fille respectueuse et obéissante envers le conseil de famille.

Qu'elle devait se décider et devenir son épouse pour le plus grand bien de tous parce que son frère n'avait pas l'air de vouloir gérer le domaine. Il avait insisté sur le fait que Wu Fei se montrait indiscipliné et irrespectueux envers ses aînés, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre en main le domaine.

Mei Lan et Wu Fei savaient que s'il se montrait aussi insistant, cela était parce qu'il lui avait proposé un nombre incalculable de fois de l'épouser et elle avait toujours refusé.

Elle lui avait répondu, une fois de plus, qu'elle préférait se consacrer à la prêtrise et au célibat. Ce qui était parfaitement autorisé dans leur famille.

Wu Fei et elle savaient que le Grand Maître du domaine n'avait toujours brigué qu'une seule chose. Le pouvoir. Devenir le chef de clan et le seul moyen pour lui de le faire aurait été d'épouser la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas la forcer à le faire. Pas avec le dragon protecteur.

Aujourd'hui ce Grand Maître n'était plus rien. Il était mort. Il était venu, animé des plus mauvaises pensées meurtrières qui avaient été données de voir sur le domaine depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait tenté de se jeter un sort à Wu Fei. Le sort lui était revenu dessus amplifié, comme la foudre.

Ils avaient dû enterrer, sans les honneurs, un ex-Grand Maître grillé, qui n'avait plus l'air d'un fée et qui ne devait plus en être un depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils l'avaient plus ou moins soupçonné. Ils l'avaient fait rapidement, quelque part dans les bois.

Non sans avoir récupéré le sceau familial sur lui auparavant.

Wu Fei avait très rapidement repris les choses en main. Il avait atteint sa majorité et était le chef de clan depuis quelques jours déjà lorsqu'une lettre était arrivée de la capitale. Elle avait été signée de la main même de l'empereur. Celui-ci l'avait officiellement reconnu comme étant le chef du clan Chang.

Le tatouage n'était qu'un exemple de ce que Wu Fei avait l'intention de faire à présent qu'il était devenu le maître incontesté du domaine. Il avait en réalité testé un nouveau genre de protection sur sa personne.

À présent l'ensemble des gardes du domaine avaient la possibilité de se faire tatouer avec la même encre enchantée que celle qui avait été utilisée pour lui. Cela ne rendait pas invincible mais protégeait efficacement contre certaines choses.

Le dragon que Wu Fei avait sur lui était un tatouage qui avait été effectué par Trowa. Mais depuis que beaucoup de personnes de Sank étaient venus se réfugier derrière leurs murs, il y avait quelques échoppes de tatoueurs qui s'étaient ouvertes. Le jeune chef de clan avait donc passé des accords avec les propriétaires de ces échoppes pour qu'ils prennent ses gardes en clientèle avec la condition qu'ils soient assistés de jeune mages et prêtres fées.

Les sorts qui allaient être gravés dans la peau des gardes allaient les protéger. Personne ne pourrait ni les empoisonner, encore moins leur jeter certains sorts maléfiques. Leurs corps allait devenir une armure naturelle pour protéger le peuple qui vivait à Ael-Sin.

Le jeune chef de clan vit tout à coup la robe se présenter sous son nez.

- Ne proteste même pas. Déclara sa sœur, le visage fermé.

Il avait redressé le torse et ouvert la bouche.

- Fais-le et tu tâteras de l'un de mes sorts. Grommela-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut t'atteindre.

- J'avais simplement l'intention de te remercier. Pour le dur travail que tu as fourni. Marmonna le jeune maître des esprits, à toute vitesse. Et tes broderies sont magnifiques, grande sœur.

Avant de tasser la tête dans les épaules.

Il était pourtant certain de se faire talocher.

Sa sœur soupira. Elle ramena la robe contre son estomac puis s'approcha de lui pour poser une main affectueuse sur le haut de sa tête. Long Li et Long Meng eurent tout deux le même sourire discret.

- J'ai fait cette robe pour toi et parce que je t'aime, petit frère. Pas parce qu'il est de tradition qu'un chef de clan en ait une. Dit-elle avec un autre soupir, tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Wu Fei se laissa aller contre elle et se mit à sourire. Il avait fermé les yeux. Elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux, maternelle.

- Tu ne la porteras que pour les grandes occasions, benêt. Lui dit-elle gentiment. C'est uniquement pour cela que je l'ai faite. Tu avait réellement besoin d'une belle robe de cérémonies, petit homme. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours célibataire à ton âge et que cela aurait normalement dû être à ton épouse de te coudre la robe. Tu aurais dû être celui qui aurais dû faire les broderies.

Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur son front puis recula avant de présenter la robe devant elle.

- Considère la à la fois comme un cadeau d'anniversaire, un peu en retard. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Approche donc, à présent. Il est temps de l'essayer. Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je n'y ai pas passé des heures pour que tu ne la mettes pas. J'ai l'intention de te voir avec la tenue au complet, avec la coiffe, les chausses en soie noire et les bottes qui vont avec. Tout est prêt dans mon atelier. J'irais les chercher plus tard.

- Encore des essayages ? Se plaignit Wu Fei.

Les esprits autour de lui éclatèrent de rire devant son air pitoyable. Mei Lan lui pinça le bout du nez.

- Non. Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'essayer le reste. J'ai pris les mesures d'après ce que tu portes déjà comme vêtements. Lui répondit-elle, avec le sourire, puis elle reprit son sérieux. Il est par contre absolument obligatoire d'essayer la robe. Je dois vérifier s'il y a des retouches à faire.

- Et nous aimerions te voir dedans. Demanda timidement l'une des vampires, qui s'était approchée.

L'un des petits démons tira sur la jambe de chausses du jeune fée qui baissa aussitôt la tête.

- J'aimerais bien te voir dans la robe. Et avec le reste de la tenue aussi. déclara le petit esprit, avec un large sourire. Tu pourrais aussi te montrer un peu habillé ainsi sur le domaine. Il est temps que les gens réalisent qui tu es réellement, Wu Fei. Leur chef de clan.

Wu Fei eut un rire bref. Il était vrai qu'il était adulte et majeur à présent.

Il pensa à Duo, qui lui aussi venait d'atteindre sa majorité et qui avait lui aussi, accepté de très grandes responsabilités.

Si son ami avait pu se marier en grande tenue de druide, au complet, lui pouvait faire l'effort de mettre sa grande tenue de cérémonie.

Il se leva puis vint prendre la robe des mains de sa sœur avec le sourire.

- Hmmff mff mfffffff ! Tentait-il de dire, quelques secondes plus tard.

Traduction : _Enfin ! Aide moi à sortir de là !_

Cela au milieu des rires des uns et des ricanements des autres.

Mei Lan pleurait de rire. Elle ne savait comment il s'était débrouillé, mais il avait réussi à se coincer dans le vêtement à mi chemin.

L'enfiler n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué. Il était là, planté devant elle, plié en deux avec un bras sorti d'une manche, l'autre encore à l'intérieur. Il avait la tête à moitié passée dans le col et gigotait comme un asticot.

Elle reprit sa respiration, essuya ses larmes de rire puis vint l'aider.

- Nom d'un dragon en rut ! Protesta-t-il, une fois le vêtement complètement enfilé et la tête dégagée.

- Plaît-il ? Demanda Long Li, qui leva un sourcil.

- Mille pardons ? S'enquit Long Meng, l'air outré.

Le jeune homme leur adressa un long regard agacé avant de littéralement les ignorer. Il soulevait l'une des larges épaulettes, l'examinait, pour aussitôt la laisser retomber et passer à l'un des panneaux de la "jupe". Il examina d'un œil critique une manche, puis l'autre, puis soupira exaspéré.

- Ceci est une torture, pas un vêtement ! Brailla-t-il, en désignant la robe des deux mains.

Les rires éclatèrent de nouveau autour de lui.

Même les deux dragons avaient le "sourire".

- Ne vois-tu pas que la robe n'est pas du tout faite pour moi ? S'énerva-t-il de nouveau.

Sa soeur souriait et ignorait sa mauvaise foi. Elle se contenta de l'observer pendant qu'il tournait sur lui-même de droite puis de gauche, s'arrêtait pour soulever les pans de la jupe. Jupe qui partait de très haut, sous les pectoraux. Il n'y avait pas de ceinture.

- Elle est absolument inadaptée pour courir ou se battre ! Grommela-t-il, tandis qu'il se regardait sous toutes les coutures.

Il se contorsionnait tant et plus, tirait sur la robe de tous côtés. Ses simagrées le faisaient ressembler au petit garçon capricieux qu'il n'était pas.

Les esprits rassemblés autour de sa sœur, des deux dragons mâles et lui. Ils s'amusaient follement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient voir le jeune homme, toujours sérieux comme un pape, dans une situation aussi amusante.

- Ce n'est absolument pas pratique ! Poursuivit Wu Fei, bougon. Excuse moi d'être aussi trivial, mais enfin tout de même, grande sœur, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose… Là ?

Il se désigna entre les jambes d'un geste rapide.

- Je suis un mâle, tudieu ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il jetait les bras en l'air. Comment vais-je faire pour aller me soulager avec tout ce tissu autour ? Il y a des aunes et des aunes de tissu, sans compter mes chausses en dessous !

Mei Lan leva les yeux au ciel alors que tous les esprits mâles de la pièce émettaient des toussotements discrets. Il y eut quelques gloussements. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce genre d'argumentation.

Elle lui asséna une sèche taloche à l'arrière du crâne et il rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un "ouille !".

Puis elle se pencha, posa un genou à terre et nullement embarrassée, le saisit par les hanches d'un geste ferme. Elle l'attira vers elle. Il se laissa faire avec une légère résistance.

- Cesse donc de faire la mauvaise tête ! Dit-elle, sans lever les yeux.

Elle s'affaira tranquillement à déboutonner bouton sous un des panneaux et il se demanda où elle avait bien pu le trouver. La robe était constituée de plusieurs pans de tissu reliés les uns aux autres et pour retrouver quelque chose là dedans il fallait être un génie.

Ou une femelle.

Si jamais il avait le malheur de dire cela à voix haute, il allait se faire massacrer.

- Tu défais l'un des boutons du panneau ventral en un tour de main. Celui-là, tu vois ? Lui dit-elle. Ensuite tu le déplaces sur le côté.

Manipuler le corps de son frère n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait honte. Elle le faisait depuis qu'il était petit. Elle l'avait pratiquement élevé depuis le décès de leur mère avec leur nourrice.

Ils prenaient également leurs bains ensembles depuis des années. Il n'était pas tabou dans leur clan de voir un membre de la famille nu tant que certaines choses étaient respectées. Comme couvrir certaines parties du corps par exemple.

Elle écarta le pan de la robe qui révéla les jambes de son frère. Elle se trouvait le nez face à l'ouverture de ses chausses. Elle pointa son doigt au niveau stratégique, l'air neutre.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était devenu si rouge que les esprits crurent un instant qu'il allait faire une apoplexie.

- Là, voilà. Une fois ceci fait, tu as toute latitude pour aller te soulager à l'urinoir. Lui dit-elle, pratique. Si tu avais pris la peine d'examiner la robe ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle était une robe spécifiquement masculine. Le nombre de pans est de quinze pour un mâle, au lieu de quatorze pour une féminine.

Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Avant d'arrondir le regard sous la surprise.

- Wu Fei ? S'étonna-t-elle. T'aurais-je embarrassé en quelque manière que ce soit ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était comique avec ses joues rouges. Il avait levé ses mains en l'air et regardait sur le côté, l'air mortellement gêné.

Il faisait réellement des efforts méritoires pour rester stoïque et se tenait bien droit. Il tentait de conserver un semblant de dignité.

- Et il est tout à fait possible de courir avec ce vêtement. Ajouta-t-elle, dans une tentative de passer à autre chose.

Wu Fei prit une brusque inspiration et laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps.

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, grande sœur. Murmura-t-il. Tu as dû remarquer que lorsque nous prenons notre bain ensembles. Je porte systématiquement un linge autour de ma personne à présent.

- Je l'ai remarqué, oui. Répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle s'affairait autour de lui.

Elle lui tournait autour et ajustait la robe en tirant sur un faux pli par ici, enlevait un bout de fil par là.

Brossait ses larges épaules d'une poussière imaginaire.

Il n'était plus un bébé depuis longtemps déjà.

- Tu es… Comment pourrais-je exprimer ceci ? Devenu beaucoup plus... volumineux ? Oui c'est cela. Pas n'importe où, à un certain niveau seulement. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Wu Fei sourit. Il savait que le comportement actuel de sa sœur n'était que pour se donner une contenance. Parler de son sexe n'était pas le problème mais l'arbre qui cachait la forêt.

Elle était en réalité perturbé par le fait qu'il était en train de prendre beaucoup plus de responsabilités. Cela impliquait qu'il allait plus se déplacer, plus voir de monde, plus aller à la capitale aussi, plus voyager et quitter, non pas le nid, puisqu'il resterait toujours au domaine, mais son girond.

Il la saisit gentiment par une main lorsqu'elle revint face à lui pour la contraindre à le regarder.

- Nous avons sept années d'écart et j'en serais toujours conscient. Lui dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur. Je suis l'enfant miracle de la famille, celui que personne n'attendait. J'effrayais beaucoup de monde parce que je n'étais pas comme tous les enfants. J'ai tué notre mère lorsqu'elle m'a mis au monde. Notre père est mort à peine quelques mois après. Tu es celle qui m'a élevé et qui a été ma mère. Tu m'as toujours aimé, peu importait que je t'ai enlevé celle qui nous a donné le jour.

Elle conservait les yeux baissés.

- Tu as sacrifié ta jeunesse pour moi. Lui dit-il avec tendresse. Tu aurais pu te marier beaucoup plus tôt avec Meng et avoir des enfants.

Elle secoua la tête et se pressa contre Long Meng lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'entourer de son bras avec tendresse.

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde, petit frère, avec Meng et toute notre petite famille aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi me marier, puisque nous ne pouvions faire partie du même monde. Avoir des enfants était inutile. Je t'avais toi. Tu m'as toujours rendue fière et heureuse.

- Elle a tout à fait raison. Tu es sa fierté et l'amour de sa vie. Déclara une voix féminine familière.

- Son gros bébé. Ajouta une voix masculine, tout aussi familière, sur le ton de l'humour.

L'ensemble des esprits, Long Li, Long Meng, Mei Lan et Wu Fei se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir arriver Catherine et son frère Trowa.

Tous adressèrent un salut poli aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Ce qu'elle vient de dire est tout à fait vrai. Confirma Catherine. D'un autre côté, il serait sans doute temps qu'elle te laisse faire ta vie et qu'elle pense à sa personne.

Wu Fei lui adressa alors un sourire comme elle en avait rarement vu et faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il en rayonnait presque.

Il était d'accord avec elle pour une fois.

Meng riait doucement, le nez pressé dans la chevelure odorante de son épouse.

- Cathy ! Protesta Mei Lan, qui avait les joues roses.

Celle-ci s'approcha du frère de la jeune dragonne pour prendre un coin de la robe de Wu Fei entre deux doigts.

- Nom d'un démon, cela est de la belle ouvrage où je n'y connais rien ! Nul besoin de demander qui te l'a faite. Ta sœur est réellement une perle n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-elle, admirative.

Wu Fei opina avec fierté tandis qu'il écartait les bras pour lui montrer la robe.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants purent admirer la coupe et la façon de ce qui n'était que la fameuse robe de cérémonie du maître du clan des Dragons.

La robe était noire et se composait de plusieurs panneaux de soie, tous rebrodés de dragons. Un bleu, un rouge et un doré. Le col en était droit, elle comportait de larges épaulettes qui démarraient du col et recouvraient les épaules jusqu'au milieu du bras. De très Amples manches coupées en carré achevaient le vêtement et retombaient jusqu'au sol.

Le corps de la robe, sur le devant, comportait trois panneaux. L'un se plaquait sur le haut du torse sous les épaulettes. Deux autres étaient cousus dessous. Un dragon bleu au regard doré dansait sur le premier panneau et faisait face au second dragon sur le second panneau qui dansait également. Celui-ci était entièrement doré avec un regard vert.

Lorsque l'on regardait la robe de face, les deux dragons donnaient l'impression de se mettre en mouvement pour se tourner autour. L'un était indéniablement plus fin et légèrement plus petit, le bleu. Il était plus gracieux en comparaison avec l'autre, ce qui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était femelle.

A l'arrière de la robe se trouvait un panneau rectangulaire unique qui partait de sous les omoplates et qui retombait jusqu'au sol. Pouvait alors se voir le plus beau spécimen de dragon noir et or au regard noir qui ait été donné de voir. Il serpentait, tête vers le bas et vous regardait droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait également être en mouvement.

Le jeune maître des esprits n'avait pas la tenue complète et était pieds nus, puisqu'il était chez lui. Mais simplement ainsi, vêtu de la seule robe, il en imposait.

Il n'avait pas l'air de le réaliser.

- Très beau travail. Belle coupe, beau tombé et très masculine. Commenta la sœur de Trowa, après s'être éclairci la voix et quelques secondes de silence. Elle a visiblement été conçue pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'avoir les mouvements libres et les gestes aisés, même dans une cérémonie.

- Merci. Murmura Mei Lan, flattée.

Long Meng resserra son bras autour d'elle, avec fierté.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de le réaliser, mais même si elle te paraît lourde et encombrante, à la moindre occasion, ce qui te semble être une carapace va devenir aussi léger qu'une plume. Dit-elle au jeune chef de clan.

Elle tourna une dernière fois autour de lui, le regard posé sur la robe avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

- Tu pourras bouger sans même la sentir et te battre tout à ton aise. Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, avec le sourire. J'en parle en connaissance de cause, je porte une armure.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit le jeune maître des esprits tirer sur les côtés de sa robe et passer une jambe entre l'écartement des pans, à l'avant et à l'arrière. Il avait un demi sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

- Elle a l'air de te plaire. Dit-elle, amusée.

- Si tu veux mon humble avis, frangine, je trouve qu'il a plutôt l'air crétin là dedans ! Ricana Trowa.

Il vint donner une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

Celui-ci trébucha et se retint au bras musculeux de Long Li qui l'avait placé là aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu partir en avant. Il se mit à toussoter en jetant un regard meurtrier au jeune rôdeur.

- Tu fais beaucoup trop officiel pour moi, habillé de cette façon. Ajouta Trowa, avec un large sourire. Je te préfère avec tes chausses et tes tuniques, mon gars.

Il reçut une bourrade de sa sœur qui le fit trébucher. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Crétin ? Mon gars ? Surveille tes manières, Tro ! Lui dit Catherine, d'un ton sec. Nous sommes en présence d'un chef de clan. Même s'il est ton ami, ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter comme un charretier !

Elle lui saisit le bout de son oreille pointue entre deux doigts. Il grimaça tandis qu'il se baissait et penchait la tête sur le côté pour suivre le mouvement.

- La bande que tu fréquentes en ce moment déteint un peu trop sur toi. Gronda-t-elle.

- Aie ! Aie ! Lâche mon oreille, Cath ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Protesta-t-il, avec vigueur. J'ai tout de même le droit de me comporter comme je l'entends !

- Nous verrons cela ! S'exclama sa sœur.

Ce fut au tour de Wu Fei de ricaner.

- Et puis la bande en question, j'en ai besoin pour ma mission, non d'un sanglier couvert de fiente ! Grogna le jeune rôdeur, agacé.

Un discret toussotement les fit tous se retourner vers la porte et ils virent une tête souriante passer dans l'entrebâillement.

- Bonjour Sally. Entre. S'exclama Wu Fei.

Il était subitement empli d'une extraordinaire bonne humeur.

Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec le fait que la jeune fille était en train de lui offrir une excuse idéale avec sa venue. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

Ôter la maudite robe qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Oh ! Ta robe ! Elle est enfin finie ! S'extasia Sally. Elle est superbe ! Quelle merveille ! Une vraie splendeur ! Tu es très élégant avec, Wu Fei.

Et Wu Fei de se regorger, très fier. Il avait complètement oublié de retirer la robe.

Sally battait des mains, ravie. Voici des semaines que sa meilleure amie lui rebattait les oreilles de cette robe et elle avait été impatiente de la voir. Elle pouvait enfin l'admirer.

Elle était magnifique. La jeune elfe était en train de tourner autour de Wu Fei, le regard brillant, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se sentit tout à coup rosir. La plupart des compliments étaient certes adressés à la robe mais il avait la nette sensation d'être le centre de l'attention de Sally.

Une attention féroce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir. Le regard bleu de la jeune fille s'était fait gourmand pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

Elle avait aussitôt abaissé les paupières pour masquer son regard mais il l'avait surpris.

- Tu t'es surpassée, Mei. Tes broderies sont magnifiques. Dit-elle à la sœur de Wu Fei.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Merci, Sally. Dit-elle, sincère.

La jeune guérisseuse vint se placer près d'elle et lui prit la main. Long Meng lui adressa un minuscule sourire. L'époux de Mei Lan s'était habitué depuis longtemps à la présence de la meilleure amie de la sœur de Wu Fei.

La jeune guérisseuse était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle possédait un esprit vif et un tempérament généreux.

- Elle te va vraiment très bien. Assura Sally à Wu Fei, avec un joli sourire.

Sourire auquel Wu Fei répondit instantanément avec l'un des siens. Son visage s'éclaira alors que son regard noir se mettait à briller.

Catherine dissimula un sourire et Trowa s'éclaircit la voix avant d'aller regarder au dehors par l'une des fenêtres.

Mei Lan contemplait son petit frère, attendrie. Il était si amoureux.

Les choses se précipitaient depuis ce jour là.

Depuis la conversation que Heero et Trowa avaient eu avec Duo près du lac.

Un peu avant son départ précipité.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda brusquement Catherine, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sally hocha la tête et ils se resserrèrent les uns autour des autres pour l'écouter.

- Kelmath a fait parvenir un message à Heero, il y a peu. Duo va mieux et se remet lentement de ses blessures. Leur expliqua-t-elle, brièvement. Ils ont pu voir un bon nombre de druides et ont été très bien accueillis partout où ils sont passés. Ils se dirigent maintenant tous les deux sur Bois d'Orient. Ils viennent de partir de la ville de laquelle Kel a envoyé le dernier message que nous venons de recevoir de lui.

- Le voyage va être long, vous vous en doutez et ils sont, du moins pour Kel, en pays ennemi, dans certaines zones. Poursuivit alors Trowa, qui s'était adossé contre le mur, près de la fenêtre. C'est l'un des nôtres et nous ne sommes pas acceptés partout. Même lorsque nous sommes rôdeurs. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai remis un médaillon qui appartient à notre confrérie. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué la dernière fois, il a pu prendre contacts avec certains de mes frères rôdeurs. Ce qui a sans aucun doute dû grandement les aider dans leurs déplacements. Ainsi que pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et de se loger.

Il y eut un court silence. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions.

- Nous n'aurons pas ou en tout cas très peu, de nouvelles avant un moment. Soupira Catherine.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux. Dit Catherine, l'air soucieux.

Mei Lan entoura son épaule de son bras et la serra contre elle, dans un geste rassérénant. Il n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune elfe était devenue une très grande amie avec Kelmath et Aldor, l'époux de ce dernier.

- Puis-je ?

Long Li s'était approché et tendait une main vers Catherine, paume vers le haut. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui souriait. Mei Lan relâcha sa prise autour des épaules de son amie et les observa tous les deux tandis que la soeur de Trowa posait timidement sa main dans celle, longue et solide, du dragon.

Elle eut un sourire et leva les yeux vers son époux qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Long Li s'était épris de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils avaient combattu côte à côte. Ils avaient appris à mieux faire connaissance au monastère pendant les quelques jours où ils avaient tous résidé sur place.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs appris à connaître énormément de monde. Comme ce jeune moine guerrier, Kelmath, qui était venu en aide à Duo. Il était un elfe Gris d'un courage et d'une gentillesse extraordinaires.

Le silence régna dans la pièce tandis qu'ils se remémoraient tous les événements qui les avaient tous conduits à intervenir il y avait encore quelques jours dans une opération de sauvetage désespérée.

Tout avait commencé rapidement s'accélérer ensuite.

Les nouvelles s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre à travers toute la contrée de Sandie et la capitale.

Le moine Heero de Yuy ainsi que ses compagnons étaient tous recherchés pour trahison. La liste de leurs noms et qualités avait été remise dans tous les postes frontières et affichées sur les places publiques.

Heero, ainsi que Mil et Relena avaient été mis au banc de la société des elfes Gris. Ils étaient tous condamnés à mort. Cela parce qu'ils avaient abrité et protégé un druide. Duo était bien entendu compris dans le lot.

Celui qui les avait dénoncé était Odin. Il n'avait pas dit qui était le druide. Le faire serait revenu à admettre qu'il savait, depuis le début, qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Il était de notoriété publique que le père de Heero était le meilleur ami de Howard.

Heero, Mil et Relena étaient heureusement partis en mission dans l'Ouest. Trowa avait l'intention de les rejoindre avec Cathy, Lucrezia, l'un de ses amis rôdeurs et Wu Fei.

Le Héros Talith, de la maison des Roches, les avait rejoint depuis la veille avec quelques amis à lui. Il était l'un des nombreux dissidents de Sandie qui travaillaient dans le plus grand secret avec Howard. Il était venu, comme beaucoup d'autres, mettre son épouse et ses enfants à l'abri.

Il allait lui aussi rejoindre la petite troupe, mais un peu plus tard avec l'un de ses neveux.

Il n'était plus possible désormais de rester à Sank et encore moins en Sandie pour toute personne qui refusait de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre Zodiacal. Des événements étranges étaient en train de s'y tramer.

La Sandie avait commencé les hostilités en déclarant tous les habitants d'Ael-Sin ennemis de Sandie et de sa capitale. La frontière de Sin était à présent étendue au territoire d'Ael-Sin tout entier. La partie du domaine de Sin qui s'était autrefois trouvée en contrée elfe était devenue fée. La frontière officielle était à présent la muraille immense qui délimitait les terres d'Ael-Sin et la frontière Est.

La Sandie n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à la forteresse. Cela lui coûterait trop cher en moyens et en matériel.

Wu Fei le savait. Il avait pris ses précautions avec son personnel et ses gardes, avait l'appui de l'empereur et celui de son armée puisqu'il était de ce qui était maintenant la porte de l'Ouest de son pays.

Mais il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire ailleurs qu'au domaine. Il avait fait le nécessaire avec sa soeur et son beau-frère ces derniers temps. Ils avaient réglé bon nombre de problèmes, fait du ménage après avoir récupéré le sceau familial. Ils avaient chassé tous les employés ainsi que la totalité des conseillers précédents. Tous, sans exception, avaient été choisis par l'ancien Grand Maître.

Il n'avait pas été possible de savoir si le domaine avait été infecté par une présence de non morts. Le seul moyen de pouvoir le vérifier avait été de procéder à un très ancien rituel qui avait nécessité la contribution de Wu Fei ainsi que de ses trois dragons protecteurs. Il avait également fallu celle de l'ensemble de la population du domaine, dans laquelle était comprises tous les nouveaux arrivants.

Tous avaient procédé à une purification totale et étendue sur le domaine dont le processus avait débuté une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Cela s'était poursuivi durant la nuit et s'était achevé au petit matin. Les prêtres et les gardes s'étaient relayés auprès des habitants pour leur apporter aide et soutien tandis que Wu Fei, Long Li, Long Meng et Mei Lan demeuraient tous les quatre dans le temple, assis en tailleur, face à face, concentrés.

Au petit matin, le domaine tout entier avait été purifié de tout mauvais esprit ou éventuel mort vivant qui aurait pu s'y trouver. Chose étrange, après cette purification, bon nombre de personnes qui aurait dû se trouver présentes le lendemain avaient tout bonnement disparu.

Ael-sin n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait continué les préparatifs pour devenir plus forte. Elle avait simplement pris une demi journée pour pleurer ses morts.

De son côté, le jeune chef de clan, aidé de ses nouveau conseillers, dont son beau-frère Long Meng faisait à présent partie, avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tout se déroule parfaitement en harmonie lors de son absence.

Outre le fait que sa sœur allait être celle qui allait diriger le domaine pendant son absence prolongée, elle allait avoir à ses côtés des personnes de confiance dans la grande demeure. Sally allait être près d'elle. En tant qu'amie de toujours et surtout pour prendre soin de tous.

Il avait tout prévu avec son beau frère Long Meng, en qui il avait toute confiance. Le dragon était parfaitement qualifié pour se charger de la protection d'Ael-Sin et de celle de Mei Lan.

Sans oublier qu'il se trouvait à Ael'Sin un autre représentant de l'une des plus grandes familles du peuple fée.

Lawëllyn de la maison Peacecraft. Le père de Milliardo et Relena. Long Meng et lui s'entendaient très bien et effectuaient un excellent travail ensemble.

Il était temps que tous prennent leur avenir en main. De grands changements s'annonçaient.


	7. La fête stellaire

Comme toujours, cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif.

Nos vaillants Gboys vont donc se retrouver à combattre de méchants monstres à coups d'épées, de "Tudieu ! Morbleu !", de magie et autre joyeusetés du genre :)

Le prochain chapitre verra intervenir notre ami Quatre :)

Celui-ci est consacré à l'introduction de la maman de Duo. Tout est fait dans l'ordre chronologique.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et bonne vacances à celles et ceux qui s'y trouvent (ce qui est actuellement mon cas, d'où le léger ralentissement de postage xD).

**Chap 7.**

**La fête stellaire.**

A des milliers de lieues de là se déroulait la Fête Stellaire dans ce qui était pour les Gris le territoire ennemi.

Cette fête symbolisait la victoire des druides sur un mal ancien et était sa commémoration. Elle s'étendait sur presque un mois complet.

Lors de ce temps, les esprits des anciens, qui sont d'ordinaire toujours présents autour de tous, bienveillants ou pas, peuvent apparaître à tous les mortels, grâce à l'énergie développée par l'ensemble des druides. Ceux-ci entraient en prière et permettaient ainsi au peuple des Lumineux de pouvoir retrouver leurs morts et entrer en communication avec eux

Les esprits bienveillants les plus importants se regroupent tous en général dans la capitale des hauts elfes, Ael'To, sur laquelle veillait le dieu bienveillant Gundam.

L'autre endroit dans lequel les esprits se regroupaient le plus était la capitale druidique. Ce n'était pas exactement une ville, plutôt une très grosse bourgade ou un groupement de plusieurs petits villages rassemblés les uns contre les autres.

Ils étaient entourés par une immense forêt d'arbres blancs millénaires et le tout était cerné par une barrière naturelle de montagnes infranchissables.

Le lieu se nommait Lune Blanche. Il était protégé par des gardiens qui étaient les druides et par les dieux eux-mêmes. Personne ne pouvait y entrer à moins d'avoir des intentions parfaitement pures.

Il était un fait reconnu par tous les prêtres, druides, chamans et autres représentants des différentes religions de ce monde, que les esprits, bienveillants ou non, se promenaient toujours parmi les mortels. Partout dans le monde, tous les jours.

Et il n'y avait qu'une période dans l'année où il était possible de communiquer avec eux.

Tous les prêtres de toutes les religions savaient que pendant un court temps d'environ une petite dizaine de jours, l'ensemble des morts du monde avaient la possibilité de pouvoir échanger conseils et propos, prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres ou simplement parler.

Une haute colonne de lumière s'élevait dans le paisible petit village de Blanche Hulotte qui n'était pas tout à fait un village elfe mais un petit village de pêcheurs et de chasseurs sur le bord du continent Doré. La population du village était mixte, c'est à dire que beaucoup étaient humains, mais tout autant étaient elfes Lumineux et il y avait énormément de sangs mêlés de tout âges.

Au centre du village, sous l'arbre millénaire, se trouvait la silhouette désincarnée d'un elfe en habits de fête, assis parmi d'autres elfes et semi elfes, bien vivants, jeunes et moins jeunes. Tous parlaient ou plus exactement, l'esprit de l'ancien, car cela en était un, parlait et tout le monde l'écoutait avec un plaisir évident.

Autour d'eux un certain nombre de druides et de prêtres et prêtresses, s'activaient, non sans suivre la conversation. Ils achevaient de préparer le repas de fête de mi journée. Tout ce petit monde allait avoir faim d'ici peu.

- Esha'laa ? Puis-je vous demander une confirmation ? Est-ce bien à l'auberge que l'on doit poser ceci ? S'enquit un jeune druide, qui se nommait Reth.

- Oui mon garçon. Répondit celle qu'il venait d'appeler Esha'laa – Mère Vénérable.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il avait les bras encombré de deux énormes plats chargés de petits gâteaux colorés. Les filles avaient certainement dû lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'il se charge de tout transporter à leur place.

Il réalisa qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'était une fois de plus fait piéger et lui adressa une grimace embarrassé. Il ressortit aussitôt pour filer en direction de l'auberge de son pas souple tandis qu'elle retournait à ses occupations.

Elle suivit du regard sa longue silhouette vêtue, comme elle, de ses cuirs de fête et émit un soupir, souriante.

La journée était belle, l'humeur à la joie. Les anciens étaient tous venus au rendez-vous.

Elle avait même pu parler à ses parents et à son frère décédés.

- Tu vas finir par me le prendre, Sinwë. Entendit-elle. Tu me les charmes tous.

Un autre druide venait de s'approcher. Un peu plus âgé celui-ci. Nettement plus que le petit jeune qui s'était rendu à l'auberge à l'instant.

L'Esha'laa n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Cette voix bourrue n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique personne. Il était un Esha'l, un ancien du Cercle, comme elle.

Et il était son vieil ami et compagnon de toujours, Telwyn.

- Je ne pense pas, non, Telwyn. Reth est ton disciple, pas le mien. Répondit-elle d'un air léger. Il t'admire et te respecte beaucoup trop pour te quitter, même en rêve et même si tu as un caractère de vieux chêne ronchon. Ce qu'il aime bien chez moi est mon côté maternel. Tu oublies parfois qu'il n'a pas eu de mère et qu'il a besoin d'en avoir une de temps en temps.

Elle lui donna brusquement un coup de coude puis une claque sur la main avec une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut que le temps de faire un léger bond en arrière pour l'esquiver.

Peine perdue.

Il secoua ses doigts avec un grognement irrité, le regard posé sur les friandises étalées dans les différents plats qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Veux-tu cesser de piquer dans les plats, tête de bois ! Lui dit-elle, autoritaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis et ces bonbons ne sont pas pour toi !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, vieille chouette ! Bougonna-t-il, vexé. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que les enfants qui bénéficieraient des friandises stellaires et pas les adultes ?

Il lui administra une pichenette sur le coin de sa petite oreille pointue avec au moins autant de rapidité qu'elle avait réussi à faire preuve un instant plus tôt.

Elle étrécit le regard puis émit un grondement de félin bref.

- Par la déesse ! S'exclama-t-elle. Commence à courir Telwyn ! Je ne vais pas te rater !

Elle avait pivoté vers lui. L'air se mit à crépiter et ondoyer autour d'elle. L'énergie était en train de s'amasser autour de son corps pour se concentrer au centre de celui-ci.

Il vit ses mains s'entourer de son habituelle et belle aura bleue-violette et se tint prêt. Son stand était en plein air, donc tout le monde était capable de les voir. Enfants et adultes autour d'eux se mirent à rire et à s'esclaffer. Ils étaient habitués à leurs frasques. Certains même se mirent à battre des mains et à les encourager l'un et l'autre.

Pris au jeu, Telwyn retira sa veste en cuir et remonta ses manches avec un rire.

- Que penses-tu faire, Sinwë ? Me brûler le fond de pantalon ? Lui dit-il, moqueur.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Rétorqua-t-elle, railleuse, une boule d'énergie grésillante dans sa main gauche levée.

Elle avait la droite posée sur sa hanche. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle lui tournait autour sous les rires et les sourires.

- Je pourrais en effet commencer par cela puis ensuite te faire une nouvelle coupe ! Ajouta-t-elle, avec un gloussement.

- Ah non, pas mes cheveux ! S'exclama Telwyn, qui posa ses deux mains sur sa tête.

Les rires redoublèrent autour d'eux.

- Esha'laa ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Entendirent Sinwë et Telwyn.

Le sourire de la druidesse tomba. Elle cessa instantanément tout jeu et l'aura verte autour de ses mains disparut. Telwyn se redressa pour arborer un air plus sérieux.

Il observa son amie, très calme. Sinwë allait de nouveau endosser son rôle. Elle redevint l'Esha'laa, leur leader et celle qui était la responsable de leur Cercle druidique. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit un air digne. La noblesse naturelle de cette elfe alla droit au coeur de tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Le silence se fit.

Elle se tourna vers une jeune elfe, une druidesse, qui attendait sa réponse, l'air sévère. Elle remarqua la jeune prêtresse qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui avait les mains encombrées d'une cruche.

Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire.

- Nous ne faisions rien de particulier, Mara, sinon nous distraire un peu. Tu devrais en faire autant. Cela te ferait du bien, crois moi. Répondit-elle tandis que quelques gloussements se faisaient entendre parmi les spectateurs.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune prêtresse.

- Salutations à toi, Asisha. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Comment te portes-tu et comme se porte ta sœur ? Toujours par monts et par vaux ?

Asisha lui adressa un joli sourire et hocha la tête.

- Je te remercie de tes salutations, Esha'laa. Je vais bien. Lui répondit-elle, d'une voix agréable et douce. Au dernières nouvelles, ma sœur se portait bien. Elle est actuellement en route vers la patrie des centaures.

- Souhaite lui un excellent voyage pour moi dans ta prochaine missive. Lui demanda alors l'Esha'laa avec un gentil sourire.

Puis elle se tourna vers Mira, les mains jointes sous ses amples manches.

- Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Oui. L'Ancien Ardel aimerait que vous lui donniez les dernières nouvelles du Cercle, comme promis. Cela et des explications de vos liens avec une certaine personne. Expliqua Mira, qui déposa la cruche. Il a un peu de temps libre devant lui avant que d'autres membres de sa famille n'arrivent.

- Bien entendu. Je vais le rejoindre de ce pas. Lui répondit-elle

Ses liens avec une certaine personne. L'ancien lui posait tous les ans la question et voulait avoir des nouvelles de la personne en question. Pas simplement de cette personne mais d'une autre, qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle, des années plus tôt.

Ces deux personnes lui étaient reliées et cet ancien, qui n'était pas de sa famille mais qui avait été un vieux druide présent lors de certains événements dans sa vie, se souciait toujours de sa santé et de celle de ses proches.

Elle lui fournissait toujours les mêmes réponses. Il lui était impossible de lui donner des nouvelles de ces deux personnes puisqu'elle n'en recevait aucune.

Elle émit un soupir discret et se rendit vers l'Ancien Ardel. Le fantôme l'attendait. Elle caressa la chevelure des enfants au passage, avec un sourire.

Un peu plus loin, Shawa s'activait tout autant que tout le monde. Il y avait fort à faire, comme à chaque fois, lors des jours de fête. Elle venait d'entrer dans une petite maisonnette pour aller chercher un linge, pour protéger les gâteaux de fête, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit près d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête. Son regard s'élargit démesurément puis elle eut un mouvement de recul au moment où une main vint se poser sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Par pitié, Shawa, non ne crie pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Murmura l'être à la peau foncée qui la retenait contre lui.

Elle secoua la tête, le regard rivé dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était simplement stupéfaite.

Elle le contemplait incrédule.

Comment avait-il réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans se faire remarquer des gardes et des habitants de Telhasha et comment avait-il réussi à traverser la moitié de leur contrée, qui était si vaste qu'il était entouré par deux mers ? Elle était bien incapable de le savoir.

Il n'aurait jamais pu passer inaperçu avec son apparence. Il avait la peau si foncée.

Grise, presque noire. Et sa chevelure était d'un blond presque blanc.

Il avait certainement dû voyager de nuit, se dissimuler dans les ombres et fuir toutes les villes et villages pour éviter toute rencontre.

Elle frissonna de frayeur rétrospective à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver et posa une main sur celle, longue et solide, de cet elfe. Celui-ci n'était autre pour elle qu'un ami. Il l'avait toujours été, depuis très longtemps.

Il abaissa lentement sa main, découvrit la bouche de la jeune prêtresse.

- Tu es venu pour elle n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Shawa et il hocha la tête. Elle n'est pas loin. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici, mon ami ?

- Plus tard, Shawa. Je dois la voir, lui parler avant que de te narrer la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû braver les foudres de vos dieux encore une fois. Lui dit-il rapidement à voix basse. Je pense même qu'ils m'ont protégé. J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans encombres.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je m'en vais quérir notre Esha'laa de ce pas. Lui assura la jeune prêtresse.

Elle tapota son avant bras avec un sourire, puis elle fit demi tour avant d'hésiter et de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Que les dieux continuent à te conserver en leur bonnes grâces, mon ami. Lui dit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

Un sourire bref étira les lèvres de l'elfe Gris tandis qu'elle s'élançait de son pas rapide vers un petit groupe de personnes un peu plus loin et s'enfonça dans l'ombre.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Il vit une longue silhouette agile et souple se diriger vers lui. Sentir son cœur battre comme au premier jour où il avait vu ne le surpris pas le moins du monde. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années mais elle avait toujours occupé la moindre de ses pensées.

Elle n'avait pas changé et pourtant plus de vingt années avaient passé. Il se sentait bêtement nerveux, mal à l'aise. Pendant un court moment il oublia presque la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Et pourtant.

Pour elle comme pour lui, le motif de sa venue dans ce village, en ce jour, était tout.

Il était leurs vies même.

Il était le plus beau cadeau que l'existence avait pu leur donner.

En ce moment, le plus beau cadeau de leur existence devait être dans de sales draps.

Il chassa la pensée d'un geste irrité, se dissimula un peu plus dans l'ombre et poursuivit son observation, fasciné.

Il la vit hésiter, chercher du regard dans les environs. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'arrêta non loin de lui à quelques pas.

- Salutations et paix, visiteur. L'on me dit que vous vouliez me voir ? Lança-t-elle à tout hasard.

Elle avait changé de coiffure.

Ses cheveux, autrefois très longs, avaient été coupés et sa tresse était aujourd'hui nettement plus courte. Elle ne la portait plus sur l'épaule mais dans le dos. Il le regretta puis se secoua. L'heure n'était pas aux considérations esthétiques et le temps pressait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans la lumière. Etrange comme, même avec le temps, il pouvait se sentir gamin face à cette beauté.

Il vit son regard violet s'agrandir et elle porta une main à sa bouche avant de s'avancer à son tour pour lui saisir un poignet avec une certaine fermeté. Il grimaça. Elle avait toujours autant de poigne.

Elle le tira vers le fond de la maisonnette.

- Howard ! Mais que fais-tu donc ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton rapide, à voix basse.

Elle l'observait, l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.

- Ne sais-tu donc pas que tu encours la mort, simplement en te trouvant ici, au milieu d'un village entier d'humains et de druides, inconscient que tu es ? Lui dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Notre fils a disparu, Sinwë. Répondit-il simplement, sans attendre qu'elle reprenne sa respiration pour l'admonester à nouveau.

Il vit le regard violet de celle qui n'était autre que son épouse s'élargir démesurément sous la stupeur. Puis elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, légèrement pâle.

- Dairiun ? Comment cela, disparu ? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Elle le relâcha puis alla s'asseoir sur une vieille souche qui avait été transformée en tabouret.

- J'ai droit à des explication, il me semble. Dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je t'ai confié cet enfant, mon enfant, pour que tu en prennes soin jusqu'à sa majorité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son propre choix.

Il baissa la tête, sans dire un mot, puis regarda à l'extérieur, par la petite fenêtre. Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

Ce fils, cet enfant qu'elle lui avait confié, avait été le leur depuis le début. Tout comme il avait été leur décision de donner à leur enfant le plus possible des deux cultures pour que celui-ci puisse faire son choix, ses choix.

Il avait été appelé à avoir un grand avenir. Tous le savaient en pays elfe Lumineux. Tous connaissaient la légende et savaient qui était le fils de l'Esha'laa. Ils savaient qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Le messager des morts. La porte vers le monde du dessous.

- Que s'est-il passé, How ? Lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Howard pour narrer ce qui avait eu lieu à la capitale des Gris quelques temps auparavant.

Ce qui n'avait été autre qu'une autre tentative de meurtre de leur fils, l'organisation à la hâte d'une équipe de secours pour lui venir en aide, petite mais très efficace.

Lui même les avait rejoint, avec des amis, lorsqu'il avait su. Un message envoyé par son ami Talith de la maison des Roches avait d'ailleurs manqué ne jamais lui parvenir. Il avait été en déplacement à ce moment là. Il avait fini par retrouver tout le monde à Nightsville.

Son fils le premier.

Il appris à son épouse qu'il était arrivé juste à temps avec ses amis pour sortir leur fils des griffes des morts vivants envoyés sur place pour le détruire. Il ne serait jamais sorti de là vivant seul. Il avait été complètement submergé par la panique en dépit de son savoir et de ses pouvoirs.

Savoir que celui qui l'avait envoyé là, l'avait fait devant témoin sans en éprouver le moindre remords.

Et bon nombre de choses lui avaient été dissimulées outre cela.

Comme le fait que son fils et l'ami d'enfance de ce dernier étaient amoureux.

Tout ceci l'avait rendu furieux.

Furieux au point de faire deux erreurs.

La première avait été de retourner à Sank pour régler ses comptes avec Odin.

La seconde avait été de gifler son fils.

Hors il n'avait jamais frappé son enfant, jamais, même plus jeune.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux sur ce continent, un peu plus au nord. Il avait réussi à rejoindre Duo et comptait l'accompagner dans son périple. Lors d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu autour du feu, Duo lui avait avoué qu'il déplacerait des montagnes s'il le fallait pour protéger ce monde de ce qui les attendait.

Il lui avait affirmé qu'il protégerait ce monde, peu importait ce que cela allait lui en coûter, parce que son époux, sa famille et ses amis vivaient dessus. En particulier parce que Heero et qu'il était la seule personne au monde qui détenait son âme.

Ces paroles avaient démarré une dispute violente. Howard avait estimé que ce que son fils avait dit était insensé. Cette dispute avait été la première qu'ils avaient jamais eue en toutes ces longues années passées ensembles.

À bout d'arguments, il avait fini par lever la main sur lui.

La seconde erreur avait été de le laisser un court moment seul pour aller calmer sa colère. Lorsqu'il était revenu, leur fils avait disparu.

Il avait cherché partout et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était donc reparti un peu plus au nord avec dans le cœur, l'espoir de le retrouver. Il savait que le petit groupe de jeunes gens qui étaient les amis de Duo et de Heero ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin.

Il avait repris un bateau en direction du continent voisin, avait voyagé deux jours avant d'atteindre la côte. Il lui avait fallu encore deux autres journées et une nuit pour retrouver les amis de Duo à l'orée d'une petite forêt. Il s'était arrêté à leur campement pour apprendre que Heero et Kaleth, ainsi qu'une partie de leurs amis, n'étaient plus là non plus.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à ses compagnons où les jeunes gens étaient partis, il n'avait pas eu de réponses. Uniquement des visages fermés dès l'instant où ils avaient réussi à apprendre de sa bouche les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé séparé de son fils.

Heero avait fini par revenir seul et ils avaient eu des explications un peu mouvementées lors de lesquelles le jeune elfe avait réglé ses comptes avec le père de Duo.

Howard avait appris sa leçon. Ne jamais s'ingérer dans les affaires d'un jeune couple et l'admiration qu'il avait déjà en Heero s'était trouvé accrue devant la détermination du jeune fée à vouloir poursuivre sa mission.

Le jeune guerrier lui avait décrété qu'il faisait confiance dans les capacités de son époux, qu'il était certain de le retrouver sain et sauf à destination et qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire autant.

Le petit groupe de jeune était reparti de son côté ce jour là et lui était revenu sur ce continent pour venir la rejoindre et la mettre au courant.

- Notre rejeton est en route pour venir ici. Il comptait te rejoindre. Pour trois raisons. Tu es sa mère, il est le Druide des Morts et il a un message à remettre à l'Esha'laa. Conclut Howard, avant d'émettre un soupir las.

Il avait pris place sur un tabouret. Entra en coup de vent dans la maisonnette un jeune druide au moment même où il achevait sa phrase. Il eut un mouvement de recul surpris puis eut l'air résigné.

Nul besoin de tenter de se cacher maintenant, il était trop tard et il était assis en pleine lumière.

- Les préparatifs sont achevés, nous n'attendons plus que vous. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, Esha'laa, puisque vous tardiez à venir... Déclara Reth, d'une traite.

Son regard se posa sur Howard qu'il dévisagea, l'air interdit.

Puis sa réaction fut instantanée.

Son début de transformation également.

Il se mit à gronder tandis que sa silhouette s'allongeait et se tassait, que son faciès s'alourdissait. Des crocs commencèrent à apparaître.

Howard recula lorsqu'il vit les canines du jeune druide rallonger. Il connaissait très bien les druides. Sans doute un peu trop bien. Au point qu'il savait parfaitement reconnaître une transformation lorsqu'elle se produisait. Il avait vécu assez longtemps parmi ces métamorphes pour en apprendre suffisamment d'eux.

Reth était en train de prendre une forme qu'il n'aimait pas parce que celle-ci était particulièrement véloce. Dans un espace réduit tel que cette maisonnette, il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Le jeune elfe Lumineux prenait une forme de panthère. Il voyait déjà les longues moustaches poindre sur les côtés de sa lèvre supérieure et ses jambes, ainsi que ses bras et ses mains, devenir des pattes griffues.

- Reth, non ! S'exclama presque Sinwë.

Elle avait sauté sur ses pieds pour venir se placer entre les deux elfes.

Elle écarta ses bras, l'air résolu.

De son côté, Howard ne faisait plus un geste. Il ne respirait presque plus.

Il était venu en ami, ne comptait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Il était sans doute dans un village humain mais il n'était venu se réfugier que dans la communauté elfe qui était venue fêter les Anciens avec leurs amis. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus les elfes clairs, ses lointains cousins, comme étant des ennemis.

S'il bougeait un sourcil, il était mort. La panthère le dévisageait, en grondant et en feulant, les babines retroussées.

- Reth, l'homme que tu vois là est mon époux. Le père de mon fils. Dit Sinwë, très calme, à voix basse. Je sais qu'il est Gris mais il n'est pas ici pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu le sais. Tu le connais, je t'ai assez parlé de lui. Il s'agit de Howard, Howard de la maison Maxwell. Je t'en prie, ressens le. Ressens son être. Que perçois-tu ?

Reth avait cessé de gronder et humait l'air.

La transformation reprit en sens inverse et il retrouva son apparence ordinaire un peu sauvage, sa longue chevelure brune tressée et son regard doré pétillant.

Il contemplait calmement Howard.

- Rien. Je ne ressens rien, aucune hostilité. Il se maîtrise bien. Il a bien appris. Répondit-il avec sérénité, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Que comptez-vous faire ? Nous sommes dans notre enclave elfe mais ce port est territoire humain. Les festivités qui se déroulent au dehors sont en train de ramener foule. En particulier cet après midi. Les humains sont toujours curieux de nos coutumes. Pour circuler cela risque de devenir difficile.

- Va chercher Evonha et Konwë. Elles devraient nous aider à nous rendre jusqu'au port, puis jusqu'à Eltroy. Répondit Sinwë, après avoir réfléchi. Je vais ensuite l'emmener à notre refuge. Shawa va nous excuser auprès de l'ancien et se charger des pèlerins. J'aimerais que toi et les autres nous accompagniez. Pour deux raisons. Vous êtes de toutes façons attendus et nous allons avoir du travail sur les bras. Je vous expliquerais tout en détail une fois parvenus à destination.

Reth ne tergiversa pas. Il savait que le temps pressait et que la situation était dangereuse pour le Gris. Il fit donc diligence et alla réunir tout ceux qui étaient concernés avant de revenir avec deux d'entre eux.

Ils furent au port en moins d'une demi-heure, le temps de tout organiser avec Telwyn. Puis à Eltroy en moins de deux heures et demi. Ils avaient pris le bateau.

Personne ne remarqua que le sixième elfe, parmi le petit groupe de ceux qui venaient d'embarquer, était plus silencieux que les autres. Le petit groupe se promenait sur le pont avant et bavardaient avec animation. Fort heureusement, Reth faisait à peu près la même taille et il portait la tenue de rechange du jeune druide, ce qui lui permettait de passer pour un autre druide.

Tous portaient des capes et avaient remonté leurs capuches. Le temps le permettait. Il faisait humide et frais en raison de la fine pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. La mer était un peu agitée. La traversée fut rapide.

Une fois parvenus à bon port, une monture fut emprunté à la garde locale qui le céda bien volontiers, pour quelques temps contre promesse de bons traitements et retour rapide. La chose se pratiquait souvent et les montures passaient ainsi, d'un village à l'autre, assez souvent. Les gardes ne manquaient jamais de bêtes pour leur service.

Les druides les leur fournissaient. Cela justifiait les emprunts qu'ils en faisaient de temps à autres. Ordinairement, un druide se devait de voyager léger, de savoir vivre en osmose avec la nature. Il se déplaçait donc sans monture et utilisait sa forme animale.

Mais il lui arrivait de faire appel de manière exceptionnelle, lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, aux moyens classiques de transport.

C'était en l'occurrence le cas aujourd'hui. Le petit groupe avait avec lui un moine guerrier. Un moine guerrier certes rapide, aux réflexes fulgurants, un des meilleurs de son temps, mais un homme en armure dont les habitudes étaient différentes des leurs.

Le propre du druide était également l'adaptabilité. Rien ne lui était plus simple que de s'adapter à toutes les situations en raison de sa très grande polyvalence.

Métamorphe, il pouvait se transformer. Ce qui lui permettait d'être guerrier grâce à son armure naturelle qui se renforçait lorsqu'il prenait la forme qui le lui permettait, c'est à dire celle d'ours, avec l'appui du père des druides, le dieu Gundam. Il pouvait également prendre une autre forme animale qui lui permettait de se déplacer dans l'ombre, de devenir invisible aux regards de ses ennemis et devenait alors une panthère élancée et souple.

Il avait bien d'autres formes encore mais tout dépendait de la voie vers laquelle il choisissait de se tourner, celle du guérisseur, celle du combattant qui faisait appel à sa puissance ou celle du combattant qui faisait appel à la mère terre, la déesse Selene et usait de la force de cette dernière.

- Nous y sommes presque. Annonça Telath, qui s'était arrêté un peu au devant du groupe lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent.

Reth hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Sinwë qui avait encadré Howard avec Evonha. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux penchées sur Howard.

Il paraissait être en difficulté.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Telwyn, intrigué.

- Il semblerait. Répondit simplement Reth, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Il donna un léger claquement de langue pour faire avancer sa monture et la guida vers eux pour se rapprocher.

Ils eurent tout deux une exclamation lorsqu'ils virent, l'un comme l'autre, Howard basculer sur le côté.

Evonha le reçut sur elle.

- Telwyn ! S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle le retenait comme elle le pouvait. Il est blessé !

Parvenu près d'eux, Telwyn sauta à bas de sa monture et fit deux pas avant de se pencher vers Howard. Son regard parcourut le Gris qui grimaçait, la tête basculée vers l'arrière. Il l'avait posée sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

La spécialité de Telwyn était les soins. Il était un maître Guérisseur.

- Depuis combien de temps, How ? Demanda-t-il à Howard, l'air concentré.

Il avait commencé à imposer les mains sur la blessure de l'époux de son amie.

Howard luttait pour conserver sa conscience. Il avait tenu tout ce qu'il avait pu mais sa blessure à l'abdomen s'était ouverte de nouveau avec l'allure forcée qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

- Plusieurs jours. Avoua-t-il, le souffle court, avant de se taire. Je suis désolé.

- Ne parle pas. Lui recommanda son ami avec un bref sourire.

Le druide émit un grognement sous l'effort. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais ce qui se trouvait en Howard était infiniment mauvais. Il devait procéder autrement pour l'en débarrasser et il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire en une seule fois.

Il posa une main sur le front du blessé puis l'autre sur la blessure, au dessus le pourpoint de cuir.

Il allait pour le moment partiellement cicatriser la plaie de façon à ce qu'elle tienne jusqu'à leur destination et verrait pour la suite. Il allait certainement devoir lui faire subir une complète purge. L'un des traitements les plus douloureux qui existait.

Howard eut un sursaut lorsque la main de Telwyn s'illumina d'une forte lueur verte et Sinwë serra les lèvres.

Son époux tenait l'une de ses mains qu'il était en train de broyer. Elle se doutait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas agréable.

Elle cilla, endura la douleur et se promit de lui réserver une sérieuse conversation pour plus tard. Il aurait dû leur parler de cette blessure avant de partir et leur donner la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas soigné lui-même. Tout bon moine guerrier était parfaitement capable d'effectuer des soins.

Dans son cas, les soins auraient été moins bons que s'il avait été un véritable guérisseur mais il aurait pu se soigner. Il devait y avoir une raison.

- Il est empoisonné. Entendit-elle.

Elle blêmit et pivota la tête vers Telwyn.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle, effarée.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Lui dit-il, les dents serrées sous la concentration. Ton époux est gorgé de poison. Ce mal est celui des morts vivants. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre et ne pas basculer dans l'état de mort, je n'en sais rien encore. Il a dû régulièrement se soigner pour rester en vie et empêcher le poison de faire son effet.

Elle se pencha sur Howard et posa sa main sur sa joue, effrayée.

- Nous allons le sortir de là, Sin. Déclara l'Esha'l, d'un ton grave. Je te le promets.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui.

- Repartons. Moins nous tarderons, mieux ce sera. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme. Les Gardiens de la forêt protégerons notre passage un peu plus loin, mais nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir jusqu'à leur galerie. En attendant j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons attiré du monde avec l'odeur de sang et de mort que notre compagnon a dû laisser derrière lui.

Reth regardait autour de lui.

Il n'était pas le seul. Konwë en faisait autant de son côté et se tenaient prêts à toute éventualité. Les bois autour d'eux semblaient s'être tout à coup faits plus menaçants.

Ils durent accélérer le train jusqu'à un tunnel qui allait les mener à Lune Blanche, le sanctuaire des druides, le seul endroit où Howard ne risquait rien et où il serait bien accueilli. Les druides étaient neutres. Toute personne qui venait en paix à Lune Blanche était bien accueillie peu importait l'endroit d'où elle provenait.

- Salutations Esha'laa Sinwë. Salutations mes amis. Je vois que vous voyagez nombreux aujourd'hui. Est-ce en raison de la fête stellaire que vous venez à Lune Blanche ? Demanda l'un des trolls au poil plus foncé que les autres qui gardait le passage du tunnel dans lequel ils allaient entrer.

- Salutations Kronda. C'est exact et nous avons à faire à Lune Blanche. Répondit poliment la druidesse.

Elle fit signe aux jeunes druides d'avancer avec le blessé.

- Comment se portent tes épouses, tes enfants et ta tribu ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Les quatre autres druides laissèrent leur aînée remplir ses civilités avec le chef troll tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le tunnel. Howard battit des paupières lorsque la large galerie taillée dans la roche déboucha sur un univers familier. Il y poussait ça et là des fleurs sauvages colorées, des champignons et de la mousse.

Il n'était pas venu en ces lieux depuis des années.

Pas depuis ses épousailles.

Ils finirent par sortir du long tunnel et arriver dans l'immense clairière druidique.

Dans la lumière argentée qui baignait les environs, il y avait des plantes à foison, des animaux, des arbres majestueux, aux troncs énormes et blancs qui s'élançaient vers le ciel. L'endroit était de toute beauté, un refuge, un havre, un lieu de paix et un véritable Éden. Toute personne qui venait à Lune Blanche se sentait immédiatement apaisée, sereine.

Ils ralentirent l'allure arrivés à la hauteur de l'immense lac qui se trouvait au centre dont les eaux calmes appelaient à la réflexion et la méditation.

Howard se prit à sourire involontairement tandis qu'ils passaient devant le sanctuaire de Gundam.

Des souvenirs anciens lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Des souvenirs de jeune elfe au regard violet qui scintillait comme des étoiles, à la longue tresse et à la tête recouverte de fleurs fraîches coupées. Des souvenirs d'une cérémonie et de joie.

Son sourire ne dura pas.

Ils arrivaient enfin à Lune Blanche lorsque Konwë poussa une exclamation d'alarme. Reth et Telwyn se retournèrent pour voir le moine guerrier glisser de sa monture qui s'était arrêtée.

Il chuta vers le sol sans émettre le moindre son.


	8. Mauvais auspices

Comme toujours, cette histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif.

Et les Gboys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Ce chapitre est en très grande parte consacré à notre ami Quatre puis nous allons faire la connaissance de nouveaux personnages – importants – avant de voir des retrouvailles :)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et bonne rentrée à celles et ceux qui ont des poupons qui vont encore à l'école :)

**Chap 8.**

**Mauvais auspices.**

Quatre traversa la place de la cathédrale en sifflotant, salua le frère Jones de la main avec un sourire.

Le sympathique moine travaillait comme d'ordinaire dans son échoppe tenue par son ordre et qui jouxtait le monastère. Il rangeait ses vélins vierges dans un casier lorsqu'il nota la présence proche du jeune homme et lui répondit d'un large sourire.

L'un des gardes de la ville, qui devait être de repos, se trouvait avec lui. Les deux hommes étaient en train de bavarder.

Le garde se tourna pour adresser un salut respectueux à Quatre, poing placé sur l'épaule. Celui-ci lui adressa un rapide signe de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il se dirigeait vers l'orphelinat qui se trouvait non loin.

Quatre était connu dans toute la ville et au-delà. Willowcastle était la capitale de la contrée d'Occident et cette contrée était l'une des plus importantes de ce monde.

Si le jeune homme était connu, ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était l'une des jeunes recrues de l'année, fraîchement sortie des rangs. Mais parce qu'il était le plus jeune prieur de l'ordre monastique de la Lumière dont il était issu.

Et il était le meilleur de sa promotion. Il n'était pas connu à travers toute la capitale, et ce depuis des années, parce qu'il avait été très bien noté tout au long de sa formation de paladin, mais parce qu'il était quelqu'un de très accessible et de gentil.

Il n'était pas connu parce qu'il était le fils du père abbé Laurence Winner, mais parce qu'il était toujours à l'écoute de son prochain, tout comme son père l'était.

Ils étaient tous les deux connus comme étant les deux seuls mâles d'une immense famille composées presque uniquement de femmes. Le père et la mère de Quatre avaient eu une quantité innombrable de filles avant d'enfin avoir leur héritier. Ce qui faisait monter le nombre total de leurs enfants à quinze.

Malheureusement pour Quatre, il ne connut jamais sa mère, qui mourut en couches.

Il fut élevé, comme ses quatorze sœurs aînées et par une tante paternelle. Leur père, inconsolable, ne se remaria jamais.

Quatre était entré dans le grand bâtiment dans lequel on pouvait entendre des rires et des cris d'enfants. Il traversa une petite pièce, entra dans une autre, beaucoup plus grande, bien aménagée.

Il y vit une jeune femme qui se trouvait parmi des enfants qui jouaient non loin de grandes tables et il y avait, rangés le long des murs, des lits superposés. Les tables se trouvaient dans l'espace réservé aux repas. L'endroit était vaste et clair, parfaitement en ordre, prévu pour recevoir de nombreux enfants, mais peu se trouvaient actuellement dans la pièce avec la jeune femme.

Le jeune paladin savait qu'il y en avait malheureusement bien plus que cela et que la plupart d'entre eux devaient être à l'école pour le moment. Ceux qu'elle voyaient là étaient les plus jeunes.

- Bien le bonjour Sharon. Salua-t-il la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

- Bonjour Quatre. Répondit Sharon, avec un sourire.

Plusieurs enfants vinrent s'agripper aux jupes de Sharon et mettre leur pouces dans leurs bouches. Ils dévisagèrent l'inconnu avec des airs intimidés et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

- Allons les enfants. Vous le connaissez. C'est Quatre. Seulement aujourd'hui, il est venu dans son armure de paladin. Leur expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Il n'est plus une simple recrue. C'est un grand monsieur avec beaucoup de responsabilités. Je vous ai déjà expliqué tout ceci et la raison pour laquelle il venait plus depuis quelques temps.

- Parce qu'il avait ses examens ? Dit un petit garçon, qui se tenait près d'elle.

Il avait la tête levée et la regardait, l'air interrogateur. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

- C'est exact. Lui répondit-elle, avec un petit hochement de tête. Nous allons le voir moins souvent également. Il va être très occupé maintenant.

- Occupé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda une petite fille, avec le pouce dans la bouche.

Elle articulait mal en raison de cela et Quatre, qui ne disait toujours rien, eut un petit sourire amusé. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir très régulièrement rendre visite à Sharon et aux enfants, au moins trois fois par semaine, pour jouer ou pour simplement leur apporter quelques friandises.

La jeune femme s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille.

- Parce qu'il est une grande personne et comme tu le sais, Isa, les grandes personnes sont souvent occupées. Répondit-elle d'un ton patient tandis qu'elle lui chatouillait le nez.

Puis elle adressa un regard rapide à l'ensemble de la petite assemblée.

- Il va donc falloir vous habituer non seulement à le voir vêtu ainsi, mais à moins le voir à l'orphelinat. Comprenez-vous ? Dit-elle à tous les enfants.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un sourire.

- Parfait ! Dit-elle avant de se redresser. Quatre va pouvoir jouer avec vous alors ! Dispersez-vous, il va vous rejoindre dans un instant.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et les enfants s'égaillèrent avec des cris et des rires. Sharon fit signe au jeune paladin de la suivre. Elle lui désigna une petite table avec un sourire.

- Retirez votre épée, ainsi que votre bouclier et poser le tout ici. Lui dit-elle, pendant qu'elle conservait un œil sur les plus jeunes enfants. Nous irons ensuite leur montrer votre armure. Ils meurent d'impatience de la voir de plus près.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Le jeune paladin se débarrassa de son arme, de son bouclier puis de son casque et ils se rendirent dans un espace où se trouvaient des bancs.

Sharon et l'une des aides de l'orphelinat réunirent les enfants avant de les faire asseoir sur les bancs et lorsqu'il y eut un peu moins de bruit, la jeune femme leur expliqua que le paladin allait leur laisser regarder son armure.

Quatre se mit à rire lorsqu'il y eut immédiatement une explosion de cris et d'exclamations d'énervement. Il leva les mains et demanda le calme avant de venir poser un genou au centre du cercle formé par les bancs.

Il appela ensuite les enfants du geste et ceux-ci vinrent l'entourer avec enthousiasme. Il se mit à rire de nouveau lorsqu'ils commencèrent à toucher son armure un peu partout, l'air admiratif, en particulier les garçons. Tous posaient des questions et le faisaient tous dans le même temps.

Il se remit à rire et leva les mains puis indiqua les bancs.

- Je vais vous répondre mais commencez par vous asseoir. Leur dit-il avec le sourire.

Puis il prit place à même le sol pour être à leur niveau. L'armure gênait un peu mais il n'eut qu'à tirer sur les sangles de côté du plastron pour l'ajuster et le tour fut joué. Il se sentit immédiatement plus confortable.

Il prit le temps de répondre à chacune de leurs questions. La jeune gouvernante de l'orphelinat et ses aides l'observaient avec le sourire, pendant qu'elles vaquaient à leurs occupations.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Fit une voix féminine, d'un ton amusé.

Tous les enfants se retournèrent et demeurèrent bouche bée.

Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, se trouvait un autre paladin en armure. Ce n'était pas cela qui les avait surpris. C'était une femme.

Elle observait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

Le silence s'était brusquement fait et Quatre s'était tout à coup retrouvé avec un petit groupe d'enfants très intimidés, réfugiés contre lui. Il les entoura de ses bras avec un petit rire.

- Leur aurais-je fait peur ? Demanda la nouvelle venue, désolée.

Elle décolla son épaule de l'encadrure de la porte et Quatre secoua la tête.

- Mais non, mais non, Aila. Tout va bien. Tu ne leur as pas fais peur du tout. N'est-ce pas les enfants ? Répondit Quatre, avec un large sourire.

Puis il se pencha vers ceux-ci et s'adressa à eux à voix basse.

- Voulez-vous lui faire une petite farce à mon amie ? Suzy, dis lui que tu as un secret à lui dire. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand elle se baissera pour écouter, vous lui sautez dessus et vous lui faites un énorme câlin ! N'oubliez surtout pas de lui faire tout plein de bisous hein ?

Les petits opinèrent avec de petits rires complices avant de partir en courant vers Aila qui eut un mouvement de recul, méfiante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle pour l'observer tête penchée.

Suzy s'avança un peu plus.

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent.

- Que veux-tu me dire ? S'enquit Aila, le regard étréci.

Elle n'aimait pas trop les enfants. Elle ne les détestait pas, mais elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

Parlez lui d'une bonne bâtarde ou d'un excellent fléau d'armes, mais un gamin qui chouine, ah non.

Plutôt faire cent fois le tour de la caserne en courant et en armure.

En plein été et sans boire.

À vrai dire, elle était terrifiée par ces petites créatures. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

- C'est un secret. Déclara la petite fille.

Celle-ci était si mignonne que la paladine ne s'en méfia pas.

Elle se pencha mais il était bien trop tard lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était une ruse. Pas bien méchante mais une ruse tout de même. Les enfants se jetèrent tous à son cou.

- Enfin tout de même ! Tu aurais pu m'éviter ça ! Protestait vigoureusement Aila, quelques minutes plus tard.

Quatre et elle étaient sur le chemin du monastère.

- Tu as peut-être l'habitude toi, avec tes neveux et nièces, mais moi non ! Grommela-t-elle.

Elle recoiffait sa courte chevelure brune, l'air contrarié, tandis que Quatre s'esclaffait à ses côtés.

- Je t'aurais. Gronda son amie, avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil furieux. Oh oui je t'aurais et plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cour du monastère et de passer devant l'un des moines qui leur adressa un regard surpris.

- Vous réglerez votre contentieux plus tard lieutenant Aila. Fit une voix grave sur un ton autoritaire.

Aila se raidit avant de se mettre au garde à vous tout comme le fit Quatre. Celui-ci avait cessé de rire et s'était éclairci la gorge avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Le général Winner vous attend dans la grande salle tous les deux. Leur signala le seigneur Campbell.

Ce dernier venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Il avait rapidement dissimulé un sourire. Les deux jeunes paladins comptaient parmi les meilleurs de leurs rangs et il n'avait pas la moindre intention de leur faire de remontrances.

Mais il aimait bien les taquiner de temps à autres.

- Je vous veux là bas dans moins de deux minutes. Rompez ! Leur dit-il, sérieux comme un pape.

- Bien monsieur ! Tout de suite, monsieur ! Répondirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.

Il régnait une certaine effervescence dans le monastère, non loin duquel se trouvait le castel, endroit dans lequel vivait leur souverain.

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons d'ennuis dans ce secteur, votre majesté. Déclara un homme d'un certain âge qui indiquait des points sur une carte affichée au mur. Il va falloir par contre envoyer des hommes par ici et par là.

Le roi, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la stature puissante, se releva pour examiner les zones désignées avant de demeurer un court temps pensif.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux jeunes paladins qui tirèrent à son compagnon une exclamation irritée.

- Cela fait plus d'une heure que je vous attends ! Est-ce donc ainsi que l'on répond à une convocation immédiate de son supérieur ? Dit-il d'une voix de basse impressionnante.

- Je suis absolument navrée, Père Abbé. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter toutes mes ex... Commença Aila, l'air contrit.

Le Père Abbé Winner leva une main pour l'interrompre. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Quatre.

Celui-ci tassa la tête dans les épaules.

- L'orphelinat ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le regard qui était venu se loger dans celui du jeune paladin était sévère, mais sans colère.

Quatre, au garde à vous, se contenta d'opiner, lèvres serrées. Répondre n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il avait tort, il le savait. Il aurait dû être là plus tôt et non pas traîner en route.

Son père posa une main sur son épaule avec un léger soupir, l'air adouci.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Quatre. Dit-il avant de le pousser légèrement en avant, en direction de leur souverain. Sire, je ne vous présente pas mon fils. Mais je tiens à vous présenter le plus jeune de nos prieurs, Quatre of Winner. Il va partir sur la frontière pour représenter notre contrée. Il sera ce lien, cet homme de confiance absolue dont vous avez besoin et un parfait diplomate en dépit de sa jeunesse. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il est mon fils.

- Je m'en doute bien, Laurence. Dit le roi avec un rire bref, qui était venu se placer devant Quatre.

Il observa le jeune homme quelques secondes avec le sourire.

- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le rencontrer le jour où, par la grâce de Sandrock, Quatre est devenu Semeur de Paix, mais je suis heureux de le faire maintenant. Déclara-t-il avec bienveillance.

Il saisit le jeune paladin par le haut des bras.

- Willowcastle rend honneur à votre engagement pour notre dieu de Lumière, Quatre. De confiance absolue, dites-vous, Laurence ? Je comprends maintenant lorsque vous disiez avoir l'homme qu'il nous fallait pour ce poste. Qui d'autre que votre propre enfant pouvait remplir ce rôle ? Je vois dans ce regard bleu cette même détermination et cette même foi qui anime le vôtre.

Le visage de Laurence s'anima d'un sourire empli de fierté.

Aila restait silencieuse dans son coin et observait la scène. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour du favoritisme de la part de son souverain n'en était pas et de toutes façons, elle n'en était pas à ces considérations à cette minute.

Elle venait d'apprendre quelle était la mission de son ami et commençait à s'inquiéter. Sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Le père de Quatre, Laurence of Winner ne faisait pas plus de différence avec son fils qu'il en faisait avec tous les autres hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres lorsqu'il tenait son rôle de paladin et de père abbé.

Cela était ce qui la mettait en colère cette fois-ci. Elle avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu lui éviter de l'envoyer remplir une mission nettement moins dangereuse pour une première mission seul.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Quatre avait lui-même demandé à son père d'aller se rendre en pays elfe Lumineux et leur servir d'ambassadeur sur place. Le précédent ambassadeur était décédé, il fallait le remplacer.

Elle se mâchouilla l'ongle. Elle en voulait à Laurence.

Il était pourtant, dans le privé, le plus affectueux et le plus attentif des pères. Il était veuf depuis des années, avait perdu son épouse dans des circonstances étranges.

Elles auraient pu paraître naturelles, puisqu'elle était morte peu de temps après avoir mis son fils au monde. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'était pas tout à fait à terme et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait ingéré lors d'un dîner au castel qui lui avait fait avoir des contractions. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de mettre son fils au monde dans les couloirs du castel et de mourir.

Ils n'avaient réalisé que trop tard qu'elle avait été lâchement assassinée. L'enfant aurait pu mourir également mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il avait été question à ce moment d'un maître des démons mais les recherche et l'enquête n'avaient rien donné de précis. Winner avait eu des soupçons à propos d'une personne précise mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit à son fils.

Comment révéler à celle-ci que c'est son propre parrain qui avait assassiné sa mère ? Un homme qui s'était toujours montré gentil et affectueux avec lui, qui lui rapportait toujours de petits cadeaux amusants de ses voyages et qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

La réunion se poursuivit jusque tard dans l'après midi, puis ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Demeure des Winner, quartier ouest de Willowcastle.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour le voyage ? As-tu complété ta liste ? Demanda Laurence, d'une voix forte, un peu plus tard.

- Mais il a ce qu'il faut, papa, j'ai vérifié. Fit une voix féminine au ton énergique.

Quatre se retint de rire et continua de ranger ses affaires.

- Mêle toi donc de tes plans, stratégies et autres joyeusetés, laisse moi donc le soin de régler le reste ! Ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

Sa sœur Iria, botaniste, qui tenait échoppe au rez de chaussée et était surtout vieille fille, avait un caractère d'acier trempé, comme son père. Elle menait les choses tambour battant et la maisonnée également. Toutes ses sœurs étaient mariées et elle était la seule qui était restée pour prendre soin de ses hommes.

- Oui oui. Grommela leur père, agacé. Bon. S'il te manque quelque chose, fiston, dis le, nous irons le chercher à la caserne ou chez Tom. N'oublie pas qu'il te fournira volontiers tout ce dont tu as besoin et ne te soucie pas de la dépense, je m'en occupe.

Il se trouvait au pied de son escalier, une main posée sur la rampe et avait la tête levée en direction des chambres.

Lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, dans la confortable maison qu'ils occupaient depuis toujours, ils n'étaient plus des paladins mais un père et un fils.

Quatre était dans sa chambre et finissait son paquetage.

- Tout est en ordre, père. Il ne doit me manquer qu'une ou deux choses et je n'ai plus qu'à aller les chercher. Le rassura le jeune homme, qui se mit à rire. Par la Lumière, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je peux me prendre en charge.

- Je le sais bien.

Il se retourna pour voir son père, en bras de chemise et pantalon ordinaire, tenue que Laurence affectionnait lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il avait appuyé son épaule contre l'encadrure de sa porte de chambre et l'observait, bras croisés et sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui rendit son sourire. Il était immensément fier de son père.

S'il possédait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de sa mère, il ressemblait énormément à Laurence par ailleurs. Être devenu prêtre de Sandrock comme lui, un paladin et un combattant de la Lumière et de la Paix, était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré et ce était le plus important pour lui.

Il savait que la disparition de sa mère l'avait dévasté et se sentait coupable de la mort de celle-ci. Il avait toujours voulu le voir détendu et heureux et le voir sourire, exactement comme à cet instant.

Laurence était pour lui était l'homme le plus fort, le plus charismatique qui existait dans la ville. Il possédait toutes les qualités, comme tous les pères. Il l'avait toujours admiré et avait toujours voulu suivre ses traces, le rendre fier de lui, comme tous les enfants sans doute mais il y avait une complicité rare entre eux.

À l'âge où beaucoup d'adolescents et de parents s'accrochaient, Quatre avait eu sa période de révolte qui n'avait que peu duré lorsqu'il avait vu la détermination de son père à vouloir le comprendre et se mettre à son niveau.

- Tu es une part de moi et de ta mère. Tu es le seul fils que j'ai. Lui avait-il simplement dit.

Cette détermination et cet entêtement à vouloir accéder à son monde et à faire des efforts méritoires pour construire un moyen de leur permettre de communiquer, avait gagné sa confiance. Cela était ce qui avait convaincu la tête de mule qu'il avait été à l'époque d'aller vers l'adulte pour se confier, parler et enfin grandir avec son aide.

Il admirait le père abbé.

Laurence était certainement l'un des meilleurs paladins qui lui avait été donné de connaître.

Il y avait un autre homme, de la trempe de son père, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il considérait celui-ci comme étant un excellent guerrier également.

Cet homme n'était pas un humain et était un très bon ami de son père. Il était encore malheureusement considéré par beaucoup que comme un ennemi en raison de la couleur de sa peau et de ses origines.

Il était un haut elfe Gris. Il était pourtant connu par bon nombre des paladins et membres importants du clergé de Sandrock et par leur souverain parce qu'il fraternisait avec eux, les humains.

Cet elfe était accepté dans leur ville et parmi les paladins parce qu'il était un fervent adepte de la paix entre les peuples.

Il se nommait Howard. Il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de ce Gris. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Quelque part à l'ouest, dans une maisonnette nichée au sein d'un petit village paisible.

Le vent passait dans les branches des arbres géants, les animaux s'ébattaient dans la forêt environnant le village, les esprits conversaient tranquillement avec les vivants et l'on pouvait voir, de temps en temps, un poisson bondir hors de l'eau du lac pour gober une mouche.

- Wouaille ! Brama tout à coup une voix masculine.

- Douillet. Commenta une autre, féminine.

Les sourcils froncés, Sinwë resserra un peu plus son bandage.

- Comment ça, douillet ! Mais tu es d'une brutalité à faire pâlir un ogre. Protesta Howard, qui avait les bras levés, étendus sur les côtés. Qu'a-t-on fait de mon épouse ? Où se trouve la douce Sinwë si tendre et câline que j'ai laissé à Eltroy il y quelques années ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Ta douce et tendre Sinwë va t'assommer si tu continues à tenter de la séduire par de vaines paroles, mon ami. Grommela son épouse.

Elle le repoussa d'un geste ferme et insistant du plat de la main contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Reste assis, je n'en ai pas fini avec ta personne, oh beau parleur. Ajouta-t-elle, tête baissée, tandis qu'elle cherchait parmi les pommades et potions qu'elle avait sur ses genoux.

- M'est avis que tu l'as contrarié, ami. Déclara Telwyn, qui venait de franchir la porte, un bouquet de plantes fraîches à la main.

Il considéra le paladin d'un œil goguenard un court instant avant d'aller vers une petite table pour piler les plantes dans un creuset. L'air s'embauma aussitôt d'une agréable odeur. Howard ne fit aucun commentaire et demeura à observer Sinwë qui s'était relevée pour s'affairer un peu plus loin. Il comprenait sa réaction, ne pouvait que faire amende honorable.

Lorsqu'il s'était précipité sur les routes quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas exactement pris soin de sa blessure comme il aurait dû. Il avait été pressé par le temps.

La blessure au côté qu'il avait lui avait été infligée par Odin avant qu'il ne quitte Sank. Il y était retourné pour avoir une explication avec celui qui avait toujours été pour lui un ami et qui depuis un certain temps était devenu étrange, comme possédé.

Howard avait fini par découvrir bon nombre de choses dont une importante. La femme avec qui son ami avait une relation depuis quelques années, Une, n'était autre que l'un des capitaines de Kushrenada.

Ils s'étaient battus ce jour là, un peu avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et la blessure qui lui avait été infligée avait été intentionnellement superficielle. Jamais son ami n'aurait utilisé ce type de procédé autrefois. Il avait été moine guerrier de Selene et aurait répugné à utiliser le poison. Mais ce qu'il était devenu justifiait son acte. Il avait tout bonnement voulu faire de Howard l'un des leurs.

Howard émit un soupir lourd et secoua la tête, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Telwyn, qui se tenait devant lui, un gobelet à la main, souleva un sourcil.

- Cesse donc de t'en vouloir à propos de ton ami. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, How. Lui dit-il avant de lui tendre le gobelet. Bois, cela devrait achever d'éliminer les toxines qui demeurent dans ton organisme.

- Je vais voir où en sont les autres et je reviens. Lança Sinwë, avant de faire un pas vers la porte.

Telwyn la retint par le poignet.

Il lui fit comprendre, d'un geste rapide de la tête vers Howard, qu'elle devait lui parler. Celui-ci buvait le contenu de son gobelet en faisant la grimace.

Le druide fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Il se rapprocha.

- Il a fait tout ce chemin et bravé tous les dangers pour deux raisons. Votre fils et surtout toi. Dit-il dans un murmure rapide. Il t'a certes quitté autrefois mais l'un comme l'autre saviez les raisons pour lesquelles cela devait être fait. Il est aujourd'hui possible pour lui de rester parmi nous. Parle lui où je te donne la raclée de ta vie comme la dernière fois, vieille chouette !

- Mais ... Commença-t-elle, l'air renfrogné.

- Veux pas le savoir, oh toi qui a l'oreille de Selene et Gundam réunis ! Tu y vas ou je me charge de te mener la vie dure ! Ajouta-t-il entre ses dents et il lui tira le bout de sa tresse avant de sortir de la pièce avec précipitation.

Une fois en dehors de la petite maison, il éclata de rire. Sinwë avait un caractère impossible. Femme de tête, généreuse mais impossible et extraordinairement têtue. Même l'archidruide, Kaelith, avait un mal fou à lui faire entendre raison.

- Il y a donc du mouvement du côté du Désert Vitrifié ? S'enquit Dent de Braise, l'air soucieux.

- Je viens d'en avoir la confirmation. J'ai fait passer le message que j'ai reçu à tous les druides présents. Nous allons nous organiser pour transmettre les informations un peu partout, y compris jusqu'aux Monts de la Foudre. Lui répondit Vent Léger, qui se tourna vers son voisin, un centaure.

- Je vais convoquer mes hommes et les envoyer vers notre archidruide. Lui confirma ce dernier, Mor Rive-Bleue.

- Mes vœux vous accompagnent messeigneurs. Ai-je bien entendu ? Mobilisation générale des druides ? Entendirent les trois druides qui se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Besoin de l'aide des rôdeurs ?

Une mince silhouette se détacha de la pénombre d'un bâtiment proche pour s'avancer dans la lumière verte du plein air. Un large sourire éclairait un visage ouvert et sympathique. Celui qui se tenait devant eux était vêtu de l'une des traditionnelles tuniques en cuir lacées des rôdeurs, dans les tons marrons et verts sombre et d'une cape qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Un énorme blaireau apprivoisé le suivait.

Il avançait avec une démarche un peu dansante et l'on pouvait remarquer, à ses pieds, les mocassins avec lesquels il était chaussé et qui rendaient sa démarche absolument silencieuse, comme celle d'un chat.

Mor l'accueillit avec un sourire et un geste amical.

- Toute aide est la bienvenue, Geldar. Salutations, ami, comment te portes-tu ce matin ? Et ta promise ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis que le dénommé Geldar venait les rejoindre.

- Je me porte fort bien, tout comme ma promise, mon ami et te retourne la demande. Répondit le jeune rôdeur.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'eux sur l'extrémité du tronc qui leur servait de siège, mais dut, pour se faire, tout d'abord utiliser une pierre comme marche pied. Son blaireau se coucha à ses pieds, se mit en rond et s'endormit. Son hafling de maître pouvait bien palabrer tout son saoul avec ses amis, il s'en fichait tant qu'il avait à manger et de quoi dormir.

Halfling. Demi hommes. Les rôdeurs accueillaient parmi eux, tout comme les druides le faisaient, toutes les races. Les halfling étaient des humanoïdes de petite taille. Rapides, agiles, ils faisaient d'excellents voleurs dans les villes, de redoutables rôdeurs à l'extérieur de celles-ci.

Une fois les civilités faites, les petit groupe décida de s'isoler pour se pencher sur les événements qui avaient lieu et voir quelles étaient les mesures à prendre. Ceci en dehors du fait d'envoyer, dans un premier temps, des messagers pour tenir au courant les membres du vaste réseau de druides et rôdeurs qui s'était constitué à travers des continents.

- Marre ! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarrre ! Marre marre marre ! Râlait une jeune halfling qui trépignait sur l'un des ponts de Lune Blanche.

La dernière heure du jour voyait les feux du soleil baisser et pourtant il y avait encore du monde dans le petit village. La voisine de celle qui montrait son irritation feignit de l'ignorer et tenta de s'éloigner avec discrétion.

- Ah non pas toi non plus ! Reviens ici Milna ! S'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

- Quoi moi non plus ? Tu fais trop de bruit et les gens vont finir par te remarquer Zenira. Moi je m'en vais si tu continues à faire ton caprice. Bougonna celle qui se nommait Milna et qui revint d'un pas traînant. Si on ne t'l'a jamais dit, moi j'le fais et mieux vaut maintenant que jamais. Je ne veux pas d'une belle sœur casse petons !

Zenira éructa, l'air furieuse et allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un troisième halfling vint les rejoindre avec des boissons et des pâtisseries dans les mains.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver tout ça, il y avait beaucoup de monde mais nous allons enfin pouvoir nous restaurer. Annonça-t-il, l'air jovial avant que son sourire ne tombe. Bon les filles, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer ? Il fait beau et c'est la fête là !

- Ta promise vient de me dire que j'étais casse petons, Luris. Marmonna Zenira qui avait les bras croisés et l'air sombre.

- Par les minions pas si mignons que ça de la légion de Lloth qui sera défaite ! Les filles, ce sont mes petons que vous cassez ! Gronda Luris, qui posa ce qu'il tenait sur l'un des piliers du pont.

Milna battit prudemment en retraite, avec malgré tout une forte envie de rire. La situation confinait au ridicule depuis plusieurs jours.

Zenira n'était jamais d'accord, pestait sans arrêt sur tout. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille gâtée et agissait comme telle. Petite fille elle l'était, de l'une des somités d'Eltar, leur capitale. Le Grand Prêtre Volar était son grand père et elle en tirait bien plus qu'une certaine fierté, elle s'en gargarisait.

- Ah me touche pas où j'le dirais à mon papi ! S'effraya-t-elle tandis que Luris avançait vers elle.

Milna finit par éclater de rire.

- Je vais me gêner. Rétorqua le rôdeur, avec un sourire en coin. Un peu d'eau fraîche va te remettre les idées en place. Tu y penseras à deux fois avant d'utiliser ta langue pour agresser les autres et à te rouler par terre quand quelque chose ne va pas. Ça fait un peu trop longtemps que ça dure et d'ailleurs, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs. Ton grand père m'a donné l'autorisation de me charger de ton cas.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Zenira avant qu'il ne la saisisse par le bras et ne l'attire à lui pour la soulever en un seul geste. Aah pose moi, sale brute ! Au secours !

- Il m'a dit, je cite : Elle risque très certainement de se montrer, comment dire, un peu entêtée ? Puisque Geldar sera incapable d'agir à ce moment là – trop gentil – fais le toi. S'esclaffa Luris, qui la transporta vers le bord du petit cours d'eau et les passants s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le spectacle.

Voir une jeune mage halfling s'agiter dans les bras d'un solide gaillard de la même race, lui donner des coups de pieds et coups de poings, pendant qu'il continuait, imperturbable d'avancer vers le bord de l'eau, était hilarant. Milnae s'était installée sur la rambarde du pont non loin.

Elle assistait tranquillement au spectacle, tandis que son fiancé se dépatouillait avec la jeune mage, profitait des gâteaux et des boissons et balançait tranquillement ses pieds dans le vide.

Zenira finit par atterrir dans l'eau avec un grand plouf et au milieu des rires. Elle ne se trouvait que sur le bord de la rivière, où elle avait largement pied. Elle était donc seulement assise dans l'eau, échevelée, l'air revêche, prête à hurler son ire lorsqu'elle vit Luris venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le contempla, ahurie, lorsqu'il lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Mili ! Envoie ! Fit-il après s'être tourné en direction de sa promise qui avait sauté sur ses pieds et qui venait dans leur direction.

Elle lui envoya un gâteau et une boisson qu'il attrapa au vol avant de les remettre à Zenira. Celle-ci les prit avec une hésitation puis un sourire. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu tort de s'emporter. Ses deux amis étaient la gentillesse même et ce n'était pas de leur faute si Geldar n'était pas à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle se mit à rire lorsque Milna s'assit elle aussi dans l'eau et ils dégustèrent tout trois leurs en cas avec bonne humeur.

- Est-ce ainsi qu'on procède pour se sustenter en votre pays ? S'enquit un elfe, accoudé à la rambarde du pont et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Luris se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds et fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de rester où elles se trouvaient. Celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle avait la peau un peu trop foncée pour un elfe des bois et nettement trop foncée pour un haut elfe dont il présentait pourtant toutes les caractéristiques physiques.

A ses côtés, se trouvait un elfe noir.

Un Gris à Lune Blanche. Ils étaient sidérés.

Tout le monde sur le pont avait cessé de rire et de sourire. Ils considéraient tous les deux nouveaux arrivants avec une certaine méfiance. Ceux-ci étaient encadrés par quatre gardes.

Milna se redressa avec lenteur avant de remonter sur la berge.

- Mili ! Non Mili reste là ! Lui ordonna Luris, avant de la suivre avec un juron.

Elle était déjà parvenue sur le tablier du pont et se dirigeait droit vers l'un des deux elfes qui s'était retourné pour la suivre du regard.

La jeune halfling avançait vers lui, l'air un peu ailleurs.

- Veuillez rester à l'écart, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît. Lui demanda l'un des gardes qui tenta de lui barrer le passage de son bras mais elle le repoussa avec douceur, l'air absent.

- Laissez la approcher je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Dit l'elfe, vers qui elle se dirigeait, d'un ton très calme. Observez la bien. Elle est en pleine vision.

Milna s'arrêta devant lui et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Celui qui se trouvait devant elle était un garçon étrange. Il avait certaines caractéristiques physiques des Gris, comme la silhouette un peu plus élancée que celle des elfes de surface, mais il était beaucoup trop clair de teint pour être un elfe du Nord.

Il était d'apparence plus racée que son voisin, qui était un véritable Gris. Ce qui faisait de lui un haut elfe.

Elle voyait en lui le sang mêlé. Le résultat interdit.

Il était un être d'exception.

Elle leva la main pour effleurer une mèche de sa chevelure, rousse à l'extrémité mais d'un net châtain chaud à la racine sur un centimètre.

Elle la laissa retomber et cilla. La chevelure de l'elfe devant elle avait été teintée pour dissimuler ce qu'il était.

Quelque chose à son propos avait éveillé quelque chose en elle, ce don de vision qui faisait qu'elle voyait au delà de la vérité même des choses.

- Tu es ici chez toi, Sang-mêlé. Dit-elle simplement avant de tanguer puis de grimacer.

Luris arriva au moment où elle pliait des genoux et la rattrapa pour la soulever dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête et battit des paupières pour rétablir sa vision.

- Il est parfaitement inoffensif. Ce n'est pas un Gris. Il est dévoué à Deathscythe, il a l'Oeil. Dit-elle aux gardes qui lui adressèrent un regard surpris. Il est druide. Guérisseur et Chuchoteur. Vous ne devriez pas le maintenir prisonnier.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Quel est cet attroupement ? Fit une voix forte.

D'autres personnes arrivaient, attirées par l'attroupement.

- Luris ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Milna serait-elle malade ? Demanda une autre voix sur un ton inquiet.

Les badauds puis les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Den et Geldar qui avancèrent jusqu'au petit groupe.

- Un garde est venu nous prévenir de l'arrivée de deux Gris et nous nous rendions vers l'habitation de Sinwë qui a été également prévenue, lorsque nous avons vu l'attroupement. Expliqua Geldar, qui examinait sa sœur qui était encore légèrement secouée.

Il lui tapota la joue, rassuré, puis se tourna vers les deux elfes qui étaient toujours sous la surveillance des gardes. Den s'exprimait rapidement en elfique avec l'un d'entre eux. Il remarqua que celui des deux elfes qui avait, et il trouvait cela pour le moins étrange, une chevelure bicolore, venait de porter son poing fermé à la bouche pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

Il remarqua également qu'il ne semblait pas au plus haut de sa forme. Il fronça les sourcils contrarié. Ce garçon devait être malade ou blessé.

- Je lui ai déjà précisé la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Exprima tout à coup celui-ci en haut elfique avant de reprendre en langage commun. Je suis à la recherche de ma mère.

- Sans doute, mais je doute que tu puisses la trouver à Lune Blanche, mon garçon. Répondit Den, avec calme.

- Elle a toutes les raisons d'y être, comme toutes celles d'être à Eltroy également. Elle est des vôtres. Vous devez la connaître. Selon ce qui m'a été dit, elle est une Esha'laa, une Mère Ancienne et maître druide. Expliqua le jeune elfe.

Puis il posa une main sur la rambarde du pont et son voisin direct, le second elfe, eut un froncement de sourcils.

- Duo ? S'enquit-il.

Duo secoua la tête avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant et qui s'acheva en grimace.

- Tout va bien. Le rassura-t-il. Juste un peu fatigué.

Le compagnon de voyage de Duo était Aldor, l'époux de Kelmath. Il s'approcha pour le soutenir par les épaules en dépit du regard sévère des gardes.

- Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda alors Den, qui avait remarqué l'air souffrant de Duo.

- Des blessures qui guérissent mal avec la fatigue du voyage. Nous avons maintenu une allure forcée depuis notre départ des terres du Nord. Répondit Aldor, d'un ton calme.

Il conservait son regard et son attention sur le jeune druide à ses côtés.

- Nous avons fait au plus vite. Poursuivit-il. Nous sommes une poignée de compagnons qui nous sommes réunis sous la bannière d'un seul homme, Howard, pour combattre le mal actuel qui ronge Sank. Je me nomme Aldor l'Kelmath, de la maison des Saules. Je suis personnellement ici pour accompagner cet homme, Dairiun, qui est le fils de Howard. Je vais partout où il va, pour le garder de tout mal. Un autre de mes amis est actuellement en train de chercher à retrouver Howard pour l'avertir que nous veillons sur son fils.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous séparer, Aldor. Je suis ici, mon garçon, auprès de mon épouse. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon fils. Fit la voix énergique de Howard.

Aldor se retourna vers le père de Duo, l'air étonné. Il vit celui-ci avancer vers eux, accompagné de celle qui ne devait être que son épouse Sinwë. La ressemblance avec Duo était si grande que cela en était extraordinaire.

Un air de soulagement s'afficha aussitôt sur son visage. Il leur adressa à tout deux un sourire, heureux de les voir.

Duo, quand à lui, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années. Il n'avait pas oublié son visage. Pas plus qu'il n'avait oublié son odeur, ce parfum de fleurs qu'elle dégageait partout où elle passait.

Elle avait à peine changé. Le sourire qu'elle était en train de lui adresser était le même que celui qu'il avait engrangé dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait que trois ans mais il s'en souvenait.

Elle avait toujours eu sourire tendre, maternel et doux.

Et ce regard. Lumineux, violet comme des pensées de jardin, au petit matin.

Il ne remarqua qu'elle dès l'instant où elle fut devant lui et ne remarqua plus rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était soulevé.

Il n'avait même pas pris conscience de s'être laissé glisser à terre et d'être tombé assis. Pour l'heure il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Redevenir un tout petit enfant, l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, pour retrouver la tendresse des bras de sa mère. Juste un court moment. Cela et dormir.

Dormir tout son saoul.

Lorsqu'ils le déposèrent sur un lit dans l'une des chambres de la maison de Sinwë, il dormait déjà, une main de sa mère fermement emprisonnée dans la sienne.


End file.
